


Ghosts in the Night Sky

by BlueRaw



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Time Travel
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 01:18:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRaw/pseuds/BlueRaw
Summary: 1940豆芽盾穿越到钢2时间线。





	Ghosts in the Night Sky

**Author's Note:**

> 2018.1修订版本备份，仍旧无番外。

Chapter 1 

1940年春。  
不知是不是因为大病初愈，Steve Rogers感觉这个春天格外冷。他捏着晨报的手没有戴手套，惨白地发着抖。  
“这个春天不太招人喜欢。而且我有种不好的感觉，Bucky。”  
Steve指着报上关于欧洲战事的新闻说道。  
James Barnes瞥了一眼，不以为然地继续吃着他的面包，“别在意，打仗也不会打到我们这来，放松点。”  
“可他们都是恶霸，就算我们能不受到波及，他们所做的事也是错到极点的。何况恶霸都是贪婪的家伙，我想他们不会满足于——”  
“天啊，Steve，与其担心将来这些有的没的的事，你不如先担心一下自己吧。比如你有没有想好你下次再病倒的话钱该从哪里来？或者这个月你该怎么吃饭？我借给你你又不收，你在小报社打工的那点收入真的禁不起折腾。”  
Steve瘪了瘪嘴，“我会尽量不生病。”  
“还有尽量别再和比你高又比你壮很多的家伙们在小巷子里打架了！我不是怪你或者嫌你麻烦，你知道的吧？就算我要一直照顾你这药罐子我也不会有怨言，Steve，你对我来说和亲兄弟没什么两样。我只是担心你，并且你让我担心的频率太高了。”Bucky叹了口气，把剩下的一块面包塞给了Steve，“剩下这点你拿走吧，我好饱。”  
然后Bucky就拔腿开溜了。  
“喂！”Steve冲着Bucky的背影大喊。  
“赶时间！”  
Bucky有时候太过护着他。这种时候Steve都不知道该感动还是该心烦。  
没走两步Steve就看到他的邻居——人高马大的Mr.Smith又在“管教”他鼻青脸肿的妻子。Steve知道Bucky会怎么念叨他：如果每件事都去见义勇为他可能会活不到三十岁…等等等等。  
我可能真的活不到三十岁。十分钟后Steve被揍得找不着北时躺在巷子尾想。  
Mr.Smith的拳头可真厉害。Steve不确定他的下巴有没有脱臼，也不确定他有没有脑震荡或者耳鸣。  
大概有点脑震荡或者耳鸣？不然为什么他似乎听到了窃窃私语一样窸窸窣窣的声音？  
那声音越来越大，但即使如此Steve也说不清那是什么声音，听上去完全没有意义。接下来发生的事让Steve更加确信自己脑震荡了。否则不可能会有一片蓝光从他身下的地面扩散出来，地面当然也不可能变得这样软塌塌的？  
“怎么回——”  
Steve的自言自语被包抄过来裹住他的一片蓝光噎了回去，唯一幸运的是看来他的下巴没脱臼。Steve眼前一白之后又一黑，意识就这么溜走了。

“我没空再管这种问题，Jarvis，我们哪里搞错了？”  
Steve再醒过来的时候，首先意识到的就是有人在用尖东西戳他。他死了吗？还是被不着边际的广播剧里才会有的外星人抓去了？从他失去意识之前的场景来说……外星人，外星人听上去很合理。  
Steve没想到他能做出“我被外星人绑架了”这种推断，更没想到这一刻他会觉得这种推断很合理。  
他挣扎着睁开了眼，视线模糊了几秒之后才开始渐渐清晰，而后一个胡子拉碴的深发色男人就出现在了他眼前。说胡子拉碴可能有些不公平，他想。这个男人——或是外星人，显然是在胡子上下了点功夫的。  
“他醒了。”男人说。  
“谁？”  
“你醒了。”  
“不是我...”  
“你没醒？你看起来可是醒了的样子。”  
“我不是问...我是说你是谁？”  
“我？”  
“你是谁，我在哪，你在和谁说话？我...发生了什么？”  
Steve缓缓坐了起来，一身伤再加上一颗快要爆裂了的脑袋让他有点无所适从。他勉强抬起双手眨着眼睛看了看。好，起码他的手还是他的手，目前可能还没有什么可怕的人体实验发生在他身上。  
陌生男人惊讶又不耐烦地持续用手指敲打着胸口，发出怪异的哒哒哒的声音。Steve这才注意到这个男人胸口有一圈诡异的蓝光。  
“我很惊讶，你竟然不认识我。以及你怎么穿成这个样子，再以及…你的脸肿了。”男人说，“听着，我可以给你…补偿，我可以安排送你回到...从哪来回哪去。只要你不把今天发生的一切说出去，就当我们从来没见过，你的条件我都会尽量满足。懂？”  
Steve皱着眉瞪了这男人一眼，“你完全没回答我的问题。”  
男人更不耐烦了点，“我？Stark！Tony Stark，天才花花公子亿万富翁慈善家，有印象没？脑震荡？虽然不关我事但我建议你去医院看看。你如果想先去医院再从哪来回哪去我也没意见——”  
“Stark…？我应该认识你吗？这是哪？”  
“我不知道，我以为这是常识？这里是马里布，我的宅子。听着，小家伙，我知道我接下来说的话听上去可能会很混蛋…我真的没时间可以浪费，但我有大把的钱可以浪费。你要多少？”  
“马里布？！我为什么会在马里布？”Steve本来就头疼欲裂，这下更是云里雾里了，“还有别叫我小家伙！”  
“嘿嘿，放松！你对小家伙有什么意见？我是说你显然是个小家伙，年纪也不大身高体型也都很迷你——”  
“我为什么会在马里布？我明明…我在布鲁克林，我刚才还在布鲁克林！你对我做了什么？你是什么人？”  
Stark一脸挫败，“布鲁克林？认真的？我非常不喜欢别人用我的私人飞机。”  
“Sir，事态可能比想象中还要严重一些。”  
Steve听到了一个英伦口音的男声，但四下望去不见其人。这有那么点吓人。  
“Jarvis？又出了什么幺蛾子？”  
“刚刚完成了对能量源通道的分析计算，看起来这个通道不仅仅存在于空间维度上。”  
Stark那双大而明亮的眼睛忽地瞪得圆圆的，“什么他妈的…”而后他转身看向Steve，脸色惨白，“小家…我是说小伙子，你记得今天的年份日期吗？”  
Steve定了定神，勉强平静下来，“他在哪…另一个声音？你还是没告诉我你是什么人——或者你是不是人？”  
“日期？”Stark深呼吸了一次，然后无视了Steve的发问。  
“你也脑震荡了吗日期都要问我？”  
“日期！”  
这种不明所以的情况下Stark还摆出这种态度，真是难以置信。Steve咽下一口火气，“4月7号。1940。现在我能知道到底发生了什么吗？”  
“操。”Stark说，“操操操！”  
“你知道一个字没办法解释的吧？”  
“你，安静会儿，我需要时间来冷静一下。”  
“你可以先解释完让我回去之后再去冷静，随你怎么冷静。虽然不关我的事，我也建议你去医院，我觉得你的问题比我还要严重点。”Steve咬牙切齿，“我不知道你是喝多了还是怎样，我不可能在马里布。你绑架了我吗？我昏迷之前看到了一片蓝光，你是怎么做到的？你干了什么？”  
Stark也是一副气急败坏的样子，“我喝多了？我倒希望我现在喝多了，我需要我的波本威士忌龙舌兰随便什么！哈，天大的笑话，我现在最需要的就是从天而降一个四十年代的老古董来耗费我的时间，好极了，天助我也——”  
Stark胡乱揉着后脑的头发在Steve四周来回踱步，怒气渐渐变成了些别的东西…像是无助到极点的沮丧。  
“我注意到你说了四十年代。”Steve吞了口口水缓缓说，他打量过这间房间后再结合醒来之后的种种，一切的一切让他有种很不好的预感，“一般不会有人说现在是‘四十年代’的，呃…你需要帮助吗？”  
Stark看上去倒确实是人类，但瞧着这胡言乱语的劲儿，Stark很可能有什么精神疾病。他胸口还有个奇怪的装置，大概也有生理的疾病吧？不然正常人的身上怎么会有这种东西？虽然Steve对这个没礼貌又来路不明的人没什么好感，但遇到这样处境困难的人时，伸出援手才是该做的事。  
Stark眨巴了眨巴眼睛，“我说‘四十年代’是因为现在不是四十年代。我不需要帮助，我没病，至少我没疯——可能有点，不过是比较好的那种疯。如果说疯能好好疯的话。”  
“你说现在不是四十年代，”Steve干干地说，“然后你说你没疯。”  
Stark重重叹了口气。  
“听着，你需要一个解释的话我现在可以给你，但你得保证不要惊慌。我想我能修正我的错误…不，这不是我的错误！操，谁知道会是这样？你能责怪一个走进科学盲区的家伙吗？不过我也应该比这聪明才对——”  
“我在等你的解释。我得回家，我还有工作，我要迟到了——”  
“嘿说得好像我不赶时间一样！”Stark没好气，“21世纪，大家都很忙的好吗！”  
Steve瞪着Stark。  
“你说什么？”  
“21世纪，呃，你知道的。就是四十年代的七十年后。21世纪。世纪，人们用世纪来计年的，就是那个世纪。啊，就是等于一百年的那个世纪，它是一个单位，然后，呃，21你一定知道是什么意思，就是12345...”  
“停，停停停，我知道世纪，我知道21，但你说现在是21世纪是什么意思？”  
Stark终于显得有些不好意思了，“字面意思。2010年，小伙子。啊…或是说老爷爷。你说得对，我叫你小家伙实在是太没礼貌了。”  
然后他抱歉地龇着牙笑了笑。  
“什么？”  
“我是个…科学狂人，你可以这么理解。我在做实验的时候不小心触发了神秘力量，那一瞬间雷鸣电闪时空交错，Boom！就把你从1940扔到2010了。”  
Steve皱着眉，“我不是傻子，你当你在写小说吗？”  
“好好好，我招！”Stark翻了个白眼，“我为了…科学目的，在…找一个能量源。我只是想获取点信息...简短地来说就是我做了错误的计算打开了错误的端口导致时间发生扭曲短时间内开启了一个难以解释的由纯能量构成的无法溯源的通道而你刚好出现在对面于是意外就发生了。我不知道为什么你这么倒霉刚好出现在那里，或者这个能量源是不是跟你有仇什么的…它甚至根本就不是个能量源，只是个要人老命的通道。”  
“你还是没有说明2010那部分。”  
“我还有哪没说清楚？”  
“现在是2010。”  
“对啊！我说过，让我数数，大概五六遍了？如果你记忆力有问题我可以多说几遍。”  
“现在不可能是2010。”  
“我解释完你是怎么跑到这里来的了，消化信息的工作交给你。我可没空给你当保姆或者心理咨询师，我得想办法在被人发现这种离谱的事前把你送回去。时间旅行这种事容易引起蝴蝶效应，你在这里呆着说不准这条时间线会发生什么变动。”Stark扶着额头，非常无奈地眯起眼牢骚道：“我…我为什么要摊上你——”  
Stark话音还没落，Steve站起来就往外跑。  
他听到身后Stark自言自语一般地说道：“Jarvis，放他出去。”  
Stark就这样没拦着他也没追出去。Steve跑出房间之后虽然迷路得厉害，但他最后也还是在惊愕中摸到了大门跑到了室外。这处宅子实在非同寻常。  
完了，这里真的不是纽约。  
Steve四下瞭望，一片空旷，人都不见一个。他焦虑地思考了会儿，终于右拐往大路上跑去。他非常需要先找到个人，或许他该报警。Stark其人可能是哪个病院跑出来的病人，又或者他真的是个最近才疯了的科学家，但不管怎样，胡话说得这么严重了的人都很危险。  
他气喘吁吁地小跑着，几分钟后他终于在路边看到了个悠闲的大爷。Steve不知道这究竟是哪里，所以也没法确定这位老大爷的衣着算不算奇怪。  
“老先生！”  
大爷把他从头到脚打量了一番。  
“孩子，你惹什么麻烦了吗？”  
Steve摇了摇头又点了点头。说起来可怜，这点伤对他来说都算常客所以算不得麻烦，但是Stark绝对是个大麻烦。  
“请问这是哪里？”Steve急切地问，“我遇到了个有点古怪的人，他可能需要帮助。”  
大爷不可思议地呆滞了一会儿，“这里是马里布。啊，孩子，你嗑嗨了吗？我看你的打扮...化妆派对？”  
“什么？”  
“你说的是什么古怪的人？”  
“等等，您说这里是马里布？”  
“对啊，”大爷微微笑了，“昨晚玩疯了吧孩子，我看你挺瘦弱，可得注意身体。并不是说我有什么立场给你建议，我年轻的时候，嗨…”  
Steve抹了一把脸。  
“啊…我确实，今天有些晕。”Steve颤抖着嘴角说，“能不能麻烦您告诉我今天日期，我想我可能…睡过了很久…”  
“你起码一觉睡到了大下午。”  
老大爷没有给Steve问这是哪一年的机会。他掏出口袋里一个四四方方的东西，鼓捣了一下一面就亮了起来，他把这东西举到了Steve眼前。  
这是什么。  
上面有些新奇的图案，但那都不是重要的事。如果Steve没理解错的话…这东西上赫然显示着时间，小时分钟月份年份，都一清二楚。  
2010年...  
“...这是...”  
大爷笑着，“怎么这么惊讶，老骨头就不能用StarkPhone吗，不得不说这玩意就是...”  
Steve不想失礼，但也不想当着老大爷的面情绪崩溃。于是Steve一天中第二次扭头就跑。作为一个病秧子还跑得这么频繁，他大概真的如Bucky所说一样跟自己过不去。当然Bucky也不永远是对的，想想都有趣！你看他现在都活到2010年了，他，Steve Rogers，现在已经九十多高龄了。  
不，不对，他怎么就接受了2010这个说法？这不可能，这没可能...  
不知跑跑走走、走走停停了多久，Steve总算是冷静清醒了点。他仔细分析了下他醒来以来的怪事以及一路看到的景象，不得不开始认识到他恐怕是真的莫名其妙来到了2010年。这已经是最合理的解释了。  
天色也在这期间暗了下来，Steve无助地彻底停下了脚步，渐渐开始后悔没头没脑地就跑了出来。  
虽然远离一个潜在的精神病患在当时来看确实是最正确地选择。  
“你得知道，一般可爱的小姑娘小伙子在离开我之前，我们起码都交换过名字上了个二三垒了。你是第一个听我说了几句话就瞪着漂亮的大眼睛跑开了的家伙。伤了我的心。”  
Steve闻声一回头，就见Stark人坐在一辆贵气又科幻极了的敞篷车里，车停在了路边。  
Stark摘下了墨镜，鬼才知道为什么天都暗了他还戴着墨镜，“我以为你跑不远也不会难找，出来得就没那么急，没想到你会这么不给我好日子过。”  
“按我的理解，你说话的风格就是21世纪的风格？还是我该感到受到了冒犯？”  
“终于愿意相信21世纪不是胡话了？”  
“你没给我太多选择。你是故意放我出来的？你不怕我...找到警察吗？现在还有警察吗？...算了，这个问题大概也没什么意义。”  
Stark轻叹，似乎是终于开始有些可怜Steve的遭遇了，“如果你真的跑出去到处宣扬我绑架了你之类的，到时候会被抓到疯人院或是看守所的大概是你。”  
“70年而…已，法律都变成这样了吗？！我根本没…”  
“不是你怎样的问题，”Stark咧嘴一笑，“因为我是个牛逼闪闪的名人，声称各种奇葩事以图接近我的人太多，你说什么都不会有人信的。”  
Steve干笑了两声，打算暂时先让‘名人’这说过去稍后再细究，“你的意思是我得认栽了？”  
“事实上认栽的是我。”Stark蹙着眉说，“并不是说我很乐意造个时光机之类的东西出来，不管这主意听上去有多有趣，我没时间做这玩意。但是你在21世纪呆着就跟个定时炸弹一样，我可不能把你留在这。你，小家...老家伙，是个大麻烦。”  
“老家伙？我也不喜欢这个名字。而且按你的说法，我之所以会出现在这责任全部在你，现在反而我变成了麻烦？Mr. Stark，不知道你有没有发现这种情况下指责我很无礼。你比我年长，我应当尊敬你，但是你让我很难继续保持礼貌。”  
“怪我咯？你根本没告诉过我你的名字，甜心，宝贝，小美人儿。”Stark语气轻佻地很刻意，“什么叫尊敬我年长，嫌我老吗？按年纪算我可比你年轻多了！我没要求你礼貌啊，这事我们可以公平点，你不用对我礼貌，我不需要礼貌，礼貌又不能当钱花。再说了，说起礼貌，招呼都不打直接跑了，以及这么半天了连家门都不报，这算礼貌吗，小绅士？”  
Steve很纳闷，Stark这家伙就和专门研究过怎么戳人怒点一样，每句话都能让Steve毛躁起来，“我不觉得交换名字有什么必要，我只想回家。我们能立刻分道扬镳当没见过彼此最好。”  
Stark摇了摇头，“瞧瞧我摊上的都是些什么人，倔得驴一样。”他小声嘟哝，“先上车，我们回去，有些事得先说清楚。”  
Steve迟疑了一会儿，最终还是臭着脸坐到了副驾驶。毕竟解铃还须系铃人。  
“瞧，事情就是这样，不管一开始多难搞的金发美人们最后都会坐上我的车。”Stark意味深长地笑着说，“都上了我的车，还是不考虑告诉我你叫什么吗？”  
Steve白了Stark一眼。然后考虑了一下，张了张嘴又咽回去，而后又张了张嘴。  
“如果你在考虑告诉我一个假名字或者只告诉我你的姓，我们可以折中一下，起码告诉我你的名字，对你也没什么害处是不是？而且名字听起来比较亲昵，甜心。”  
Steve真切地感到，和Stark相处这短短的一段时间，几乎消耗光了他囤积了二十多年的耐心。罢了，一个名字而已。七十年的时间，大概他活过的痕迹早已磨得不见踪影。他不相信自己会有子孙，也不觉得这个时间线上原本的他还能健在。他是个无关紧要的人，名也只是这么无关紧要的一个名而已，不值得让他再忍受Stark没边没际的调笑和胡诌。  
“你可以叫我Steve。”他克制又隐忍地说。  
“Stevie！”  
Stark似乎是很兴奋地吆喝了一声。  
Steve现在已经完全不想说话了。  
回去的路上Steve在脑子里把他对Stark不多的一点了解做了梳理。他也实在需要一些事来占据他的注意力，好让他不要去想21世纪的问题。不能想…再想他哮喘都要发作了。  
所以…Stark，Tony Stark。据其本人说是个名人，天才花花公子亿万富翁慈善家。看上去精神很有问题但是很可能没有精神问题，胸口有奇怪的东西——Steve有预感即使在21世纪这玩意也不是什么常规的东西。还有他显然很…热爱科学。说不定他口中所说的’天才’并不是在吹牛，毕竟是他把Steve丢到这来的，如果有谁能再把Steve送回去，那么大概也就是他了。最后，他留着Steve见过的最摆谱的胡子。  
“Stevie！”  
Steve被Stark叫得回过神的时候，已经不自觉地跟着Stark走进了之前他都没敢好好看两眼的海滨豪宅。  
“叫你Steve你都没反应，非得等我叫Stevie。你太任性了～”  
Steve额上的血管在突突，“别指望一觉醒来睡过了70年的家伙能没点心事。我只是在想...”  
“想我吗？”Stark眨着眼，嘴角挂着笑意问。  
意识到这个问题诚实地回答的话答案会是肯定的，Steve几乎要反上来一口老血。  
Steve这辈子，从来从来没有遇到过一个人能让他如此烦躁，简直像每走一步都被人踩到脚趾一样！  
“你不是说有些事需要说清楚吗？”  
“这个嘛，事情是这样的，”Stark难得地需要措辞。即便是刚认识，Stark给Steve的感觉也是那种舌尖上永远挂着下一句刺儿的家伙，这副不知所措的样子实在有点不是他的作风，“我得跟你解释下我要怎么送你回去，以及你以后一段时间呆在这…我们之间需要约法三章。”  
“以后，呆在这一段时间？”Steve木然问。  
“拜托，即使是科幻小说里，你也没见过几小时就能造出时光机那种东西的吧！”  
“你需要多久？万一你做不出来时光机怎么办？”这话一说出口，无法回去的恐惧才开始全面进击，“我不想留在这里，我得...我得回去！”  
“放松，Steve，放松！不要小瞧天才好吗？我们利益是关联的，你想回去，我想处理麻烦，你回去了对我们都好。而我，我只要想做到一件事，就没什么能难住我。所以放松点。”Stark说这话的时候却没看着Steve的眼睛，但看着倒不像是因为他对自己说的话心虚，“我没放弃，我不会放弃。”  
Steve不知道后面这句究竟是说给谁的，那语气听着甚至都不像在讨论眼下的这个问题。

Steve当晚就这么云里雾里提心吊胆地住进了Stark的客房。  
约法三章第一条，Steve需要和Stark呆在一起，不能一个人乱跑，因为时间旅行会涉及太多敏感信息，很小的一点意外都会造成很大的麻烦。虽然不知道日后Steve来过21世纪的事实在40年代造成的影响是不是是造就现在这个时间线现实的因素，时间这个东西太复杂还是小心为好，等等等等。听Stark讲‘小心行事’的场景其实很讽刺，明明Stark自己就是个这么不小心偷运了四十年代大活人的家伙，还要叮嘱他偷运来的人要‘小心行事’，实在是每个字都是槽点。  
Steve完全不懂Stark为什么想都没想容他拔腿就跑，这人究竟对小心行事有什么误解？Stark倒是不以为然，说是谁一觉醒来过了七十年能首先想到去获取敏感信息呢，想必都是无头苍蝇一样乱转，然后吓一跳，然后默默坐在马路牙子上哭，能知道什么啊，只顾着心慌慌了。能直接冲着有效信息去的人大概只有Tony Stark了，也就是坐在你旁边这个帅哥。  
Steve没坐在马路牙子上哭，对此Stark表示他对Steve还是有点欣赏的。Steve不知道该做何感想...除了Stark真是糟糕透顶之外。  
约法三章第二条，Steve不能到处去说自己是四十年代来的老古董。这是Stark的原话。原因是Steve这么做的话这会给他引火烧身。  
Stark实在让人头疼，Steve倒是不太在意Stark会被引什么火烧成几级烧伤。但是Stark说如果他惹上麻烦Steve回家的计划自然也是麻烦重重，这就没给Steve留什么选择的余地了。  
第三条，互相尊重隐私，并为他们两个人的小秘密打掩护，必要的时候说必要的谎。Steve不喜欢这条读起来的感觉，但不喜欢也没什么用，这条完全是第二条的继承和发展，有理有据无可反驳。

Steve被迫在比他公寓都大的浴室里洗了个澡后，穿着大几号的、Stark扔给他的丝质睡衣躺在了客房这张过大过软的床上静静地失眠到凌晨。最后他说服自己先观望两三天，再多想也无用，然后团小身子窝在床脚，又努力了半个小时候才渐渐睡着。  
次日醒来的时候，Steve在床头柜发现了气雾剂，气雾剂旁边还有跌打损伤药。这多多少少让他安心了些，虽然有点意外…或许Stark也并没有看起来那么糟糕。  
Stark昨晚带Steve在宅子里大概转了转，并且介绍了Jarvis给Steve认识。Jarvis，也就是Stark那个一股子英腔又喜欢说聪明话的人工智能，把Steve吓得着实不轻。这也是Stark为什么会知道Steve有哮喘的原因。当然，哮喘这事一抖出来之后，Stark又对Steve在四十年代的生活追问了下去，完全没顾“互相尊重隐私”这条半点。  
“起码目前短时间内你不用担心你自己的身体，21世纪还是很神奇的，你的这些小病小灾已经没那么致命了。虽然你显然在21世纪会活得更好，但别留恋，到时候你不乐意走我也会把你扔回去。”  
对这种言论，Steve冷笑了一声。他本想把后面的话吞回肚子里，奈何Stark已经耗掉了他太多自制力。  
“什么样的人才会为了活得久一点放弃为之而活的一切啊？”  
Stark猛然抬起头。  
Steve以为这家伙会生气或是再说句聪明话让Steve自己生闷气，但Stark却微微笑了。这个微笑，Steve意识到，是目前为止Stark对他露出的唯一有点真实温度的笑容。  
“你这小家伙活得很努力啊，我看的出来，”Stark垂下眼说道，“我们看彼此大概都不顺眼，但我想我至少能尊重你。”  
Stark说这话的语气，仿佛得到他的尊重是多了不得的事一样。Steve非常想表达他的不屑，不过基于他们双方的合作关系，他想彼此之间的尊重还是很必要的。

但是Steve今天在宅子里转了一圈却完全没感受到尊重。  
Stark把自己关到了工作室里。Steve在门外想叫Stark出来就一些他昨晚又想到的问题进行’亲切会谈’，但工作室里一直响着震耳欲聋的大概是某种’音乐’的噪音，Stark不知道是不是没听到Steve的声音，竟全然不顾外面Steve的呼求。  
“Jarvis？”Steve尝试着问，对于这位难以捉摸的管家仍然心有余悸。心有很多余悸。非常多的余悸。所以当Jarvis没吱声的时候Steve也没敢再叫第二声。好在Stark已经教了他一些21世纪豪宅生存基础课，不然他这一天真的不知道该怎么过。  
当晚Steve更无法入睡，翻来覆去，翻来覆去。  
这样下去可不行，他不信任Stark，他应该去获取更多相关信息，来决定把回家的希望全都压在这个吃喝拉撒都在工作室里、一整天都一个人闷着不需要人际交流的人身上是不是理智的。到了这个份上他对理智的理解已经基本崩塌了。  
熬到又是一天太阳升起。Steve早上进了客厅一眼就看见了Stark油滋滋的一头乱发，后脑勺上的卷发翘得飞扬跋扈。心里嫌弃了一遭，Steve脚上加快了步子走了过去，生怕Stark转眼又溜掉，然后Steve就又要提心吊胆和无所事事一整天。  
“我们得讨论下关于信任的问题！”  
Steve从Stark身后拍了Stark的肩膀，然后抄起了手一脸严肃地等着Stark给他个说法。  
“什么，安全词吗？宝贝，让我先喝杯咖啡，我现在连你叫什么都不知道——并不是说我一般能记住，我一般起码能记住首字母。我需要咖啡...给我咖啡。”  
Steve还没来得及犯迷糊，身后就传来了哒哒的高跟鞋的声音。紧接着是一位女士没好气的声音。  
“Mr. Stark，我还以为你已经用不着我再时不时地帮你清理‘外带’了。我的工作描述里应该很久之前就没这项了，加薪？”  
“不是Mr.Stark。Pepper，为什么又叫我Mr.Stark？我又做了什么事惹了你吗？最好不要在我静脉注射掉两大杯咖啡前对我进行思想教育，我不想浪费我的宝贝Pepper宝贵的时间。”  
Steve刚才显然是太心急了才会没意识到房间另一端还有个人在。他飞快地抹了一把头发，好歹有女士在场，他已经穿着拖鞋了，头发再飞起来就实在太不像样了。  
他一转身，一位高挑纤细又干练的草莓金发色的女士就站在他跟前半米处居高临下。就这么一眼，Steve就确定了，这位女士比他在小巷子里对着干过的壮汉们都要令人闻风丧胆一百倍。  
她和Steve目光对上后，原本的恼火和不耐肉眼可见地一下子软了下来，但没过几秒又瞬间窜了上来。  
“Tony，”她说，这语气比刚才那声Mr.Stark更可怕了一些，“你又喝多了吗？”  
“唔？”Stark这才转过头来，“喝多咖啡吗？不，托Dum-E这傻子的福我到现在一滴咖啡都还没沾着。这简直是犯罪！”  
“如果你没喝多，你能解释你为什么…有一个男孩在这里，穿着你的旧衣服，身上有可疑的伤，而且要和你讨论安全词的问题？”  
Steve傻傻站在那，一时间竟然是一句话也说不出来。  
Stark却吃吃笑了，“不，给他的内裤是新的，我没穿过——”  
Steve耳根一红。  
“Tony，你没听到重点吗？”  
Stark又干咳了两声，“你到底在说什么...天啊，我为什么要在摄入咖啡之前用我宝贵的脑容量处理这些有的没的，这简直是折磨我，Pepper！”  
“Tony！你知不知道这种事如果被曝光SI要跌多惨？我的天哪！你的下限在哪？你看看这个孩子？你不是说你没这样的兴趣吗？！我的天啊！你跟一个孩子玩什么play？他全身都青一块紫一块的！我们得谈谈人生，Tony。你酗酒就算了滥交就算了喜欢穿着铁壳四处乱飞攒枪眼就算了，这个绝对不行。”  
Steve呆傻地站在客厅中间，听不懂这段话的大多数内容，任由眼前这位女士摆弄来摆弄去地检查他的伤。  
“是金钛合金...”Stark揉着太阳穴说。  
“绕开问题，有意思吗？Tony，这一点也不好玩，我现在非常想报警了。我说过多少次，你得做个有下限的人。我替你倒垃圾都可以，不要让我再看到我不想看到的事情我就没问题。看看这孩子！天哪，他才多大？瘦的皮包骨头一样...你怎么下得去手？”  
Stark一脸疲惫地看了看Steve，似乎是反应了好一会儿。  
“是啊我怎么下得去手？Pepper，看着他，我怎么下得去手？我是说，通常我喜欢的并不是这个类型。我保证我什么都没做，”说着Stark飞快地举起了双手作投降状，“大约什么都没做。”  
“我第一次撞见一个男人从你房间出来时，你也狡辩男人不是你喜欢的类型，省省吧你。你做了什么？”这位女士眼含杀气。  
Stark扫了Steve一眼大概是想求Steve解围，但Steve连他们之间快速的对话都还没摸得太懂，开口都不太敢，更别说替Stark解围了。  
“呃...我忘记了？”Stark说。  
“Pepper”见状把注意力转移到了Steve这，“你的身体还好吗？我知道这么问可能有点冒犯，但也请理解我的工作，请问你的年龄是？呃...Mr...？”  
这一番询问让Stark明显紧张了起来，看起来也总算是清醒了点。  
“Pepper！你吓到他了。”  
“我也不想吓他，但你可没给我什么选择，Tony。”  
Stark抹了把脸，“他叫Steve，Steve ...Ro...we，Rowe。”  
Steve瞪了一眼Stark，不知道这个谎应该怎么继续扯，只能先说些不太要紧的实情，“没关系的，谢谢你的关心。我身体没什么事，今年22岁。Miss...Pepper？”  
“Potts。”她说，“ Virginia Potts，Mr.Stark的个人助理。我需要看一下你的身份证件。”  
“现在？”Steve故作镇定地看了眼Stark。  
而Stark冲Steve笑了笑。是让人不禁不寒而栗的、那种“我有个很糟糕的想法你大概会讨厌但我无论如何都会做所以我先笑一笑缓解一下气氛”的笑。  
“Pepper，你简直是上天派来扫我兴的恶魔。”Stark缓缓说，似乎在积攒勇气，“他才刚刚答应给我个机会，你就这样横空出世棒打鸳鸯，这样不好。”  
Miss Potts挑着眉抄起了手显然是不太相信，“解释。”  
Stark又瞟了Steve一眼，“我，我追求...追求这个词用的对不对？因为我没干过这种...”  
“说重点。”  
“我追求Steve很久了。”  
Stark说。这个弥天大谎扯得脸不红心不跳的，脸上的表情是跟先下这个形势格格不入的不动声色。Steve看呆了的同时，又一次被21世纪黑洞一般的接受能力震慑住。只是站在这里不用开口他的脸都完全红透。Stark大摇大摆地说出这种话不会担心被抓起来吗？这么明目张胆地…违法犯罪？21世纪当真变了这么多？  
“那个，你也知道我这方面声誉不好。”Stark顿了顿，“Steve又是这么…完美的一个人。他一直话都不愿意和我多说一句，直到昨天。所以Pepper，看在咱这么多年的情分上，这会儿先缓缓，这个时机真是太尴尬了。你如果对Steve的证件什么的感兴趣大可以过几天再说，根本不差事——”  
“我起码得知道发生了什么，”Miss Potts将信将疑，“因为我进来的时候你们在讨论安全词，我得确认你们没玩得太过火。Steve身上的伤是怎么回事？”  
“是个恐同的混蛋干的，”Stark张嘴就说，“可怜的小Steve。我不得不帮他，我怎么忍心看他受伤嘛。”  
Steve打了个寒颤。  
“你，帮Steve解围之后，带他回的这里？”Miss Potts眯着眼问。  
“没错。”  
“那刚才那一系列‘我不记得你’，还有‘我对他没兴趣’是什么意思？你口味变得这么快？”  
Stark尴尬地揉了揉脑袋，“我在和Stevie开玩笑...而且，嘿，他可是拒绝了我不知道多少次的！我总能说两句气话吧！他到现在也只是愿意跟我说话了而已，脾气倔得很——所以我能保证我真的没有碰他，他不可能让我碰他！”  
Steve现在，尴尬得想直接打破这大落地窗，从这悬崖边上大头朝下栽进海里去。  
“最后一个问题，”Miss Potts轻哼一声，“你们怎么认识的？”  
Stark显然在这个问题上失声了。  
大概是因为像Stark这样的有钱人，日常生活除了演员模特们以外，根本接触不到什么二十出头一脸稚气身上又完全没有书呆子气质的人吧，而Steve的外貌又跟模特八竿子打不着。  
Steve心中开始七上八下，情急之下四处乱瞟竟也在这客厅里看出了点名堂。罢了，随它去，说错了圆谎也没这样沉默下去可疑。  
Steve硬着头皮咳了两声，“我们在画展上见到的。”他说。  
Stark瞬间放松了的肩膀告诉Steve这个说法是行的通的。  
“对，就是那个...呃...”  
Pepper翻了个白眼，“我懂了。就是你说’去去就来’，结果一直到我走你都没再出现，手机也不接，然后再出现的时候一脸梦幻的那次？”  
“对。”  
Steve有种感觉，Stark说对的原因只是想让Miss Potts停止对那次神秘事件的回想。  
“你瞒了我这么久？”Miss Potts叹了口气最后问了一句，但显然没想听答案。  
她转身收了收桌上几份文件，放在了Stark大腿上，“你还是CEO，还得干CEO的活。还有别忘记你心心念念跟小孩子要糖吃一样成天惦记着的Expo。明天早上九点四十五有会议，不用再问了，是的你必须出现，不不是我没有把会议时间早说了十五分钟，是是的我前面那句在说谎。”  
紧接着她就冲Steve点了点头，转身出去了。10厘米的细高跟对她来说也是如履平地，丝毫未让她的脚步放慢，更没能剥夺她走路时的那一份优雅。  
Steve无言唯有惊愕，21世纪的女士果真十分不一样。21世纪...  
“操。”Miss Potts彻底没影后Stark啐道。  
“你究竟有什么问题？”Steve回回神说，对Stark突然转变的态度忍无可忍。  
“我不知道，我就是想骂人？这是我家我想说什么就说什么，你是我家长吗？我十八岁吗？要听你教育我吐脏字的问题？倒是你有什么问题？这里有别人都看不到吗？！你差点把整个计划搞砸！”  
“说的好像你有个计划一样！你除了跟我说了一堆我听不懂的、很可能是用来唬我和显摆的生僻词汇之外什么都没告诉我！而且是你先说了奇怪的话才会被Miss Potts误会！变态，流氓，不知羞耻。你又有什么问题，现在好了我也变成...变成奇怪的人了！”  
Stark危险地眯了眯眼。  
“你是这么想的？老古董？”  
Steve话刚说完其实就后悔了。他口不择言的时候不多，然而面对Stark…Steve像是时时刻刻都在被激发出最丑陋的人格，总是脱口而出最不堪的话来。Stark有这种把人逼疯的超能力。  
Steve对男人喜欢男人原本没什么特别的看法，在他看来发生在个人卧室里的事只跟个人有关系，别人没资格指指点点。而他刚刚就直指Stark是’奇怪的人’。苍天啊，他居然还用了奇怪这个词，他的语言是匮乏到撒哈拉沙漠去了吗？  
“Mr. Stark，我承认我刚才反应有点过激，我不是——”  
“怎么？突然意识到你在这儿一个认识的人都没有，你的小命完全捏在我手里，我神不知鬼不觉地放干你的血把你搅成肉馅包饺子吃了都不会有人知道，所以终于对我客气起来了？”  
上帝耶稣万能的神，Stark究竟是什么做的？每次一张嘴…都不用张嘴，他那些藏着小秘密的小表情、散发着浓浓自以为是气息的小动作都烦人得很，让Steve像是被要高不高要低不低的电压加身似的，咬牙切齿又得不着个痛快。  
“哇哦，这可真是个有趣的比喻，”  
Stark假笑着说，Steve这才意识到自己把想法多多少少说漏了嘴。他大概也还没睡醒，或者是低血糖，又或者是他的潜意识里已经彻底放弃自制力了。  
“触电的时候可得保持好心情，”Stark继续嘲讽地说，“心情不好电阻小，既然我的电压说高不高说低不低，可能就这几欧姆的事就是生死一条线了呢！”  
Steve深深呼吸，“你在威胁我吗？”  
在此之前Steve虽然不待见Stark，却是从没考虑过Stark会不会有杀人灭口这么一出。Stark不像一个杀生夺命的人，无礼归无礼，讨厌归讨厌，但杀人和讨厌之间差得还是很远很远的。然而现在Stark几句话里已经连续两次为Steve提出死亡假设了。  
“我需要威胁你吗？”Stark说，“我不知道我们各自干好彼此的事有什么难的。我干我的活，你一个人默默窝起来别接触这个时间线和这个世界，最后我们和平说拜拜，这样你不至于总是被电刑求生不得求死不能，我也不至于看着你就看到麻烦终日烦得要死。您可帮帮我吧，不要让我总做死亡威胁。你可能不理解，通常情况下我都是好人，我帮助那些面临死亡威胁的人，该死！”  
“你指望我全然地信任你？就这样？嘿你现在在2010年，嘿你现在在马里布，嘿你在这世界里无依无靠，嘿我说我能送你回去所以你必须完全信任我容忍我的无理取闹自以为是和糟糕到极点的性格！？”  
Stark抱起了手，“我可没要求你信任我。你大可以不信任我，随你怎么想，你说我自以为是？我看自以为是的是你，你是谁？你是个连姓都没有告诉我我也不稀罕知道的家伙。你以为你有多重要？知道什么是历史的尘埃吗？爱因斯坦牛顿伽利略可以是历史的尘埃，而Steve·谁他妈知道那是谁，连尘埃都不剩。”Stark轻笑一声，声音有些颤抖，“如果我需要骗你，如果有别人能比我更有这个能力处理你这个烫手山芋，你觉得我会浪费时间把你留在这吗。我不是个’谁他妈知道那是谁’，我也不想变成尘埃，不管这听上去多难以置信，我有正经的事要做，我还有很多想做的事——”  
这话戳的痛处正中红心。  
“对我来说从来不重要，”Steve淡然说，“是谁从来不是重要的事，重要的是抛开的一切表象后，你是什么。你说的没错，我不是谁，我甚至没办法成为什么。”  
说完Steve转身回客房了。他除了回客房也没什么选择，这么大的一个宅子，他有权限能去的地方也就那么几处。他感觉自己像个囚犯。  
对于自身粗口的严格限制导致Steve现在脑内语言变得过分单一。现在的他，比躺在小巷里被揍得一动不能动的时候还受伤。  
接下来他和Stark开始了冷战期。  
一个人，十几个小时十几个小时地独自呆在客房里无所事事，Steve感觉他离发疯已经不远了。他想做点什么…除了挠墙打滚和自言自语之外什么都行！可这客房在Steve眼里虽然已是极尽奢华，却是又在另一方面空空如也。这里没一点私人生活的痕迹，像个奢华版的牢房而已。Steve对于他现在的处境和将来的走向竟是无能为力。

次日清晨，Jarvis的声音突然没头没脑地跳出来又把Steve吓得不轻。  
“Sir说…容我引述：’你个子矮成这样，手指一定短得可怜，又短又笨。’”  
Steve感觉他大概永远没法以正常的心率和Jarvis交流。人工智能这个概念他至今也摸不透彻，21世纪的高深莫测可见一斑。  
“这和他有什么关系？”Steve僵硬着说，好气又好笑。他明白自己早晚都还是得面对Stark，而且晚不如早。但Steve对于这个人的抵触情绪，实在是已经要冲破大气层了。  
“Sir说…’我猜你这样的手是弹不了钢琴的？可能连我客厅里那么漂亮的钢琴都没见过。’”  
Jarvis听上去很尴尬。如果说人工智能也能尴尬的话。  
钢琴跟这一切又有什么关系？Stark对于Steve的羞辱已经够多了，冷战一天后又忍不住出来戳一戳了吗？  
Steve没做理会。  
中午出来准备吃饭的时候，Steve在厨房干干净净的垃圾桶里看到了一本看上去老旧极了的书，拿起来一看，是一本比Steve岁数都大的《双城记》。Steve皱起了眉，心里暗暗嫌弃着Stark的暴殄天物，而后拾起了书打开冰箱。  
迟疑了一会儿，Steve干巴巴地开了口，“Jarvis？”  
“是，Mr.Rowe？”  
这名字巧合地听上去没错太多，Steve先咽下了不适问道：“Mr.Stark在哪？”  
“Sir目前在工作室。”  
“他…他吃饭了吗？”  
“请问您指哪顿？”  
“他吃过哪顿？”  
“Sir上一次进食在九小时前。”  
Steve无力地望着天花板。Stark消失在工作室的第一天，Steve就有感觉这个家伙的作息和饮食规律大大地异于常人，连续工作又九个小时没进食…不健康这个词都没法形容这种生活工作习惯。你无情我不能无义，Stark如果真是如他所说在想办法送Steve回去，那Steve起码也要做点什么，做点什么都比在客房里发呆好。  
不过是先把自尊放一边而已。自尊这种东西在寄人篱下、偏离七十年，又没有能力自行脱难的情况下也是太奢侈了。而且Stark又并不是大恶人，至少目前为止还没露出爪牙（惹人烦到这个地步，如果他真的撕破脸皮露出真恶人本性Steve大概都不会惊讶），Steve不是会被私人恩怨影响自身所作所为的那种人。  
于是他在Stark的工作室门口留了个三明治。然后又留了点土豆沙拉。然后又留了点火腿。第二天早上看到空盘子后他又在原地留了他刚做的小煎饼。  
他看了，其实是重温了那本被遗弃在垃圾桶的书，看完后工工整整地放在了床头柜。他还是不知道接下来该做点什么。  
Steve再到客厅转悠的时候Stark还是不在，但桌子上摊了许多衣服——新衣服，各式各样。还有鞋子，漂亮别致的鞋子。以及一台留声机和一堆唱片。  
Steve不知道这是怎么回事。这是Stark出来过还是有人来过？是Stark买了这些东西还是他要拿去卖？但总之不关他的事儿。  
厨房垃圾桶又被清理了，这回里面有一本《美丽新世界》。  
Steve皱着眉，“他在玩什么把戏？”  
一次可以是巧合，但这已经是出现在厨房干干净净的垃圾桶里的第二本小说了。  
当晚Steve合上书，长叹一口气。  
“我讨厌这本书，”他说，不知道是在自言自语还是在和几乎无时不刻不在聆听的Jarvis说，“之前第一次看它的时候就讨厌，现在更讨厌了点儿。它实在让人太后怕了。尤其是我...来到这以后。”  
“我需要知会Sir您对于这本书的厌恶吗？”  
Jarvis调侃地问道。  
咳，Jarvis虽然远远不是人类，但比起Stark来说已经是个好太多的聊天对象了，也总比没有好。  
“不！不用，我不想让他觉得我们有什么共同点，毕竟他都已经把这书扔掉了，可见也是讨厌这书的——”  
Steve这么说，本是想从这位AI那套点话，但是Jarvis又沉默不出声了。  
次日早上Steve打开门就踩到了一份晨报。一份看起来似乎是不小心/当废纸丢在那里的晨报。客厅桌子上还有几份光鲜精致的一看就满页都写满了‘未来剧透’的杂志。而据Steve观察，Stark不看报纸也不碰杂志。Stark总是用那种...小小的平板，那里面仿佛什么都有。  
Steve抓着晨报，心情复杂地快步走到了Stark的工作室外面，也不管里面乱作一团的声响。  
“你可以直接说‘对不起’，甚至直接让你的AI传达，都比‘你的手指这么短’还有把好好的书扔到垃圾桶里要好得多。”  
Steve对着工作室的门说。  
过了半分钟，工作室里的声音安静了下来，接着滴的一声，门开了。  
“Jarvis说你在外面，有话要跟我说？”  
Stark事到如今都还小孩子脾气地假装自己还在忙，只把背影甩给Steve。  
“我相信Jarvis已经把我说的话传达给你了。你不该给我看报纸杂志，这些对我回去以后没什么好处。”  
“你可以选择看也可以不看。看了之后你可以去改变过去，或是选择性失忆去顺应历史发展。是你说的你没办法给我信任，所以我给你关于现在这个世界的信息，怎么处理就是你的问题了。”Stark说，“这是我给你的信任。你给我的压力很大，这次如果我信任错了人就不只是我小命的问题了，这个时间线可能都会不复存在...现在我把这些压力交给你，以后它就是你的大麻烦了，跟我没关系。”  
Steve低头看着手中皱成一团的晨报，“我不知道说什么好。”  
“顺说，我也不喜欢《美丽新世界》。虽然更不喜欢《一九八四》。”  
Stark说，飞快地回头瞟了一眼Steve又飞快地转了回去。  
“对你来说就这么困难吗？”  
“什么？”  
“口头上的表示？”  
“三明治和小薄饼都很好吃。”Stark一字一句地说。  
Steve叹了口气。  
“你从来没说过对不起吗？”  
“那是什么？”  
“我知道你为什么会生气。如果现在说还有用，我想说我也很对不起。我不知道你和Miss Potts——”  
Stark重重扔下手中的扳手。  
“你不知道。不要觉得你知道什么，甜心，。这样如何，我们当做这几天我们之间的所有对话从来没存在过好不好？你对现在的生活有什么不满意的吗？把你的衣服鞋子拿回你房间去，那留声机你喜欢放哪就放哪去，搬不动就叫Dum-E帮你，缺什么告诉我，我去买…我叫人去买。星星买给你月亮可能差点事，但意思意思，你懂的。”  
Steve皱着眉，“你买的那些？Mr.Stark...我觉得这不合适。我已经在这里吃住了，你也不能拿钱封我的口。我只是想道歉…或者得到道歉，我没有要打探你隐私的意思。”  
“操…我真希望能拿钞票砸你，买下你的倔脾气和拧巴性子然后全丢到海里去！”  
Steve觉得他似乎应该感到冒犯，“别人说我倔说我拧巴也就算了。和人争吵完死都不愿意口头道歉，想帮我解闷却非得用激将法，想借书给我看也非得丢到垃圾桶。这样的你说我又倔又拧巴，也真的是拧巴的极限了。”  
Stark狠狠瞪了Steve一眼。  
“怎么，觉得自己很了解我？”  
Stark突然画风一转，笑着逼近Steve，然后欺身压下来，“我奇怪吗？”  
“呃，Mr.Stark...这个我也很——”  
“是Tony。”  
“不，Mr.Stark——”  
“Tony，甜心。”  
“To...Mr.Stark...别，我，我有哮喘。”  
“Tony，小可爱。”  
“Tony。”Steve小声说。  
Tony笑了，“Tony比Mr.Stark好多了，Mr.Stark听着像个不负责任的老酒鬼。”  
“我当时口不择言才会那么说...如果那让你很在意的话。虽然我有感觉你根本不在乎我是怎么想的。还有...我还是更习惯叫你Mr.Stark，生理年龄上我还是晚辈...”  
“得了吧，你觉得我比你大多少需要用这么老气横秋的称呼来叫我？！”  
“呃...十岁？”  
“十八，我只比你大十八岁。”Tony夸张地嘟着嘴埋怨，“十八岁而已。这样吧，如果你再叫我Mr.Stark，这么把我当长辈，那就一句都不许再跟我顶嘴。”  
Steve吧嗒了吧嗒嘴，“Tony。”  
这就是Tony自己为老不尊了，不是Steve失礼。他安慰自己。  
“如果你不想一个人呆在客房里，你可以在楼下看书，或者随便干点什么。通常我不会让人进到工作室里，但你估计也看不懂这里的东西，让你进来就跟让瞎子进来没什么两样。我相信我这的几个傻子会乐意跟你玩的，别给我捣乱就行。”  
Tony说完，角落里一阵窸窸窣窣的声音。  
“你还是非得每句话都说这么难听。我是瞎子，傻子们在哪？”  
Steve就这么认识了Dum-E、YOU和Butterfinger。

当晚Steve在客厅的大落地窗前坐下，看着窗外发呆。过了一会儿身后响起了钢琴的乐音。他不该这么惊讶的，毕竟，如果真如Tony所说Dum-E是Tony十七岁宿醉后的产物的话，Tony灵巧的手和过分活跃的大脑驾驭钢琴是绝对没问题的。  
半分钟而已，半分钟Steve没做动静，琴声就停止了，取而代之的是刻意为之的哒哒的脚步声。  
“看星星？”  
“我又不能出去，”Steve说，“还不能看吗？”  
“现在，每句话都带着刺的是谁啊？”  
Steve不以为然，“Dum-E都比你适合聊天，他很友好，而且很有礼貌。”  
他转过头看着Tony，发现Tony端了一杯牛奶过来。  
“我从来不喝这种东西，也不知道冰箱里为什么总有这种东西，放得久了又要坏掉——”  
Tony说，然后把牛奶放到了Steve旁边，没再有别的表示。  
“和你不一样，我知道怎么用嘴。谢谢你，Tony。”  
“相信我，我也知道怎么用嘴，你要试试吗Stevie？”  
Steve相比刚和Tony相遇时，在对付Tony这个问题上已经成熟了许多，面对这种情况已经能熟练隐忍地视而不见。他嘬了一口牛奶，继续望着窗外，思绪渐渐飘回了七十年前。  
“Steve？”  
“嗯？”  
“我会送你回去的。”  
Steve瞥了一眼Tony，“为什么对我态度变了？就因为我给你做了点吃的而且没投毒吗？”  
“没错。当然了，还能是因为什么？”  
“不知道，可能因为其实你不是个混蛋，只是喜欢做混蛋事？”  
“哇哦，混蛋？我没想到你能说’混蛋’这个词。你在想什么，在这发呆这么半天了。”  
“跟我闲谈，认真的？不是说让我一个人呆着去吗？”  
“哦得了，Stevie，跟你说话怎么这么困难。”  
“只是想让你感受一下我跟你交流是什么感觉。”  
“你做得可没我绝。要向高手学习，你离我还差的太远！说真的，你在想什么？”  
Steve不懂Tony为什么突然有了说人话的能力，也不知道Tony为什么会对他在想什么有兴趣。  
“我只是在看星星。”Steve缓缓说，“看不出来它们和七十年前有什么区别，但是居然已经过了七十年。你这种没经验的人大概没办法了解我现在的感觉——心痒痒的，想知道我身上都发生了什么，想知道我关心的那个世界、那些人们都发生了什么。这些星星一定见证过那一切，我看着它们居然有点…嫉妒。我想回去，我必须回去...已经过去这么久了，我的工作肯定要保不住了。而且我感受到了风雨欲来…我的国家需要我的时候我得在那。”  
“…作为一个矮子来说你很聪明。”Tony沉吟，“有个消息。据我观察，我之前一直在跟进的那些读数表明送你过来的能量场还在活动，但没有通道的形成。你来的时候的峰值目前看是不会再出现了，现在可行的方案只有利用小波峰时的近似情况，制造类时光机送你回去。这个能量场不止造成了通道，它同时也扭曲了时间，你来的地方的时间流逝可能会比我们现在所处的时间点快上许多，数十倍甚至数百倍，那样的话问题会非常棘手。幸运的是目前来看情况正好相反，不然我就真的得制造个实打实的时光机了，即使是我在有限的时间内大概也做不出那玩意儿…”  
Steve基本一个字也没听懂。  
“也就是说？”  
“我才刚表扬过你作为矮子很聪明你就这么急迫地打了我的脸！”Tony故作受伤地捂着心口说，“六个月内我能保证你的时间点时间流逝缓慢，也就是说，只要我在这六个月内送你回去，说不定都不会有人发现你消失过！就是这么快。”  
“这...这很好。虽然我还是要被禁足很久但起码这是个好消息。”  
“这么心平气和地被禁足，代表你愿意信任我了吗？”  
“代表我实在没有办法。”Steve耸耸肩，“拼蛮力我拼不过你，想从智商取胜也不可能，这个世界我又不懂，就算跑了出去我也做不出下一步的计划。我大概是倔了点，但又不蠢。”  
Tony笑了，这种纯粹是被逗笑的笑容在他脸上并不多见，“我到现在都没问过，你来的时候那一身伤是怎么回事？虽然这段时间大概了解一下你的脾气也能猜个大概了。被欺负了又不知道跑吧？我十几岁的时候也曾经有过那么几次...”  
“不。有个邻居对他妻子拳脚相向，我看不下去。而且我二十二岁了，别总当我是小孩，我是小孩的话你和Miss Potts瞎说的那些岂不是让你真的成了恋童癖吗？”  
Tony怔了怔，紧接着爆笑了起来，“你说得有道理，我知错了，小可爱。不过怎么说我看起来都是个吃嫩草的老变态！”  
“别叫我小可爱。尊重是相互的，你再叫我小可爱我就叫你恋童癖。”  
“哈！可是小可爱是爱称诶！没人说过你很可爱吗？”  
Steve竭尽全力地白了Tony一眼。  
“这就是没有的意思了。”  
Tony玩味地挑起了Steve的下巴，目光在他脸上游走，“你总让我觉得有点熟悉，虽然我能肯定我们一点亲戚关系都没有。大概是我总能在你身上看到我喜欢的金发妞们除了大胸之外的特质...？不...不对...”  
Steve皱着眉，想挣脱Tony的手指，Tony的手却难缠的很。  
“你想干什么？”  
“我在想我在哪里见过你。”  
“你认真的吗，”Steve突然忍不住笑意，“对我用这种在我那个年代都老掉牙的搭讪套话？”  
“我需要吗？”Tony又靠近了点，拇指扫过Steve的眼角，“仔细看...你有我见过最漂亮的蓝眼睛。我这么说只是因为我见过一双漂亮极了的绿眼睛——别担心，蓝眼睛里最漂亮的还是你。”  
“我担心个...”  
“你连睫毛都是金色的...天哪！好长...你眨眼不会感觉到风吗？”  
Steve不知道这是不是21世纪的常规礼节，如果是的话他大概也该实话告诉Tony，说Tony有他见过的最漂亮的眼睛——甚至不用任何限制词。但是按着Tony的路数来说的话，这绝对不是什么奇怪的21世纪的礼节，只是Tony在戏弄他。  
“我没法不注意到，你到现在都没说过你自己奇不奇怪的问题，也没有躲着我。而且你现在在用这种眼神盯着我。”  
Steve承认，他的思绪飘坠入Tony的眼睛里之后就没再飘回来。你得承认Tony的眼睛有这种让人跑神的能力。更何况Steve脑袋里确实塞了很多事需要他一一琢磨。  
所以当Tony捧着他脸颊的手变得更暧昧、他们之间的距离进一步拉近的时候，Steve没察觉。直到Tony吻着他...  
吻着...什么，发生了什么？  
“To——你，你干什么？！”Steve捂住嘴一把把Tony推开，腾地站起身来，满脸通红，“这么戏弄我有意思吗！”  
Tony倒是一副吃惊的样子，“呃...我...”  
Steve没等Tony话说完掉头就跑回房间里了。大概反锁上门锁也不会有用，但还是锁上再说。他跑到了最远的房角，扯了一个有棱有角的花瓶掐在手里，满面潮红呼吸急促。  
Steve的心脏快炸了。他怕Tony真的跑到他这来做点什么难以启齿的事，虽然他不觉得Tony会这么做。但话说回来Tony做的什么事是他能预料到的！这家伙是不是真的没有精神疾病都有待考证。谁会，哪个头脑正常的人会——  
“Mr.Rowe，请冷静，你现在出现了心率不齐呼吸急促的症状，为了你的身体健康着想，请试着冷静下来。”  
Jarvis的声音确实很冷静。  
“你只是个人工智能，你不知道这种情况下冷静有多难，所以请不要跟我说话！”  
“Mr.Rowe——”  
“我不是Mr.Rowe！那都不是我的名字！让我一个人呆一会儿...”  
“Sir表示他认为这——”  
“Jarvis，请让我一个人呆一会。”  
Jarvis的声音顿了会儿，有些迟疑。如果说人工智能也可以迟疑的话，“如你所愿，Steve。”  
起码Jarvis叫他Steve了。起码Steve是他的名字。起码现在他终于能一个人静一静了。  
终于冷静了一会儿之后Steve甚至有想向Jarvis道歉的冲动。因为他说了“只是个人工智能”这种话，对于Jarvis来说这大概挺伤人的。自打Steve来到这以来，Jarvis对他一直都很和善，与Tony无关与正常生活有关的问题上也都是有求必应。而且Jarvis言语中常带着的那点调侃的语气，总让Steve想起儿时教会里那个总会给他点糖吃希望他能长胖点的爷爷，虽然口音上差了十万八千里。  
“Jarvis？”  
Steve再叫Jarvis的时候，Jarvis却没了声响。  
恐惧对于Steve来说不是个常客。Bucky曾经说Steve干瘦干瘦的都是因为胆子肥，该长身体的全拿去长胆子了。事实上Steve并不是个胆子太大的人，他只是不知道恶霸有什么可怕的。恶霸有多坏、都有什么可能发生在他身上，这些都是大抵可知的。可知的事便是没什么可怕的了。但Steve怕这跳跃的时间。  
所有人都应该对时间报以敬畏。看不见摸不着地，趁你不注意一个猛子就能夺走一切的，就只有时间了。  
Steve不明白为什么时间不能让他回到过去，让他再和他已经去世多年的母亲见一面、让他见一见他那葬身于大战中的父亲...为什么时间非要把他扔到七十年后，让他被种种的未知包围吞噬。  
该死，他不该让自己慌成这样！  
该死，Tony的脑子里…究竟在想些什么？  
“我以为他和Miss Potts之间有些过往...”Steve大概是想问Jarvis，但一方的不在场使得这对话显然变成了自言自语。  
Steve看得出Miss Potts对于Tony来说很特别。从那天Tony不得已说那种谎后焦虑的样子来看，Tony是真心不想让Miss Potts误会，却也一时没想到别的可信法子，也正是因此事后才会把火气都撒在Steve身上。  
“戏弄我的方法有成千上万种，他为什么非得干这种荒唐事！”  
在角落里蹲了良久不见门口有动静后，Steve终于迟疑着放下了手中的花瓶，揉了揉酸痛的小臂，躺到了床上，紧紧裹住被子。  
由于发生了这种事情，即使先前被Tony邀请过了，Steve次日也没敢去Tony的工作室闲晃。一夜没睡好，神经衰弱的Steve连出房间觅食都是小心翼翼的，生怕撞上Tony。Steve不想发脾气。他也知道，瘦弱矮小的他发起脾气来基本毫无威慑力，甚至看着都有点可悲。所以他一向更乐意’心平气和’地和人打架。  
然而面对Tony的时候心平气和都不是个选项。这家伙永远有办法让你跳脚、让你冲动、让你变得像是只乱挠的野猫。  
面对恶霸Steve从不会闪避退缩，但是Tony——Tony完全是个新品种。恶霸才不会呆着没事乱亲你！  
Steve胡乱揉了揉头发，长吁短叹地坐在床边无所事事，感觉自己离疯掉只差那么一点点。  
“Steve，你现在有开放的权限浏览近年来的报刊杂志和各类书籍，请问你有什么需求吗？”  
Jarvis的回归让Steve舒心了一些，虽然这样的突然出现还是给Steve带来了些小惊吓。Steve本来想把这个世纪放在一边不去管它，不过现在看来，他似乎需要一些提醒和常识，化未知为已知，免得再被突发情况杀个措手不及。  
他问了自己一个问题——回去之后他能对已知的悲剧无动于衷吗？  
“我都不知道从何看起，或许你可以先给我一些无关紧要的东西解闷...”Steve叹了口气说。  
几个小时后，Jarvis对无“关紧要的东西”的定义令Steve产生了深深的疑惑，因为Jarvis用那科幻小说里都没描述过的虚无缥缈的“屏幕”展示出来的，几乎全部都是花边新闻。Tony的花边新闻。从Tony17岁起的花边新闻。  
奇妙的是，看了这些言辞犀利、充满奇幻气息、且并不完全可信的文章，多多少少确实让Steve对这个世纪有了更多的了解。  
21世纪似乎什么都跟性有关。  
似乎Tony做什么都跟性有关。人们甚至把这个词用超大的字号印在娱乐版头条。  
根据小报们的说法，Tony显然是个浪荡不羁的花花公子，男女通吃私生活混乱不堪，也没见他在谁身边停过脚。  
“你知道给我看这些东西，我很可能只会对他更没什么好印象了吧，Jarvis？”Steve问。  
“我能理解，Steve。”  
“他希望我知道这些事？这些...在我看来都是很隐私的事——”  
“Sir允许你知道这些事。”  
言下之意，Jarvis展示的内容恐怕并不是Tony挑选的。  
“Tony本性如此并不是能让我原谅他的理由，Jarvis。”  
“那是自然的，Steve。”  
“那我就不懂你给我看这些的理由是什么了——”  
“你并没有拒绝，Steve。所以我才继续为你展示。这几个小时的阅读完全是你自愿的，如果我没有理解错。”  
Jarvis调侃地说。  
Steve登时被噎得说不出了。  
“这...”Steve隔了会儿才再次开口，“你说这些都是他允许我知道的，那他不允许我知道的都是哪些方面的？”  
Jarvis安静了一会儿，“有一些信息Sir并不愿意在现在分享。或许日后他会亲自告知。”  
比如说他胸口的光圈是怎么回事。Steve想。  
“我对他的花边新闻并没什么兴趣...”Steve犹豫着说。  
“是的，我相信你对此没有兴趣。”Jarvis的语气像是在对一个小孩子说纸是黑的墨是白的。  
“我的意思是，是的，我觉得我有必要了解我的房东，和现阶段...完全没开玩笑地说…决定着我命运的人，但我想私生活并不是我想了解的内容。相信我，我知道的已经够多了，请不要再分享这些给我，我的脑内画面已经够丰富了——我想知道Tony都在做什么，他显然是个天才，我对他白天做的事更感兴趣一点...”  
Steve就是这样得知Tony有过当军火商的过往的。虽然Jarvis表示相关的敏感信息太多，只含糊地出示了一些新闻的章节，Steve却也了解了个大概——Tony曾经是个军火商，目前却是清洁能源高新科技巨头；Tony曾经是个三天两头爆出不雅照的花花公子，目前却已经好几个月风平浪静不见绯闻。Steve了解了这些摆在眼前的事实，却不了解中间改变这些事实的原因。这是最让Steve好奇的事...  
约莫傍晚时，Jarvis捎来了Tony一条录音信息。  
“你喜欢猫还是狗？不对…你对猫或者狗过敏吗？我是说，我想养只东西很久了…我可以，呃...并不是说我在意你的意见，我只是怕你对猫狗过敏，我讨厌照顾病人。对，我讨厌照顾病人。所以我才问你。操，Jarvis，删掉重来——嗯...嘿小子！你都对什么过敏？操，不对，我干嘛问他对什么过敏？重来——嘿！我有一只狗...或者猫。你看起来很闲。帮我照顾。”  
Steve有点犯傻。Jarvis显然比他想象中还要调皮点。  
“告诉他我不想要猫或者狗。我对猫狗还有Tony Stark都过敏。还有我没那么闲，我一个人呆着很好。我唯一想要的就是让他早点把我送回去。”Steve没好气地说。  
本来Steve同意Jarvis播放录音时以为终于能听到Tony拉下脸开口道歉，甚至有那么半秒钟，Steve严肃地考虑过给Tony改过自新当面解释的机会。  
抱着这样的想法，Tony这么一番翻译过来就是’你被软禁也挺无聊的我给你个机会招猫逗狗吧你可以跪谢了’这种意思的话，简直让Steve忍无可忍。  
Tony下一条录音是这样的：“你有没有吃过草莓？想不想吃草莓？或者樱桃？芒果？蓝莓？”  
Steve没搭理他。  
“想不想看我的车？嘿，没有男人能拒绝车。我有十几辆就在车库里，下来它们就...任你摸。上帝，我的宝贝儿们...”  
Steve有些心痒，但依旧没搭理他。  
“Steve，你真是个难缠的小混蛋。得了吧！你又没吃亏！好像我真的会对你做什么一样！等等...好吧，我只是觉得和九十岁的老家伙来一发值得一试，因为即使是我也还没达到过这种成就——如果能让你安心点，如果我能见到平行世界的另一个我我也会想试一试...”  
这完全没能让Steve安心一点，所以Steve还是没搭理他。  
“你真的让我很绝望，很绝望，Stevie。”  
Tony Stark是一个有严重人格缺陷的人，这一点Steve已经确认无误。  
接下来的几天，Tony基本不在宅子里，Jarvis说Tony还有个公司需要他偶尔出现’做做样子’。Tony要做的事自然比’做做样子’复杂很多——所以消失几天也是可以理解的。  
Steve在这其间考虑过去Tony的工作室简短地参观一下，但Tony显然把他对Steve的邀请收了回去——Steve想趁Tony不在去勘察，和Tony不想让Steve趁他不在去勘察的这两个事实，又是他们对彼此的信任并没有多少的证据。  
Steve依旧没什么具体的事可做，每日也就是吃饭看报看书，在神出鬼没的清洁工鬼没的时候做做家务，也会偶尔拿纸笔涂鸦几笔。后来他发现了电视，虽然这玩意长得并不像电视。Jarvis说现在的电视台有上百个，但并没有都给他看的意思。他只能看一个科学纪录片频道，于是他也会在读书干活之余，看一看帝企鹅的生老病死。  
这样的日子根本没过几天，Steve就已经想变成一只金鱼，把自己从21世纪这高级光洁的马桶冲下去，好和这栋宅子说拜拜。Dum-E有时会凑到他身边来，似乎知道他与世隔绝到几近崩溃，似乎是想安慰他陪他一会儿。  
但机器毕竟是机器。Steve是人，一个已经很长时间没和他熟悉的任何一个人有过任何联系的人。  
“你是个很棒的机器人，Dum-E。”Steve摸着Dum-E的爪子说，并不指望Dum-E能听懂，“我知道Tony总是对你恶言相向，他是个嘴巴很毒的家伙，别让他的话伤到你。”  
Dum-E抖了抖，爪子一张一合，温柔地蹭了蹭Steve的手臂。  
突然Steve意识到了点什么。如果说Dum-E是Tony的创造，那么Dum-E身上必然也有Tony的一部分吧。就如Jarvis在唇枪舌剑和时常不按常理出牌这方面像极了Tony，而Dum-E...  
“Tony十七岁的时候究竟是什么样的？”Steve回想了一下有关Tony的“老”文章，包括那些说他少年英才的，以及那些说他年少不羁的...  
“大概有些孤独吧？或许他十七岁的时候还是个不错的家伙。”  
“别对我的孩子说我的坏话。”门口处突然传来声音。  
Steve猛地一回头，就看见Tony穿着奇怪的便服，一脸血了呼啦地站在门口。  
“你...你还好吗，发生了什么？你为什么穿成这样？你不是去公司了吗？”  
“别担心，我只是飞回了车库怕吓到你又从正门进来的。这样看起来我就是从公司回来的了。Pepper给了我止痛片，所以我现在大概在说一些不该说的话。哦上帝，我得闭嘴。”  
Steve有些紧张地蹙着眉，“你不是从公司回来的？飞？从医院回来的吗…你脸上的伤又开始出血了…纱布红了——你去干什么了？”  
Tony抬手摸了摸额头...摸错了边。  
“别担心，头部血管多，一点小伤口看着就很了不得——我没事。撞了一下，有点头晕。等等…你愿意和我说话了！流点血还是值得的...”  
“我们之间是有很多不愉快，但这并不代表我希望你出什么事。虽然你让人很头疼，但我知道你不是个恶棍。没有恶棍会放弃暴利的军火行当去搞八竿子打不着的清洁能源，也没有恶棍会每年拿出那么大一笔钱用于慈善。不过不是恶棍也有可能是流氓——”  
“嘿！这种用词真伤感情！”  
Steve无奈地摇了摇头，“你这一头血，究竟是怎么回事？”  
Tony在止痛药的作用下笑得有点飘忽，“我讨厌恶霸。”  
“…所以？”  
“比起视而不见，我更乐意噼里啪啦——嘣！”  
“...我回房间去了。”  
“嘿！Stevie！”  
“你看起来糟透了，大概你也应该回你的卧室休息会儿。等你醒了我们可以再谈，现在你得先去休息。”  
Steve拿Tony没辙，而Tony这会儿也跟没了魂一样基本不能自理。  
“好吧，Tony，听着，我扶你回去，但是你不要碰我，别对我动手动脚，否则我发誓，就算我在这个世纪无依无靠我也要让你生不如死——”  
Tony惊恐地瞪大了眼睛软软地举起手，“饶命，好汉饶命！”  
Steve一咬牙，扶住了脚底发软的Tony往主卧走。  
Tony身上的味道并不是Steve以为会有的高级古龙水的味道，而是滚烫的金属和机油的味道；Tony的手也并不是Steve以为的富家公子哥们拥有的均匀细嫩的手，而是指节有些突出变形、粗糙且有好些茧子的一双机械师的手。  
Tony的呼吸打在他耳边，让他浑身有点僵硬。  
“我并不是真的觉得你很可爱，只是觉得说你可爱之后你尴尬的样子很可爱。你得看看你脸都红透的样子...那让我想起我初夜对象——那个比我大一岁的金发女孩…我想知道你会不会和她一样，一脸红全身也都是红红的。”  
Steve想直接把这个男人扔在地上，“闭嘴，Tony。”  
“Pepper，在最一开始以为我对金发有什么执念，”Tony含糊着说，口齿不清，“我说或许我一直没法安定下来的原因，是我找错了方向。或许我应该多看看红发妞们——草莓金，我喜欢草莓金发色，真美，你知道的…”  
“闭嘴，Tony，我没兴趣知道这些——”  
“Pepper...我们从来没有特别来电，但很舒服，就像可以一直在一起那种舒服，”Tony说，“嘿，是你说你知道的！”  
“你醒来之后会后悔你说了这些的，Tony，所以我善意地提醒你闭嘴。而且，我现在拖着你走已经很困难了。”  
“我想要那种关系，”Tony嘟哝着，“一直在一起，一直有一个家可以回。我大概没那种福气...”  
“Tony，我不是那种适合讨论人际关系的人，我甚至都没有——”  
“小处男，小处男，小处男。”  
“闭嘴，Mr.Stark。”  
Steve觉得Tony已经听不清他在说什么了。  
“你很可爱。”  
“闭嘴。”  
“虽然一开始觉得你挺讨厌的，但慢慢地也觉得你这小家伙很有意思了。”  
“我现在很想骂人，为什么你的房间这么远？”  
“你需要小心点，Stevie，四十年代不太平。想到你可能活不了多久我还是有点难过的。我们命运有点相似啊，这大概是我还愿意跟你说这么多废话的唯一原因。等等，我说出来了吗？操，我说这些干什么？”  
Steve心里一沉，“你在说什么？”  
“是止痛片在说话，止痛片没有脑子，止痛片说胡话。坏止痛片，坏止痛片...”  
终于挪到了Tony的卧室，Tony也已经是半梦半醒。Steve叹了口气，只好先放下这茬，把Tony安置好了让他先休息再说。Steve轻手轻脚地给Tony换了纱布，离开房间之前忍不住好奇打量了一眼Tony的卧室，却发现除了大上一点之外，这房间和客房基本别无二致。  
Steve再听到Tony声音的时候，已经是当晚。他以为Tony清醒之后又会让Jarvis传话，无休止地打着圈子想道歉，然后无休止地弄巧成拙。然而这次Tony直接跑来敲了Steve的门。  
Tony依旧不是来道歉的，“我的止痛片都跟你说了什么胡话？”敲了两下后Tony隔着门说。  
“我的止痛片和我的酒瓶子是最不可信的两个家伙。”又敲了两下门后Tony说。  
“嗯，你不乐意照顾我的狗...还是猫，也不想吃草莓，不想和我的车一起玩，想必你也不想出去吧？我就知道问也是白问，这么有原则的小Stevie怎么可能会接受一个老流氓的提议呢...”  
Steve咬着嘴唇倏地站起身来，一把把门打开，“你玩什么把戏？”  
Tony笑得有些狡黠，“我们仔冷战下去你会在这宅子里疯掉，我养个老古董够辛苦了，不想养再养个疯子。”  
“你认真的？你？叫我疯子？”Steve拧着眉头强压火气问。  
“我可没叫你疯子，我是说再这么下去我就得养个疯子。你承认被我养？”  
“Mr.Stark——”  
“嘿嘿嘿！一生气就叫我Mr.Stark这种坏习惯你究竟跟谁学的！”  
“Mr.Stark，你说要出去是什么意思？”  
“Tony。”  
Steve抄手抱着胸，瞪着Tony，没有让步的意思。  
“叫我Tony，我就带你去纽约。”  
Steve掂量了掂量，“带我去布鲁克林。”  
Tony翻了个白眼，“好像我求着你一样！”  
Steve继续瞪着Tony，“我，一个四十年代的老古董，出现在了21世纪。这种篓子是你捅出来的，该着急的自然不是我。”  
Tony这会儿也瞪了回来。  
“长得这么纯良，心可真黑。”  
Steve无所谓耸耸肩，“条件就是这样，乐意接受你就接受，不乐意接受的话，到时候要养个疯古董的是你，我负责疯就好了。”  
“我摊上了大麻烦，”Tony说，“成交。”  
“你是认真的？真的愿意让我出去？回纽约？”  
Tony把手举到耳边，示意Steve他忘了点什么。Steve有时候真的不知道Tony究竟几岁。  
“Tony，”Steve敷衍地笑着说，“我什么时候能走？”  
“明天，”Tony假兮兮地笑着，“明天，我的宝贝儿。”  
接着Tony就往前跨了一步，Steve见状急忙往后缩了一步。  
“嘿，我没要对你做什么…”Tony看起来有点尴尬，立刻举起了手示和，并摇了摇拿在右手的一本书，“只是觉得你不会想直接从我手里拿东西，所以想把它扔在你床上。或者桌子上。或者地上。或者你不想看...我有这么可怕吗？”  
“你问我？”  
Tony把书放在了脚下，“上帝啊，我没这么闲，我也不知道我为什么还在你身上浪费时间——记得把自己打包到行李里，Stevie。”  
Steve都还没来得及再恼火，Tony就转身走人了。  
呵，和Tony置气就跟拳头打空气一样，自己累得满头大汗也都是无用功。  
Steve捡起地上的书，是本译本的孙子兵法。  
Tony这个人简直是个世纪谜团。

 

 

 

 

Chapter 2

“害怕的话抓我。但千万别表现得跟什么都没见过的三岁小孩似的，我可不想让你出洋相，不仅给我丢人还惹人怀疑。”  
起飞前Tony伏在Steve耳边说，然后莫名其妙地递给了Steve一杯果汁，呲牙咧嘴一笑。  
“没记错的话我们还没言和，为什么又突然这种态度？”  
“我乐意，”Tony说，递给Steve一个眼色。  
Steve顺势一看，才发现坐在另一边的Miss Potts在看着他和Tony。  
Steve叹气，低声说，“你应该约她出去，很显然她是不会拒绝你的。你到底是有什么问题？”  
“很大的问题。”  
“你能在完全没有感情基础的情况下，亲一个1918年出生的性别男老古董，却不能约一位你有好感且认识了很久的女士出来？”  
Tony瞪了Steve一眼，“觉得你自己很聪明？喝你的果汁吧。”  
“说真的，你们认识这么多年就没有——”  
“谁告诉你我们认识很多年的？”  
“我看了一些陈年的报纸…如果她的名字从很早就开始出现在关于你的只言片语里，那么只能说明你们认识了很多年了。”  
“不是说对我没兴趣吗，看这些东西干什么？”Tony挑着眉，脸上的阴沉只是一闪而过，“我倒是要问你有什么问题，对我的私生活这么感兴趣。”  
Steve干笑两声，“我只是想搞懂你的脑子里都在想什么。”  
“那天晚上，”Tony特意压低了声音，“难道你忘了？我在想什么还不够明显吗？”  
这话言外之意：你哪凉快哪呆着去，不然我让你窘得想自爆、恨不得从来没出生过。  
这就是Tony一部分时间里与人交流的模式。值得庆幸的是Steve这次听懂了言外之意，不幸的是Steve大多数时候还是搞不懂Tony。  
Steve本想和Tony就这个话题继续理论，但奈何有一股无名的困意袭来，没多会儿他连睁眼都觉得费力。  
“拿条毯子。”  
半梦半醒之间Steve听到Tony说。  
“Tony，你对他是认真的吗？如果你是认真的，我建议你不要再对我们耐心的空乘人员眉飞色舞了，你的小家伙看起来性格很强硬。”  
“嘿！看来这家伙脑壳硬得太厉害，你随便看他两眼都能看出他的驴脾气。”  
“Tony——”  
“Pepper。”  
“如果你是认真的，我为你开心，Tony。”  
听到这，Steve就彻底地睡着了。这就意味着Steve完全错过了起飞和降落。  
Steve渐渐醒来的时候，他的头枕在Tony肩膀上，身上的毯子也有一半搭在Tony身上。  
“还好你没在我身上流口水。”  
Tony见他醒了，立刻直起了身拍了拍肩膀。  
“到了？”  
“到了。”  
“我不可能睡这么熟...我完全错过了起飞和降落...你又对我做了什么？”  
“据Tony说你们基本没办法做到相安无事地共处一天，看来是真的。”Miss Potts的声音突然插进来，“又在争论什么？你们可以安顿好再理论，现在，男孩们，下飞机，别浪费我的时间。”她笑着说。  
“遵命！”Tony冲Steve眨巴了眨巴眼睛，二话不说起了身。  
Steve拿Tony没办法。

Tony在纽约的豪宅比在马里布那栋别墅还大上许多，但这里却不像马里布别墅那样开阔敞亮，空空的一座旧宅倒是有几分阴森。  
“我们得在这里住一阵子。”只剩Tony和Steve两人大眼瞪小眼杵在门厅时Tony说，“我在纽约，有...一些事情要做。”  
“你到现在也还没告诉我，你又对我做了什么？你在果汁里加了安眠药？”  
Tony的眼神说明了一切。  
Steve义正言辞地说，“你完全可以先征求我的同意，我不是个说不通道理的人。你需要我做什么不能先开口问我我吗，打个招呼就这么让你纡尊降贵？”  
“你可以住在我以前的卧房，我去主卧。其他房间可能得收拾收拾。”  
“别岔开话题，Tony。”  
“放心，我从来没有带人回过我的房间，所以你不用担心睡在什么奇怪的东西上。”  
“Tony——”  
“我是认真的，我的习惯很好。还住在这里时我连打飞机都是在浴室里解决，所以，哇哦，那应该是我待过的被我保持得最好的房间了，说真的我不应该让它那么干净——”  
“Mr.Stark——”  
“嘿！小子，我说过什么来着？”  
“让你正面回答一次问题究竟有多困难？有谁做到过这种事吗？”  
“有，当然有。但是，不是你，不是你，就是不是你！转身直走右转第一间房去拿毯子吧——如果你睡不惯一张毯子。晚安，拜拜，再见，甜心。”  
Steve可真想拿钢钻把这颗脑袋钻开看看，但估计钢钻钻上去都会打滑。  
Tony转身走人的时候，带走了一阵急匆匆的、嘀嘀嘀的声音。这大概是Tony随身携带的什么设备发出的提示音。  
Steve梗着一股气在他今晚的住处安顿下了。这间卧房比他在马里布宅子里见过的任何一间房间（除了Tony的工作室）看起来都更私人一点。而即使是这样，这间卧室里依旧一眼望去没几样私人物品。靠墙的七斗柜上倒是横七竖八地摆着一些照片，Steve把它们扶正了，打量了起来。  
摆在最后面的最大的一张照片里，有一个年长的男人、年轻得多的一个女人，以及一个青少年。Steve盯着照片上的少年的眼睛愣了会儿神。想必这就是青少年Tony的’全家福’了，这双眼睛不论年少还是年长，Steve都能一眼认出。  
Tony看上去和现在大不相同，就算排除这之间数十年的岁月给他的面容带来的变化，Tony的变化也还是巨大的。  
照片里的Tony看起来并不快乐，但是同时也并不复杂。这个男孩的眼睛不善于说谎，心思就那样裸露在表面，还掺着些孩童一样的天真。  
Steve从小在欺压和嘲笑中长大，在这样的环境中浸淫久了，察言观色几乎已经成为了本能。他能看出照片里的Tony并不快乐，可是却根本不懂现在这个活生生的Tony Stark。Tony快乐吗？烦恼吗？他身上发生过什么？  
剩下的照片里，除了一张大概是Tony母亲的照片外，全都是Tony在各个年龄段和各种奇怪的电路板、机器人的合影。这些Tony自己的照片，原本都是乱作一团地趴在这柜子上的。  
看来Tony曾是个孤独的孩子。  
Steve回想起他最崩溃的时候Dum-E一直在他身边，那时冰凉的爪子也仿佛是这世上最暖和的东西了。他大概不该把Dum-E只当成机器，因为显然Tony没有把Dum-E当做机器。如果你十七岁，孤独、烂醉如泥，那么陪在你身边的，一定是个朋友吧。  
这个晚上Steve手有些痒痒的。他洗漱好了躺在床上，打算放空会儿还沉浸在兴奋中的大脑，他抓起了一只钢笔和几张白纸，垫在纸底下的是Tony临走前扔给他（更确切地说是扔给了地）的那本《孙子兵法》。  
Steve不经意间画了几笔马里布宅子大玻璃窗外的景色，但大多数的涂鸦都是七十年前的布鲁克林，他所熟悉的街区。他涂了涂常在洗衣房见到的那位棕发姑娘，永远画不对她的鼻子；涂了涂街角面包店的大婶，发型总是差点事；涂了涂不知道是不是又在为他担心的Bucky...Bucky的下巴总是让他很为难。  
涂着涂着，Steve发现Tony出现在了他的笔下。  
Steve叹了口气。Tony简直像是个鬼魂一样，即使是人没在眼前，存在感也实在强烈得很。Steve倒并不感到意外，Tony的五官从审美角度来说非常抓人；Tony身上有一层一层的谜；Tony又是他最近这一段时间唯一能正常接触到的人类（而不是正常人类），所以Steve的注意力被他占着不放也没什么奇怪的。  
但是不知道为什么，Steve看着纸上Tony的嘴唇感觉浑身不对劲。天啊，要知道Steve虽然没亲过什么人更是完全没被亲过，却也不至于跟个被抢了初吻就要死要活的小女孩一样过不去这个坎。这件事在Steve弄明白Tony的恶劣习性是幕后黑手之后，就不那么严重了——说来好笑，为什么Steve会沦落到了对Tony那“我就是万事先想到性”的解释都能欣然接受了的地步...好吧，“欣然”还算不上。虽然Steve和Tony还在为此事较劲，但Steve内心已经完全无所谓地接受了Tony的这个设定。这个设定放在Tony身上莫名其妙得很说得通。  
所以Steve不明白为什么这会儿他会浑身燥热，头也跟着晕了起来。  
“...Jarvis？”  
没有回应。  
“也是...这里是纽约，大概你不在。”Steve说罢轻笑，“那我还在跟谁说话...”  
他打算下床溜达一会儿让燥热退一退，却没想到一站起来头晕得更厉害了些。他摸了摸自己的脑门...  
“该死，我为什么这么蠢？”  
Steve无奈，又披上外套出了卧室，在大宅内摇摇晃晃地乱转了起来。偌大一个宅子，竟是一个人也不见。Steve想着说不准这个闲置老宅也是有备医药箱的，说不准这里的药箱是放在明面上的，或者起码让他找到点水。Tony的待客之道…让人非常不敢恭维。  
Steve觉得他大概晃到了餐厅，因为那里亮着灯。Tony总是忘记关餐厅灯。  
Steve走过去，想着说不准Tony会把药放在餐厅，没想到走近一看那里根本不是餐厅。  
“这么晚了喝酒？”  
看到Tony出现在工作室以外的地方并且没有开启工作狂模式的时候，Steve总是有些吃惊的。现在Tony正在吧台旁坐着，全身略僵，毫不含糊地倒了满满一杯琥珀色的酒。  
“你的嗓子怎么哑了？”Tony没看Steve，低着头问了一句。Tony自己的声音听着也没亮堂到哪里去。  
“我出来找点水喝就好了。倒是你，一个人喝闷酒？”  
“什么？”Tony抬头瞥了Steve一眼，“水冰箱里就有。餐厅就在那，你，拿了水就回去好好睡觉，不要大晚上跟梦游似的出来吓人。”  
“我只是担心你。你似乎和酒精有些扯不清的历史，要知道——”  
“担心我喝成个傻子没办法送你回去吗？就算我喝成傻子剩下的智商也还够送你回去，现在，从我眼前消失，我不想看到你。请，在我嘴里吐出来下一句丑话前消失。天啊，让我一个人待会儿就那么困难吗？”  
Tony说，手有些颤抖。  
Steve愣了一下。Tony虽然性子怪了点，但并不会平白无故这么发脾气。Tony显然是在发脾气。  
“你不能再喝了，你的手已经开始抖了。”Steve平静地说。  
“不，我才刚倒了这杯而已。”Tony蹭地站起身来，端上酒就要走人。  
“看起来可不像。Tony，你去照照镜子看看你自己，你头上那不知道哪来的伤还没好利索，你走路的样子我说不上来哪里不对，但显然你的腿也不是完好无损。我不问你哪来的伤是因为我们说好了尊重隐私，但你这样不珍惜你自己的身体我看不下去了。你看起来像是几天几夜没有合眼，我甚至怀疑你真的几天几夜没合眼了——”  
“有时候我真他妈想把你的小脑瓜捏在手心里。你总是能挑最差的时机说最让人火大的话，就像是彻底研究过怎么惹恼我一样，我原本没这么容易…”Tony火大时说话的语气才是正常人正经地说话时的语气，这语气放在Tony这里听起来万分危险，“你选了个错误的时间遇到我。”  
“想遇到你的话怎么会有对的时间？怎样都晚了几十年。”Steve无所谓地说，“我们就跟说好了一样，一个生气得厉害点另一个就没那么生气。这次你生你莫名其妙的气吧，我已经不想再跟你吵了。把酒放下，你的身体状况不适合这种消遣。”  
Steve上前，想把Tony手中的酒杯拿走，却被Tony挡开了，“我们没这么熟，你没必要打这种幌子。不用担心我会拖进度，相信我，我比你还希望你能早点滚蛋。”  
Steve本来燥热的身体这会儿忽冷忽热的。对于Tony的指责和中伤他的大脑似乎已经无法处理，或是已根本不再在意。Tony真是事儿多，一切都要被他编排得这么戏剧化！这是现实生活啊，撑死了像部科幻小说也就得了！为什么，为什么要把事情想得这么复杂，为什么要把自己搞得这么复杂？  
“放下酒，我保证立刻走人。”Steve硬着头皮含混着说。  
“不。”  
“放下。”  
“不。”  
Steve见Tony要走，疾步走到Tony身前，贴得近了些。Tony一时也没反应过来，依旧迈出了一步。这么一来，Steve不光是被酒洒了一身，同时也被Tony说轻不轻说重不重地撞了个正着。  
紧接着Steve就眼前一黑，搞不清哪是哪了。  
“喂？小子！嘿！我不是故意的...你他妈...操，发烧了你还乱跑什么？”  
Steve感到Tony干燥凉爽的手敷在他脑门上，而后他就被毫无尊严地打横抱了起来。  
“水...我能自己走...”  
“得了吧你，闭嘴，我一会儿帮你拿水。操，你怎么这么轻？苍天啊...我根本不会照顾人！我该怎么办？我要不要叫救护车？不，我怎么能问一个老古董...我应该打电话给Pepper。她说有紧急情况打给她，我想这是紧急情况，这是紧急情况对不对？上帝啊，上帝啊上帝上帝啊...”  
“你念叨得我耳鸣。”Steve眯缝着眼勉强说。  
“好好，我安静一会儿。”  
也就安静了十秒，Tony又开始不安地念叨起来，“我带你去医院吧，你看起来这么小一只，我总觉得我一条腿都会比你重。瞧瞧你，我不想你出什么事！我是说...我是说，万一你出什么事回不去了那么历史改变了怎么办？责任就全在我了，我承担不起，我承担不起，太可怕了！”  
“嘴巴还是这么毒啊，”Steve嘟哝，“我不要去医院，我睡一觉吃点药就能好了，我保证！别让我去医院...我不想去医院。”  
接着Steve就被轻轻放在了床上。Tony像是生怕弄坏了他似的，什么都小心翼翼的。  
“我并没有看上去这么弱。”Steve不甘心地说。  
“你并没有你想的那么强，”Tony说，一脸焦虑，“我去谷歌一下，然后拿药，拿水，拿所有谷歌建议我拿的一切。我现在是应该告诉你睡一会儿还是让你坚持住别睡着？我非常不喜欢坚持住别睡着，因为电影里一这么说必须要死人。我不喜欢死人，虽然也不怎么喜欢活人，但谁他妈喜欢死人对不对，我他妈又在乱说了，我现在就走出去，我现在就走——”  
Tony回来的时候Steve已是半梦半醒。Tony给了他水和几片药，迷迷糊糊地吃完后Tony又耐心地把他安置好给他塞了塞被子。  
接着冰袋就搭在了Steve额头上，这让他多少惬意了点。  
“小家伙，如果你留在这里，如果我命够长，总有一天我会死在你手里。”  
这话好像哪里不对，但是此时的Steve根本无从考虑哪里不对劲。  
“你还生气吗？”Steve迷迷糊糊地说。  
“我没生气…我只是，我只是…”  
“有点沮丧吧？”  
Tony没出声。  
“我想成为消防员，我想成为警察，我想入伍，我想做很多事情，但是所有看见我的人都用那种可怜我或者嘲笑我的眼神看着我。我知道沮丧什么样，也知道沮丧能让人丧失理智，对我来说太稀松平常。”  
“人们经常看到你就下了定论，我得承认我刚见到你时也没想到你这么的...难缠。”  
Steve无力地笑了笑，“你可没资格说我难缠。”  
Tony并没有离开，反倒一直呆在Steve床边，隔一会儿重新给Steve测一下体温。Steve一直没太睡着，头痛实在是睡眠的天敌。  
“如果你温度一直降不下来我就带你去医院，没有商量的余地。”Tony悄声说。  
“我不喜欢医院…”Steve说，“除非非去不可，我不想去。”  
“为什么？你怕打针？”Tony轻笑着，“还以为你身体这么差早就习惯了。”  
“不，不是。”Steve闭着眼缓缓呼吸着，“我母亲去世前在医院里住了很久。他们说她最后没挣扎多久就走了。但我一直陪在那，那段时间就像静止的一样…我每次闻到医院里消毒和小便的气味，都会想起她病危的样子，都会想到我最后走的时候…大概也是这副干瘪憔悴的面孔。每次去医院之后，我都要过很久再回忆起她才能是她健康时神采奕奕的样子。她很爱我，从来没有因为我的病弱少爱我哪怕一点儿。我总希望能记得她健康的时候的样子…”  
Tony似乎是没想到Steve会分享这些很私人的事，安静了好一会儿。  
“医院不去也罢。虽然我的私人医生现在没在纽约但是有钱能解决很多事——”Tony看了眼时间后说。接着又像是在考虑该不该问出口一样吭吭哧哧，后面的话悬在嘴边迟疑了半天。  
Steve轻笑，“你有什么想问的就问吧。”  
“你的父亲呢？他没有照顾你吗？”  
Steve有感觉，关于父亲的问题大概是Tony的心结。  
“他在大战中牺牲了，我从没见过他。”  
Steve以为Tony是要调整冰袋，没想到Tony的手揉了揉他的头发。Steve疑惑地睁开眼，就发现Tony的脸色很是难看。  
“你去休息吧Tony，我想我今晚不会有什么事。这样下去可能我好了你又病倒了，你也知道我什么体型，到时候连抱都抱不起你。”  
Tony笑了笑，嘴上依旧不饶人，“还想着抱我呢？才不给你便宜占，臭小子。”  
但Tony并没有走，过了会儿又给Steve量了体温，见没怎么降温又根本没有发汗，二话不说去换了冰袋，回来的时候带了瓶酒精。  
“脱衣服。”Tony说。  
Steve愣了一下，“你知道这听起来不是很好吧。”  
“你知道我要干什么，少装傻充愣了。”Tony语气轻佻，但Steve烧糊涂的脑子这会儿转了过来，便也听话笨手笨脚地脱了上衣。  
酒精擦拭让Steve舒服了些，过了一会儿就开始断片了。  
睡着前，“你是个不错的家伙。”Tony对他说。  
“你这么说，只是因为我给你做过几顿没下毒的饭。但你也是个不错的家伙，Tony。”  
“你这么说只是因为我现在不得已在照顾你。”Tony说。  
“嗯...胡话。”  
Steve睡着了。  
第二天他醒来时已经快中午，Tony也已经不在他身边。Steve坐起身来，头还是有些晕，但已经远远没有昨夜的种种不适。  
“你醒了，”Steve一抬头，Miss Potts穿着笔挺的西装裙站在门口，手里端着餐盘，“Tony说你旅途劳顿身体又弱发烧了，他本人有些关于Expo事必须去亲自处理，但又放心不下你，于是给我放了假。好不容易大赦一样给我放个假。”  
Steve感觉非常不好意思。他不知道现在Miss Potts心里得是怎样一番情景，大概把他生吞活剥的心都有——  
“嘿，表情不要这么严肃，我只是在开玩笑，”Miss Potts见状有些慌张地说，“我完全没有抱怨的意思，完全没有。Tony说你很不禁逗，我以为他又在夸张事实。因为，Tony，你懂的。”她尴尬地笑了笑。  
Steve眨了眨眼，想说的话还没说出口，Miss Potts又紧张地接了上来。  
“Tony还嘱咐我不要跟你说太多也不要问太多，他说我会吓到你。你有哮喘是吗，Steve？”  
Steve呆了一下，点了点头，“Miss Potts，我真的很抱歉——”  
“Steve，我叫你Steve，请叫我Pepper。能让Tony丢盔弃甲头疼欲裂的人都可以叫我Pepper。”她笑着说。  
“Pepper。”  
“好极了。来，先吃点东西吧。一会儿你还得再量一下体温。虽然Tony说你烧已经退了不少，早上也有人来看过了，但你身体看起来很弱，再好好养几天总是没错的。”  
“谢谢你...Pepper。”Steve说，“我和Tony...Tony他并不是...”  
Steve还是想挽回一些损失的。他可并不希望他的出现让Tony和Pepper之间彻底没戏，Tony和Pepper按兵不动是他们的事，但破坏这种微妙的平衡就有Steve的责任在里面。  
“我也谢谢你的关心，Steve，”Pepper笑容很了然，“我不知道你和Tony之间是怎样的，但我想让你明白我和Tony之间——你看上去还是有疑虑。如果因为我的原因让你们之间有不愉快，我恐怕也没办法原谅我自己。”  
“Pepper，我和Tony并没有...”  
“这也是我想跟你说的！但我是说真的，”Pepper顿了顿，“我想Tony和我都是这样，因为认识得久了，和彼此在一起也自在，似乎是因为觉得合理所以考虑走到下一步。但是感情不该是这样的，感情从来都不是合理的，相反，往往是最没道理、最颠三倒四的。”  
“可我和Tony真的没有可能，”Steve吞了一口口水，“我也想让你知道这一点...我也不想介入任何人之间...”  
Pepper挑了挑眉，“好吧，搞不搞得定你就是Tony的事情了，我该说的可都说了，”她看上去自在了很多，“希望他能早点回来，我晚上可还有个约会。”  
Steve挫败地长吁一口气，接着闷声吃起了早饭。  
“Tony怕你无聊，准备了几部电影还有...呃，吸血鬼猎人巴菲？”Pepper看着手中的碟片瘪着嘴说，“我就知道他会偷偷看吸血鬼猎人巴菲，他居然装作都不知道那是什么！”  
她晃了晃碟片，“想看吗？当然，感觉累的话你还是继续休息的好。”  
“我...”Steve想了想，“我想知道更多关于Tony的事。我是说...我对社会名流根本没什么了解，见到Tony前我甚至都从没有听说过他，他自己又是个十句话八句都在跑题的家伙，我到现在对他都只是一知半解。”  
Pepper听罢表情很是呆滞。  
“你，之前从没听说过他？就是说，完完全全，不知道Tony Stark？Iron Man？”  
“没有，”Steve回答，不由得开始觉得自己的问题很可能捅了大篓子。他从没见过Iron Man这个说法，至少Jarvis从没给他看过，这或许是媒体给Tony起的外号，“我...我住得比较偏远，而且我...完全是个科技白痴。”他心虚地笑着说。  
Pepper将信将疑，“你简直是个奇迹。Tony Stark可是从二十多年前就开始荼毒经济版社会版和娱乐版，一直荼毒到现在，而且愈演愈烈。”  
“我的心思大概没在这方面，从来没有关注过——”  
“你说你们是在画展认识的？你是学生？艺术家？有的艺术家确实与世隔绝生活状态非常地与众不同…”Pepper似乎意识到了什么，突然捂住嘴，“Tony不让我问问题来着！我不知道为什么不能问，他把一切都搞得神秘兮兮的！我是不是冒犯到了你？”  
“没有！只是，Tony也觉得我回答问题会很吃力吧。我对于我们两个之间的事还是...比较敏感的。”Steve咬住腮帮子，耳朵开始泛红。好在Steve知道自己几斤几两，纯良的长相加之老实的行事风格，即使他现在因为说谎整个人紧张得发僵脸发红，Pepper也只会以为他是害羞了。  
“我懂，我懂，”Pepper说，“Tony的小心思们啊...你都想知道些什么？”  
“...随便什么，你可以给我讲讲你觉得有意思的事，或者我需要注意什么...”Steve不好意思地干咳了两声，“和他相处，我似乎总是踩到雷。”  
“有意思的事…”Pepper想了想，“他二十二岁生日的时候，喝多了在宅子外面绕着圈地裸奔，至今网上仔细找找还能找到照片？”  
Steve忍不住爆发出笑声，“抱歉，抱歉。”  
“他把他的机器人当儿子养，”Pepper继续说，也被Steve的反应逗笑了，“八成是个疯子，但是算是好的那种疯。嗯...他喜欢吃油腻腻的快餐？甜食喜欢面包圈。还有就是基本要出门或者见客人才会认真洗澡。上帝啊，他恨不得就在浴室呆五分钟就出来，永远不愿意离开他的工作台还有咖啡。该死的咖啡。”  
“咖啡！没错，咖啡！我怀疑他血管里流的都是咖啡。”  
Pepper叹了口气，“以前贪玩酗酒风流成性，现在老毛病好了点，可又添了条不要命和工作狂。”  
“以前？中间发生了什么吗？”  
Pepper呆住了，“你不知道？真的不知道？他没有告诉过你？”  
Steve摇了摇头。  
“那这就不是我能告诉你的事情...”Pepper说，“或许你应该亲自问他。或者谷歌一下。...你知道谷歌的对吧？”  
然后Steve就打起了哈哈，马上把这危险的话头带歪到别处去了。  
可以肯定的是Tony有很多相当重要的事瞒着他，Steve想。而合作伙伴之间建立信任的基础就是最基本的了解，Steve不想把自己回家的希望全权交了出去，签了个生死合同却不知道甲方的背景实力靠不靠谱。  
他大抵是信得过Tony的聪明才智的，只是Tony看上去...很不稳定，像是在藏着掖着什么一样，这让人很不安。  
傍晚，Tony回来之后没多久Pepper就走了，这两位之间简短的接触Steve看在眼里，恨不得立刻从地球表面消失。Pepper和Tony看起来，都有些苦涩和决绝。  
“我觉得我会为这件事下地狱的，Tony。等我走了你可以告诉她我只是你又一个战利品，玩腻了，觉得不合适什么的。”  
Steve在Pepper走后久久地看着门口，对他床边的Tony说。  
“玩腻了你？”Tony笑道，“玩腻了你有些困难。”  
Steve脸一红，“我就是说这么一个意思。”  
“放心吧，Steve，就算不是你我也不会对Pepper有所行动。那天Pepper来的时候我甚至不应该对你发那么大脾气。”Tony突然正经的样子让Steve稍微不适应，“那时候我大概只是还想再做会儿梦...再自私一会儿，再做一会儿鸵鸟。”  
“可是...为什么？”  
“Pepper也知道我们之间更多的还是熟悉而不是火花。熟悉对我来说很好，可能你不会信，但是熟悉是我想要的，我想要…这种熟悉。这种熟悉就足够了。”Tony垂着眼说，“我不值得更多，但Pepper值得更多。Pepper显然会有更好的选择，而我自负、无理取闹、麻烦缠身。我就姓麻烦，操！我只会把我的烂摊子扔给她。”  
“这几乎是我听过的最令人难过的事了。”Steve缓缓说，想让气氛稍微轻松点，“你不会真的认为你是这样的吧？据我所知你完全不是个有自知之明的人啊。”  
“我起码知道我是个天才。你凭什么觉得我没有自知之明。”Tony挑着眉，“我可是很认得清事实的。”  
“认得清事实你就会知道你和Pepper在一起会很完美，”Steve说，“她关心你，你在意她，这样已经很难得了，你们都在犹豫什么我真是不懂。”  
Tony笑了笑，“没有一段关系是完美的，Steve。Pepper爱我我爱她，但那不一样，我们像是盐，重要但也习以为常；她需要的是独一无二的一片雪花，可有可无但它让你惊喜让你心跳。盐是变不成雪花的，无论看起来有几分相似。”  
Tony略显紧张地玩着手指，Steve不由自主地盯着Tony的指节看了起来。Tony偶尔会这样，说两句真正暴露心迹的话后整个人就紧张起来。回想一下，每次他们之间争吵后Tony也会这样，有些小动作，再或者那双沉默的琥珀一样的眼睛里会有浓浓的阴影一闪而过。  
“我都不知道我为什么跟你说这些。大概是快被你那没头没尾的自责搞疯了。总之你不用自责，可别这么把自己当回事。”Tony一拍大腿，蹭地站起来说，“你快点把你的病养好，不然就别怪我食言不带你去布鲁克林了。”  
“你怎么样了？”  
“我？我怎么了？”  
“你的伤。你的头，还有腿。”  
“我没事，”Tony皱着眉，“我哪有什么事！如果你不饿我就先去修理一下...我得去工作室。”  
接下来几天基本都是如此。Tony不算很早出而晚归，人不在的时候会让Pepper或者那位憨憨的保镖——Happy，来照看Steve。即使Steve已经没事了，Tony依旧是让Pepper和Happy把他护得严丝合缝的。Pepper和Happy对他话都不多，这让Steve一方面庆幸一方面又烦闷得快要破门而出了。Tony即使在宅子里时，也总消失到工作室里去不知道在忙什么。  
人太闲的时候容易瞎想。比如这种时候，Steve被勒令卧床休息时脑子却总是很活分。对于Tony的好奇发展到如今，他已经开始回想他们相处的这段时间里发生的事来寻找蛛丝马迹。Steve目前怀疑的点就是Tony的工作室里的东西——他相信Tony的情绪波动和工作室里的东西脱不了关系。  
Steve总感觉他错过了很重要的一些东西，但他意识不到是什么，他还是太心烦意乱了…天啊，他感觉自己这样被照看着活像是被Tony养起来的小白脸。  
“你说什么？”  
“我像一个被养起来的小白脸。”  
Steve出神地说。几秒之后才突然反应过来Tony回来了…以及他自己发着呆说了些什么，而且还说了两遍——  
Tony大笑，“你不是吗？你被我养着，挺小脸也挺白，不得不说你的评估很精准啊。”  
“Mr.Stark，如果我能去找份工作自力更生的话，相信我我乐意之极。甚至如果你能让我在宅子里打打下手什么的。”Steve愤愤地说，倒也没真的生气，“要不你放我自己出去？”  
“Mr.Rowe，”Tony摆摆手，“想得美。”  
Steve皱着眉，“那甚至都不是我的姓。”  
“怪我？不管，我还不叫Mr.Stark呢。据我所知我叫Tony。我养的小白脸们才叫我Mr.Stark，”Tony装腔作势又挤了挤眉眼，故意压低声音说，“因为我是个名人。”  
“Mr.Stark——”  
“你承认了？”  
“你确定你养的小白脸都叫你Mr.Stark？”  
“万分确定，所以你叫我什么？”  
Steve耸耸肩，“我叫你饭票。该吃晚饭了，饭票先生。”  
Tony笑着，“跟我打哈哈！走，穿好衣服。既然都有体力跟我调皮捣蛋，看来是好得差不多了。我带你去附近吃东西。”  
“出去？！”Steve眼睛一下子亮了起来。  
Tony所说的餐厅对于Steve来说太豪华了些，但Steve的反对也一点用也没有。Tony大概是这里的老主顾，Steve正喝着柠檬水，就有一位穿着剪裁精致的三件套的侍应拿着菜单满脸笑容地走过来。  
“老样子吗，”侍应问，“MR.STARK？”  
Steve一口水差点喷出来，勉强着咽下去却呛得厉害，憋笑也很困难。他也知道在这样的餐厅里出洋相可是会闹大笑话的。  
Tony见状飞快地给他们两个都点好了餐，然后颇有魅力地冲那位用奇怪又关切的眼神看着Steve的侍应笑了笑，好不容易将人打发走。  
“你怎么了？”Tony有些担忧地问，“终于被我逼疯了？”  
“Mr.Stark。”  
“什么？”Tony的表情，从不知所云到恍然大悟再到无奈无语也就是几秒的光怪陆离。紧接着Tony也笑了起来，“你怎么这么无聊，有这么好笑吗？”  
“那是自然的，Tony。”  
“瞧瞧这是谁？”突然有个声音出现在身后，Steve一回头，只见一个尖嘴猴腮戴眼镜的男子苍蝇一样搓着手，笑容狗腿地向他们走过来，“这不是Mr.Stark吗！——我是说Anthony。Tony。咱俩谁跟谁，谁跟谁。”  
“Hammer，”Tony低声对还在轻咳着的Steve说，“你这小混蛋，让我开始不知道更讨厌他叫我Tony还是Mr.Stark了。或许我应该直接让他叫我’爹’。”  
“那是谁？”Steve忍住笑意小声说。  
Tony还来不及回答，Hammer就已经到了跟前。  
“Anthony！你说这巧不巧，”Hammer笑得让人头皮发痒，“居然让我在这遇到你，咱哥俩得好好聊聊！你也来这里消遣？”  
“Hammer，”Tony干巴巴地说，“我只是来吃顿便饭。咱有机会再聊——”  
“那哪行！您这贵人，每次来纽约的时候我都逮不到！来来来，侍应！”Hammer无礼地喊道，“我和Mr.Stark拼桌。”  
“Hammer，不，我今天有伴了。”Tony无奈地示意侍应不用拼桌，但又被Hammer拦下了。  
Hammer只淡淡扫了Steve一眼，“Tony，你这一季的口味可真是惊人。我也有伴，我们刚好四人约会呗！咱俩业界精英谈我们的事业，让陪衬们聊他们的时装周去。”他不以为然地笑，“你带的这位...Tony，你知道，你只需要问问我，我能给你拉来一箩筐更好的！瞧瞧他，你从哪找的这么可悲的小东西？”  
Steve倒是并不太在意，但是Tony看上去有些动气。大概不太了解Tony的人都不知道Tony这是动气了，因为Tony现在正咧嘴笑着——Steve都不明白从什么时候起他都算是“了解”Tony的那一小撮人中的一员了。  
“Hammer，你这是在说我眼光差吗？”Tony开玩笑似的说。  
Hammer在Tony对面落座，指手画脚地让陪同他来的那位浅褐色头发的女士坐在旁边，“哪能，哪能啊。”  
“你配合我点，”Tony伏在Steve耳边，刻意举止亲昵地低声说，“相信我，你也不想跟这个家伙多相处一秒。还有不管他说什么都别生气。”  
“我们可以直接走。”Steve低声回答。  
“虽然他不招人喜欢，但都是老同行，表面功夫还是得有那么点。”Tony无奈道。  
“好吧。”  
Hammer手搭着他的‘陪衬’的椅背，看了看他的‘陪衬’，又看了看Steve，脸上竟然浮现出了点优越自豪的神情。Steve从没想过有一天他能和Tony站在同一条战线上，同时被同一个家伙烦得要死。  
“Tony，那个，你也知道，Expo的事情，你看看，我们实力都这么非凡——”  
四人才刚开始用餐，Hammer就开始迫不及待了。Tony悄然翻了个白眼。Steve看在眼里，甚至都有些可怜Tony。  
“宝贝！你得尝尝这个！等等，把你碟子给我，我帮你切好...”Tony立刻对Steve说，装作根本没听到Hammer，“亲爱的，真的不打算来点红酒？”  
也是因为Steve可怜Tony，所以他很配合地没做反抗，“不用了，Tony。”  
Hammer碰了一鼻子灰，但还是没放弃，“Tony，我觉得我们两个可以强强联手，我是说——”  
“小家伙，你今晚看起来真俊俏，”Tony不正经的语气又来了，轻轻拢了下Steve额前的一撮金发，“还记得当初见到你的时候...你还记得吗？”  
Steve有点不知道Tony玩的哪一出，“哦，那时候啊——”他说，装出一副思绪飘远了的样子。  
“Tony，我是说，既然你现在不愿意继续搞军火了...”Hammer仍在不死心地絮叨。  
“当时你就像个到处乱咬的小狗，”Tony继续对Steve说，“明明在到处乱咬，可是还是让人想过去顺顺毛。”  
如果这会儿不是这个场景，Steve大概已经和Tony开始新一轮的你死我活爱搭不理。  
“我真的，真的很喜欢你的眼睛，它看着我的时候...”Tony又靠近了一些，声音低了一些，用刚好能被对面听到的音量说，“像是你想要掐死我的同时又想要吻我。”  
Steve能感觉到对面的两人已经是极其不舒服了。  
“那我现在，这样看着你，你觉得我是想掐死你多一些，”Steve吞吞口水，刻意把这话说得别有深意了些，“还是想吻你多一些？”  
一时间Steve没有别的选择，只得与Tony看不出情绪的双眸对视。Steve甚至能在Tony的眼睛里清晰地看到他自己——他看起来...他看着Tony的眼神是这样的吗？  
“我以为你知道。”Tony说。  
这句话究竟几个意思，Steve也说不清楚。  
“Tony，Tony！”Hammer干笑着说，“我刚刚说到...我们可以谈谈收购你的专利的问题，反正你都已经放弃军火这片市场了！或者你的战甲——”  
“Hammer，你没看到我现在没法抽身吗？”Tony终于还是对Hammer开了口，Steve怀疑是因为Hammer提到了“战甲”。  
“哦，Tony，你可真是随你老爹。想一想你的老爹，你放弃了他一手经营的事业，难道要让那么多好东西不见天日吗？考虑一下，想想你的老爹，我可是很乐意帮忙——”  
告诉Steve不要生气的Tony这会儿却是动真格地生气了。虽然Pepper忘了告诉他和Tony相处要注意什么，但Steve现在也知道了个大概...不要轻易对Tony提他的父亲。这简直是个最差劲的话题。  
Tony看起来非常不自在。Steve从来没见过Tony这么烦躁不安...准确地说是这么烦躁不安还要忍着不发火，通常Tony烦躁时Steve都能做个尽职尽责的点炮侠。公众人物究竟有多难做？Steve想，如果不是对Hammer这层脸皮碍着事，Tony大概早就一走了之或者干脆冷嘲热讽甚至大打出手了。  
也就是这次Steve可怜Tony。  
“Tony...”Steve压过Hammer还在喋喋不休的声音说，“我吃好了。这里有点热，你不觉得吗？”  
Tony惊讶地瞧了一眼Steve，装腔作势道，“有吗？你确定你不想再吃点？你可是没吃什么。”  
Hammer点头如捣蒜，“是啊，这里哪里热——Tony，我刚才说的——”  
Steve没有和人调过情，但没吃过猪肉难不成还没见过猪跑？Bucky对女孩子们的生猛攻势甜言蜜语他可是天天耳濡目染，他自己虽然真需要这项技能的时候水平不行，但演技还是能看的。觉得Steve Rogers不会说谎不能演戏的，可都是大错特错了，只不过是又被Steve这张人畜无害的脸骗了而已。  
Steve忍着尴尬靠在了Tony身上，“真的热，你没感觉吗？我都有点头晕呢。”  
“你这么一说吧，它确实有点热...感觉不舒服？哎呦，我的小心肝，你身体本来就不好，这在这闷出毛病了可怎么办。要不我们走吧？”Tony说。  
“刚好我们可以一块儿去两个街区外那家酒吧坐会儿！”Hammer赶忙说，“高级会所！比这种小馆子舒服多了！”  
“我还是送他回去吧，他身体不好。”Tony拒绝。  
“你去哪也无所谓，Tony，”Steve满脸通红地说，“就是你回来的时候可别太晚。我睡得早，到时候我睡着了，就别再把我弄醒或者干脆趁虚而入了。”然后Steve看了看时间，装模作样地打了个哈欠。  
Tony刚开始有点呆滞，但马上反应了过来。  
“Hammer，你瞧，你也能理解，”Tony满脸堆假笑地说，“我有更重要的事要做。”  
Hammer大概已经要气炸了，但也不好表示。  
Tony和Steve就这么脱了身。  
Tony揽着Steve从餐厅走了出来，刚出门没走两步，Steve就从Tony身边挣了出来。  
Tony直接就在大马路边上大笑了起来，“我真没看出来！你居然有这个本事！”  
“你从一开始就不应该小瞧我。现在我们就这么出来了，Hammer会不会对你怎么样？”  
“他能对我怎样？”Tony笑得眼睛都红了，“他敢对我怎样？”  
Steve看着Tony这会儿不掺半分假的笑容，忽然觉得从他们相识开始的这一系列争吵不合都已成过眼云烟，似乎所有的不愉快和顾虑都已经不再重要——  
突然，Tony拽着Steve就开始快步往回走，“跟我来，我有东西给你看。”  
Steve眨巴眨巴眼睛，“我还不想回去...我才出来放风这么大会儿，什么都还没看到呢——先给我看看宅子外面的东西吧宅子里的东西什么时候不能看？”  
“我们得先回去再出来。别磨磨蹭蹭的了，过了这村没这店。”  
“先放开我，我回去就是了，拽我干什么。”  
Tony笑笑放开Steve的手腕，“这会儿倒脸皮儿薄了！”  
不一会儿两人就走到了大宅门口，Tony并没打算让Steve看宅子里什么东西的意思。  
“我们到底要干什么？”  
“你进去，找件最厚的大衣裹在外套外面，一会儿就知道了。”Tony神秘兮兮地说，“别等我改变主意了，到时候你后悔都来不及。”  
“我们要去很冷的地方吗？”Steve问。但话音还没落地，Tony就一拐弯没影了。  
几分钟之后Steve在门外等Tony，只感觉身后有一阵风——  
“你的心脏问题大吗。”  
那是Tony的声音又不是Tony的声音...Steve还没来得及回头，就有一股力量卷住了他，再回过神他已经离地面一米有余了。  
“Tony！Tony，是你吗？”  
“你猜。”  
“这并不好玩，为什么我们在...飞？”  
“想不想去布鲁克林？”  
Steve这才好好扭头看了看。眼下正从身后圈着他的，是个浑身是红色和金色金属的大家伙。这大家伙像个机器人，眼睛处冷冷地发着光，胸口和Tony的胸口一样，是一圈冰凉的蓝。  
“...Tony？”  
“是我，”Tony听上去有点不耐烦，“根本没怎么吓到你啊，没意思。”  
“你盼着我有心脏病？我心脏的问题是有但也没那么严重，你想干脆把我吓死？没得逞？”  
“哈哈，非常有趣。”Tony干笑道，“你反应太小了，还没我激动的样子，没意思，真没意思。”  
“所以这就是你一直藏着的东西？”  
“我没藏啊——”  
“但是这么大一个家伙我到今天才看见。你确定你没藏着？”  
“怎么回事啊，你一点也不激动？”  
Steve眨眨眼，“我...还没感到什么真实感。”  
Tony轻笑，“我们去布鲁克林。到时候你就更没真实感了。冷不冷？我建议你先别向下看。”  
Tony把Steve箍得更紧了些，猎猎的风声在Steve耳边擦过。几分钟后风渐渐安静了下来，夜空停止了旋转和后撤。  
他们停在了一个屋顶上，Steve四周看了看，这早已不是他所熟悉的街景，但总有点什么就在这街头巷尾里笼着，让他感到熟悉，像是回了家一样。  
“布鲁克林。”Steve着了魔一样地碎碎念道。  
“你在布鲁克林，我在曼哈顿。你瞧，”Tony打开了他头盔上的面板，自得其乐地观察着Steve表情每一个细微的变化，“我们离得也不是很远。或许等你回去了，你也可以去拜访拜访我。”  
“你说过，你觉得我大概活不久。你说四十年代不太平。”Steve突然想起来了什么的样子，“我们即将迎来战争，是不是？”  
“我完全可以不回答你。”  
“这样也算你回答了我，不是吗。”Steve回了神，知道不适合在这个问题上再逼问Tony，“就算我活到了你出生，真的去拜访你恐怕也得被你气死。”  
“污蔑、中伤、血口喷人！”Tony笑道，“等等，我这么把你绑架到这让你受凉了没？我可不想再照顾你了，我连自己都还照顾不好呢，见鬼。”  
“我没事，”Steve含着笑摇头，缓缓坐到了天台边上，向下望着布鲁克林夜色中的街巷，“谢谢你。”  
“呃，你，先坐在这，稍等我几分钟。”Tony说罢，就像烟花一样，一转眼人又已在空中了。  
Steve从来没见过这样的东西，即使是在他最狂野、最漫无边际的想象中也没有什么能比及他今夜所见的一星半点儿。那...大概就是Hammer口中的战甲吧？看起来危险而坚不可摧，却精致漂亮得很让人着迷。  
红色，金色，红色，金色，鲜艳夺目夸张耀眼。就像是Tony，就是Tony——  
没多大会儿Tony又像是凭空出现一样站在了Steve身后，手里拿着两个热狗，二话不说递给了Steve一个。  
“路边小餐车，经济又实惠。”Tony说。  
Steve愕然盯着Tony的脸，只有这么一小块没被金属遮盖着的Tony的脸，才想起来问出口这个问题：“你身上的是什么。”  
“呃，我的...战甲。我用它来...保护我想保护的人。”  
“Iron Man？”  
“我是Iron Man。”Tony说，神情有些复杂，“顺说，这不是什么超级恶棍的名字。所以，放心！”  
他麻利地举起双手保证。  
Steve消化着Tony分享给他的新信息，不由得对新世纪更肃然起敬了一些。  
“不是超级恶棍，那就是，呃，像漫画里，呃，那种超级英雄？超人？惩恶扬善打击犯罪？等等...秘密身份？不...不对，你连我都可以告诉，Pepper也没有瞒着我的意思，而且你怎么会憋得住...”  
“嘿！”Tony笑得很得意，“怎么样，是不是很酷？”  
“酷？”  
“你现在的房东和金主这么帅气，你不会觉得很荣幸吗？”  
Steve忍不住笑意，更是懒得被Tony这张没把门的嘴冒犯了，“是啊，Iron Man给我买了路边小餐车的热狗，相信我，你穿成这样飞下去买热狗的画面我会记一辈子。‘酷’。”  
“我很荣幸，”Tony微笑着，“起码有人会记我一辈子。还有...这热狗不只是热狗，它是神奇的热狗。”  
“神奇的热狗？”  
“它是我的对不起。”Tony假装四处看风景，“用吃的道歉据说比较有用。”  
Steve愣了一下，“道歉？”  
“你知道的，就是，什么…无缘无故对你发脾气啊，说了难听的话啊，那天晚上吓到了你啊，还有擅自给你安眠药，还有你生病时又无缘无故发脾气...什么的。上帝，怎么这么多事需要道歉？一个热狗够不够？我大概应该多买几个热狗。”  
“你要道歉？”  
“天哪，我非要多说几遍吗？我不擅长干这种事，别逼我，你再问下去我可能真得再给你买几个热狗了——”  
“Tony，我都不在意了，真的。”Steve轻轻拍了拍Tony钢浇铁铸的肩膀，“虽然我估计往后我们该吵还是会吵。”  
“你不在意了？”Tony挑着眉。  
“对啊。”  
“我吻你的事也不在意了？”  
Steve张了张嘴，“那件事。其实我生气主要是因为那天晚上你对我态度很正常，没说故意戳我的话，没做让我难堪的事，你真的在和我聊天。那感觉很好，起码在这个世纪我终于能和人有正常的交流了。但后来发生的事让我以为这点和平都是你为了达到目的制造的假象。”  
“你以为我是为了泡你所以才和你聊天的？”  
“你能让我怎么以为...我现在知道不是那么回事了，所以你别担心。我真的不在意了。”  
Tony叮叮当当地敲了敲他的头盔 ，“见鬼，我怎么会知道你能想到那去。等等，你的意思是说我吻你你已经很无所谓咯？”  
Steve一下子脸就红了，“你从哪句听出来我无所谓的！”  
Tony大笑，“我错了，我不该这么逗弄一个老古董。不过我得说实话，当时我以为你在跟我调情，所以我也——”  
“你以为什么？”  
Tony无辜地耸耸肩，“我以为你在和我调情。拜托，你根本不知道你看着我的时候眼神是怎样的，或者你和我说的话语气是怎样的。你可以回想一下我们都说了什么，我会误会也是非常情有可原的——”  
“等等，你说清楚，我看着你的时候怎么了？”  
Steve的心慌似乎过于明显。  
Tony也被这个问题噎住了，并没有直接回答Steve，只定定看着他。  
四目相对，一时间Steve几乎已经亲眼看到了问题的答案。  
“我...感觉...很困惑，”Steve声音很轻，像是害怕又说错什么，“如果我说我想到你的时候总是会困惑，会不会再让你误会？”  
“不会，”Tony笑着吃了一大口他的热狗，“我想我已经知道这是怎么回事了。放轻松，Stevie，这不是你的错，不管你笃信哪位真主。”  
“我有感觉你又误会了什么...”  
“你确定？如果你还感觉困惑我可以帮你。我只是觉得以四十年代的情况，你真的搞清楚了日子大概会更难过。这样也好，稀里糊涂，一辈子也就过去了。”Tony坐到了Steve身边，深呼吸，顺着Steve视线的方向看了眼夜空，“你似乎很喜欢看星星。真是蠢兮兮的…”  
Steve有些尴尬地笑着摇了摇头，“对我来说可不蠢。要知道现在对我来说其他什么都变了，只有抬头看着这些闪亮的小家伙的时候我才能找到点安慰。”  
“如果你这么害怕时间，我可以买钻石给你。”Tony开玩笑又不似开玩笑地说，“千百年不变的、可以随身携带的、闪闪亮亮的小家伙！”  
“你这是在跟我求婚吗？”Steve想都没想地呛道，回过神来的时候Tony又已经开始前仰后合。  
“瞧，这就是我说的。你似乎总无意识地对我做这种事。”  
“我不是——”Steve说，然后又停下，再开口，又咽回去，“是你先这样。所以我才这样。这叫以其人之道还治其人之身。”  
Tony轻笑了一声，紧接着却变得很安静。  
“你让我也很困惑。困惑，惊慌，手足无措。”Tony突然沉吟道。  
“…为什么？”Steve问，“就是因为我总是让你误会？我会注意的，说真的，我很抱歉。”  
Tony没回答，只对着夜空笑了笑，“倒也不重要。”他指着天空，话锋一转，“瞧瞧这些孤魂野鬼。你知不知道？我们看到的星星点点都是它们过去的影子了。可能是几年前的，几十年前的，甚至几百万年前的。你感受到了没？”  
“什么？”  
“时间像个婊子。”Tony说，双腿在天台檐上轻晃着，“时间和距离、时间的距离，像个婊子。”  
“我已经懒得提醒你注意语言了，”Steve笑着摇摇头，“你为什么说它们是孤魂野鬼？”  
“在你眼里它们是满天繁星，一颗一颗作伴，凑得很近的样子。可事实上它们谁也不认识谁，它们遥望彼此就和我们遥望它们也差不了多少。那距离大概比想象中孤独。”  
“那只是星星的孤独。”Steve淡淡地说，“你这说法让我都没法好好欣赏它们了，简直是又扫兴又悲伤。”  
“我不是故意的，Hammer总是能让我多愁善感。你也能理解吧，他的存在会让人无限担忧人类的未来——”  
“Tony，偶尔袒露点自己的心事不是坏事，你甚至应该多这么做。”Steve认真地看着他，“试着对人多抱一些期待也多抱一点信心。人类是需要人类的，承认你的脆弱、直面你的欲求并不是弱小的表现。你没有必要把所有情绪都揉皱了塞进心里，直接坦诚你自己的情绪会比说些不着边际的星星舒爽得多。”  
“如果我说好你会停止说教吗？”  
“不。”  
“那我说不呢？”  
“也不。”  
“我有Dum-E。”  
“是的，你还有Jarvis。”Steve白了他一眼，“别告诉Dum-E我这么说…但是你需要真正的人际交往，Tony。”  
“那我可以告诉Jarvis你这么说了？”  
Steve无语地呼啦了一把头发，“不，Tony，Jarvis也会生我的气的。”  
“瞧，你已经承认他们的人格了！所以我和我的孩子们的交流也是人际交往，这有什么不好的？”  
“那不一样，Tony。有人在乎你，有人希望能让你轻松些，有人想知道你身上都发生了什么！”  
Steve说罢下意识地避开了Tony的眼神，他不想瞥见Tony看着他的表情。  
“你想知道？”  
“什么？”  
“关于我身上发生了什么。我知道Jarvis告诉了你很多事，但你现在心里一定还在打鼓，想摸清我的底细，想信任我但又不敢。”Tony的声音很低，“今天你救我一命，如果你问我会告诉你。”  
“为什么今天...我是说，我不想窥探你的隐私——”  
“你只需要问，我来决定那是不是隐私。”  
Steve有些惊讶，但还是吞了吞口水开了口，“好吧。发生了什么？在富家公子哥和Iron Man之间发生了什么？”  
Tony点了点胸口的光圈，一如他有心事或者在思考时的小动作，“发生了这个。”  
“我至今不知道那是什么，我有感觉那是个敏感话题——”  
“两年前我在海外战场谈生意时，发现我的武器被卖给了不该卖的人——我被自己的武器炸伤又被恶势力绑架，弹片留在了胸腔里。这是个方舟反应堆，它为我胸腔里的电磁铁工作，用来防止弹片进入我的心脏，同时也为这个大家伙供能。”Tony敲了敲胸甲，“被囚禁期间我假意答应他们帮他们制造武器，实则造了Iron Man的原型机，逃了出来。”  
Steve一时间哑口无言，不知道这番不可思议的话只是Tony的玩笑还是切实发生过的事实。  
“从此我和军火行当说了拜拜，估计你也能理解为什么。”Tony继续，“接着我成为了Iron Man，我有责任处理我的烂摊子。Iron Man处理掉了在我眼皮底下被私卖给敌方的Stark武器。Iron Man保护我曾伤害过的以及险些伤过的一切。”  
“Tony...你是认真的？”  
“我没在说故事，”Tony说，“并不是所有人都知道这些事，但所有人都知道个大概，你会知道我说的是真的。你可以信任我，就像我说的，我有责任处理我的烂摊子。而你会在这里是我的错，我有很多臭毛病，但不负责任并不在其中。”  
“...为什么告诉我这些？”  
“替你省点心，”Tony说，“你少胡思乱想点我也心安一些，你能多信任我一点我也更有动力一点。”  
“那你呢？”Steve轻声问。  
“我怎么？”  
“信任我吗？”  
“你有什么需要信任的？我都没有立场来谈对你的信任的问题，惹出麻烦的又不是你。”  
“你起码可以信任我不会故意给你找麻烦，我不会把我们的秘密说出去。”Steve满怀期望地看着Tony说，“你知道我不会做这种事的，对吧？”  
Tony一脸惊奇，夸张地看着Steve，之前的严肃气氛烟消云散，“鬼才信，我连你叫什么都不知道，你会干出什么勾当我怎么可能心里有准。”  
“嘿！我可以告诉你，看在你带我飞带我回布鲁克林请我吃神奇的热狗的份上，你问我就告诉你。”Steve笑道。  
“不，”Tony想都没想，“别让我知道。”  
“为什么？”  
“这样就没那么真实了。”Tony说。  
Steve不敢名状Tony这时的神情。一瞬间，Tony不再那么难懂。从隔着层层帘帐到隔着一层轻纱，一个模糊的影子已足以让Steve开始心疼。这可不是个好征兆。  
他们就这样在屋顶上安静了很久。一起默默吃完了热狗、默默看了会儿楼下的车水马龙、又默默望了会儿夜空。  
Tony问Steve想不想再到处看看，Steve自然是想。但因为Iron Man容易引来狗仔，他们俩只好像两个调皮的孩子一样在各个屋顶上悄然穿行，从高处打量着街巷。Steve偶尔和Tony聊上几嘴几十年前发生在他们正经过的街区的故事，细数他打过架的小巷；Tony大部分时间在倾听，偶尔也调笑两句，他说Steve的光辉事迹总让他觉得很熟悉，似乎哪里看过，此外还夸下海口要教Steve几招防身克敌。  
最后他们又在一个屋顶呆了一小会儿。Steve说他有点想念Jarvis，Tony便勾起嘴角摘掉了头盔递给了Steve，示意Steve戴上。Tony打趣Steve瘦小的身板戴着头盔的样子很像豆芽，Steve回了几句嘴，并不甚在意地戴着头盔和Jarvis聊了一会儿。  
摘下头盔后，夜晚像是再次降临一般，沉静平和。Tony钢铁包裹着的指尖轻柔地顺了顺Steve头顶几缕被头盔弄乱的头发。  
两人决定回家的时候已经很晚，Tony坏笑着牵着Steve的袖口去搭了地铁。幸好这时车厢里已经没什么人，而且车厢内的座位显然也很结实，至少穿着战甲的Tony没能把它弄坏。  
他们像是吃错了药一样笑了一路，Tony说这是他第一次穿着战甲搭地铁，而Steve说这大概是他见证过的最蠢的事了。  
下地铁的时候Steve不小心被绊了一下，Tony及时稳住了他。Steve抓住了Tony，左手抚在了Tony发着光的胸口上。  
“你...还会痛吗？”Steve突然问。  
Tony一脸疑惑，“应该是我问你伤没伤到哪里才对吧？你这小矮子下个地铁都能摔。”他笑道。  
“不，我是说...还留在那里的弹片。你还会痛吗？”  
这大概是个不该问的问题。  
这问题太私人了，太敏感了，Steve甚至不知道他为什么会脱口而出这种问题。这本来是个轻松愉快的夜晚，为什么他就不能闭上他的嘴，让一切都停留在这样的气氛里呢？  
“没有人问过我。”Tony的惊讶显而易见，却又不以为然地拍着Steve的肩膀，“现在弹片伤不到我，它们对我来说都没什么存在感。你瞧，21世纪还是很不错的。”  
“真的？”  
“我看起来像是每天都被这些弹片折磨吗？”Tony摆摆手，“走吧小鬼，我再多揽着你一会儿就会有多事的家伙打电话报警了。”  
Steve闻言立刻站直找回了重心，慌张地笑了笑，“心虚了？你真的是恋童癖吗？”  
“你真的是小白脸吗？”  
“小白脸听上去比恋童癖好多了。”  
“上帝啊，我不是跟你说过我初夜的事情，我看起来像个恋童癖吗？”  
“哈，所以你记得那天你都说了什么！”  
Tony立刻举手投降，“我什么都不记得了！天啊，别让我想起来，我会想跳进河里的！”  
“你告诉了我你二十二岁生日的时候发生了什么。”  
“我才没——Pepper！这个女人，”Tony翻了个白眼，“你们，你们联合起来欺负我一个可怜人。”  
“少装可怜了。”  
“你现在怎么变得这么不饶人了，臭小子？”  
“你说得好像我曾经是个软蛋一样。”  
“啊，没错，你说得没错，你一直让我头疼。”Tony隔着头盔假模假式地揉着太阳穴，“走吧，我们回家，小家伙。”

毫无意外的是，在这之后Steve和Tony依旧每天吵上几次。  
Tony“强烈鄙夷”着Steve那套40年代保守的价值观，而Steve“强烈鄙夷”着Tony那套21世纪极不健康的生活方式。然而现在他们之间的摩擦争执和之前种种比起来，不过都是些小打小闹罢了。  
Tony也不再把Steve锁在工作室外。Steve便很自在地在工作室里度过一天中的大部分时间，做他平常做的事，外加像个老妈子一样唠叨着，总想要纠正Tony的不良习性，敦促Tony保持着差不多还算正常的作息。Tony对Steve的报答就是大量地使用70年代后才流行起来的各种时髦词汇，佐以无伤大雅的冷嘲热讽阴阳怪气，向Steve开炮。Steve大部分都听不懂，但从小部分勉强猜出意思的话来看，Tony喜欢用这种方式打擦边球。  
Steve说不好Tony究竟在做什么，毕竟他们之间曾经有过“我以为你在跟我调情”这种误会。如果Tony也不想再有这种事发生，最明智的选择显然是不要把话题再往那个方向引。而现在Tony却一直在打擦边球。  
Steve甚至都没办法感到为难。他想告诉自己这不是他的问题，但每次类似情况发生的时候，他都会不由自主地看一眼离他最近的反射面里他自己的影子。这简直不可理喻！Tony一如既往地像是一剂让他发疯的特效药，Steve想把他们之间这点微妙的张力和若有似无的拉扯全数怪罪到Tony头上，但Steve困惑、慌张的内心深处知道，他在这场混战里并不是那么的无辜——他远远没有他自己想象中那么了解自己。  
“你又在想什么？又不是大哲学家，天天皱着眉头像是在考虑人类来自何方去向何处一样。”Tony的声音突然从头顶传来，“你在画画？在画什么？”  
Steve渐渐回过神。这也是个问题，很大的问题。每次他思考有关Tony的事情的时候，他就像是被巨大的漩涡捕获了一样深深陷了进去，总出神得厉害。  
“我？”Tony笑得狡黠，“我知道我很帅气，不得不说你选模特还是很有眼光的。画的不错啊，你是美术院校的？”  
“算是吧，”Steve慌张地收起画纸，看了眼时间，“你不是说你今晚有事？那个...那个什么...”  
“Maria基金会慈善晚宴，为明晚的Expo开幕预热。没意外的话后天我们就回要马里布了。”  
“对...这个基金会。呃，你母亲的基金会。”  
“对。所以呢？”  
“所以...？”Steve疑惑地问，“所以什么？”  
Tony夸张地翻了个白眼，“你的小脑瓜啊，都在想什么？我刚才问过你要不要跟我去，我应该不会待太久。我们可以溜出来，四处转转，我可以带你去你想去的地方。你又闷了几天了，我担心你精神崩溃。你看起来总是心不在焉的。”  
“我没事，”Steve干干地说 ，“大概确实需要出去放放风。”  
“想家了？”Tony犹豫了一会儿后问。  
Steve点点头。这又不算说谎，Steve从来没停止过想家，这是事实。  
“那我告诉你这个好消息吧！我已经做完了计算，送你回家完全是可行的。现在已经开始着手实际的工程了，一回到马里布就能立刻开始，我想应该并不会需要太久——”  
“等等，你的意思是之前你根本不确定你能不能送我回去？”  
Tony哈哈了两声，“不不不，我知道我能做到，但是不知道我能不能做到，你知道我什么意思不？”  
Steve抄着手，故作严肃，“你可得把话说清楚。”  
“我显然可以做到送你回去，只是我还没有理论验证过，需要做个证明题而已。现在证明题做好了，顺便也做完了计算题，就是这么个事。我，Tony Stark，交在我手上你还有什么放心不下的！”  
“你这是典型的自恋人格，你照镜子的时候看到的自己有一米八五吧？”  
Tony瞪了他一眼，“你这矮子没资格说我。快去收拾一下你自己，过一会儿我们就出发。”  
Steve是经历过29年大萧条的人，并且从小穷到大，所以Tony在他身上大把大把地花钱这种事，他无论如何都是不可能习以为常的。唯一让他闭上嘴不再对Tony推推搡搡的理由，就是他知道这能让Tony感觉好一些。正如Tony所说的，Tony的钱没有局限。但Tony表达情绪的方式很有局限。  
当晚Steve穿着他人生第一件大概也是最后一件礼服站在镜子前，几乎快要认不出自己。虽然他还是一副弱不禁风的样子，现下却比之前已经壮了些，这身礼服也为他可悲的干瘪身板打了打掩护。  
“你看上去不错，小家伙。”  
“你还是叫我小家伙。”  
Tony挑挑眉，“不喜欢叫你老家伙。要不，你喜欢哪一款？小家伙，小东西，小子？”  
“Steve就挺好的。”  
“甜心，宝贝，蜜糖，心肝儿，小可爱，亲爱的？”  
“哪一样还没人用过？”  
Tony表情突然有些复杂，也不再接着这个茬继续扯下去了。他无奈地看着Steve手忙脚乱地折腾着那条宝蓝色菱格的领带，笑容淡淡的，轻轻摇了摇头。  
Steve的手指被Tony拨开，颈子一阵热浪袭来。这会儿Tony身上的味道确实是古龙水的味道了，Steve注意到。虽然基调还是有种厚重辛辣的，烧热的金属和机械一样的味道。  
“连领带都不会打，按理来说学美术手不应该太笨才对。”Tony说。  
Tony给他打领带的动作，Steve不知道是不是特意放慢了，如果放慢了，又是为什么放慢的？到了现在，他所感觉到的细枝末节，里面有多少是真实发生了的，有多少是他想得太多，Steve都已经不得而知。  
“到了之后，你怎么自在就怎么来。找个舒服的地方待一会儿，我保证不在人堆里周旋太久。”Tony完事后捏着Steve的肩膀说，又掏了掏口袋，拿出了Steve已经见怪不怪的’手机’递给Steve，“别乱跑。Jarvis在这，如果迷路了他会告诉你该怎么办的。”  
“为什么不干脆在这里办晚宴，宅子里地方足也够大的样子。”  
Tony笑了笑，“我一年住在这里的时间不长，维护得少，大多数房间都快年久失修了。我们挑剔的宾客会不满意的。而且...她不在这里。她不在，我就不想再在这里看到记忆的影子了，没有意义，徒增伤感。”  
“你母亲？”  
Tony没回答，只拉着Steve的袖子往出走。  
“你打算以后搬回这里吗？我是说...我听Pepper说你打算把公司的重心挪到纽约？”  
Steve继续问。  
“Pepper告诉你了？”  
“对，她问我有没有跟你回到纽约的计划。她以为我在马里布生活——你要搬回这里吗？这座宅子？”  
“我另有打算，这栋宅子老了，住起来不舒服。再翻修装新设备系统又太费功夫。”Tony这么说着，Steve却也明白这只是其中一小部分原因，“问这个做什么？”  
“万一我回不去了，失败了，干脆被扔得比2010更远了，我得知道去哪找你。”  
Tony笑了，也知道Steve只是在打哈哈，但没再细究。  
“你对我应该更多点信心，Stevie。”

Steve不是一个热爱派对的人，而Stark家的晚宴比派对还要让他手足无措。Tony在会场里就是众星捧月众人围拥的存在，没一会儿就消失在了一片嘈杂中。  
Steve按着Tony的指示，老老实实地找了靠着大落地窗的沙发坐下，一板一眼，坐得端端正正的，这种气氛让他不由自主地紧张。他没吃什么东西，因为Tony说一会儿要一起去试试中餐。Steve得承认他对于Tony描述的那些美味还是很期待的。  
有几个看起来也比较边缘化的名流过来搭了几句话又走了，这怨不得人，Steve并没表现得太热情，谈话根本维持不下去。开始还有些人好奇地看看他这边，到后来，他附近方圆几米内都没有人影。幸好那个Hammer似乎不在，不然又会闹出点小插曲，Steve想。  
两杯果汁之后Steve看到不远处Tony开始向他缓缓挪过来。不过短短的距离，Tony目光时不时落在他身上，却要不停应付身边涌过来的各色人等。状似把酒言欢，实则熟练客套地把人打发了过去。  
Steve真不知道Tony是怎么运作的。应付这样的场合，Tony的操控掌握就像呼吸一样自然。  
就在Steve都已经起身整理衣服准备出去等Tony了的时候，突然有个高挑年轻的姑娘钻到了Tony的身边。Tony先是吓了一小跳的样子，但立刻恢复了那副笑嘻嘻的花花公子德行。  
接下来，事情就向一头栽进了东非大裂谷一样。  
那姑娘和Tony小声说了几句，Tony和这姑娘小声说了几句。Steve知道Tony想表现亲昵的时候是什么样，所以他能肯定Tony至少在今晚没想和这位姑娘有什么发展。但这位姑娘这边可就不是那么回事了。  
“我知道她在骗我，她从小就是个撒谎的小婊子！”这姑娘说话的声音大了起来，“但你为什么不接我的电话，Tony？还有短信，我一直在联系你。你的手机坏掉了对不对？”  
“嘿，Be...？Bonnie，嘘，大家都在看着你，我们出去说？”Tony尴尬地扶住姑娘乱舞的手臂，“你先...你先冷静一下。”  
“让他们看，Tony，让他们看。他们得知道你是和我在一起，而不是Cici那个贱货！”她说，“那个贱货居然叫我别做梦了。哈？Tony，你应该打电话告诉她让她别做梦了。”  
人群吵闹了起来，之后安保过来了才拉住了情绪很是激动的这位Bonnie。安保要拉她出去，Tony示意安保让他们态度好些。在Bonnie被请出去前Tony最后和她小声说了几句，没人听见，但Bonnie却开始嚎啕大哭，昏天黑地，歇斯底里，伤心欲绝。  
人群散开的速度之快，就像这场闹剧是名流聚会时每每发生的常事一般，Tony甚至因此迅速地脱了身。Tony顺了一把西装上的褶皱，叹了口气，和Steve会和了。  
他们从侧门低调地溜了出来，外面夜色正浓。Happy把车子停到了他们跟前，交上了钥匙，点了点头，又扭头走了。  
“刚才是怎么回事？”Steve话音还没落，就见一个黑影窜了过来。仔细一看，这不是Bonnie还能是谁。  
“所以他是你的新宠？”Bonnie的眼线已经花了，不顾狼狈地指着Steve大声问，“我知道你晚宴的时候喜欢怎么溜出来，你早就应该知道我会等你，Tony。”  
“Bonnie，我说过了，我们两年多之前就结束了，严格的说我们没有开始过。”Tony压着声音说，“我们说好了只是几个晚上，你忘了吗，Bonnie？别让我看起来更混蛋一点儿了！我确实是个混蛋，但我不会玩弄感情，我从来不玩弄感情因为这跟感情从来没关系，你忘了吗？”  
“不，不是真的，”Bonnie颤抖着说，“我知道你爱我，你...你送给我红宝石，红宝石代表爱情——”  
“那是因为你拉着我不走说你很喜欢——”Tony扫了一眼Steve，看上去恨不得找个地缝钻下去。  
“不，你说谎，”她哭道，恨恨地看向Steve，“他有什么好的？他像个小婊子一样吸你的老二？用瘦骨嶙峋屁股伺候你？这是你和他在一起的原因吗？他能给你的我都可以，我都可以！”  
Steve这辈子，从来，从来没有被这般恶言相向过，即使是整条街的恶霸地痞冷嘲热讽，也没有这位Bonnie的一句话刺得深。  
Tony把Steve拢到了他身后，Steve抗拒了一下，Tony却真的使上了力道。  
“Bonnie，”Tony的语气一下子降到了冰点，“这是最后一次，我们最后一次见面，最后一次说话，你听懂了吗。”  
Bonnie哭着狠狠摇头，像受伤的小动物一样已经不再哭喊，只是呜咽着，从内而外开始瓦解一样。  
“你爱我，我知道。你从来不说，但我知道。你送给我项链戒指首饰盒，我要的都送给我，你是爱我才会这样的对不对？”  
“你不会想听见我说实话的，Bonnie。离开这，回洛杉矶比，或者随便你去哪。”  
Steve这次没有像帮Tony从Hammer那脱身一样挺身而出。他默默打开车门坐到了副驾驶，又关上了车门，把时间留给了Tony和他这麻烦缠身的情史。  
他在车里，等待了五味杂陈的十来分钟。车里基本听不见Tony和Bonnie之间的对话，但借着门廊的灯光却能看清他们的每个动作眼神。  
Bonnie突然抓住Tony的领子的时候Steve心下一紧，在他担心出什么状况刚想下车之际，Bonnie却像是垂死挣扎的鱼儿一样吻了Tony。Tony并没有抗拒，接着如同Steve看过的每一部经典缠绵的爱情片一样，Tony揽住了Bonnie的腰，唇舌交缠地吻着她，就像这是世界末日似的。  
Steve的呼吸凝滞了起来。他感到胸口像是有一块巨石反复地落下、被抬起，落下、被抬起。那感觉甚至说不上疼痛，只是好像生来便没有肺叶一般——  
他强迫自己做了个深呼吸，再看向窗外的时候，Bonnie正蹲坐在地上泣不成声，而Tony已经不在她身边。  
“走了。”Tony开门上车的声音才让Steve意识到Tony没走远，“你路上可以随便骂我没良心，但拜托，起码让我先离开这。”Tony说。  
“我不知道发生了什么，也根本没有骂你的理由。”  
“但你看着很心烦意乱。”Tony吞了口口水，“我不知道她会作为宾客的陪同进场，我甚至都忘了她存在。”  
Steve皱了皱眉，“你会这么随便地忘掉你的前女友吗？”  
“她不是！该死！你觉得我的前女友会对你说那样的话吗？她不是！那对我来说只是几个不眠之夜而已！别在意她的话，Steve，对不起，我不该让你听到这么难听的话，是我的错——”  
“你为什么还要在意我的想法！那里有一个女孩子哭成这样，你却跟我说对不起？我可以下车或者坐到后面，你应该送她回去，她的状态看起来糟透了——”  
Tony像是没听到Steve的话一样发动了汽车。Steve看着后视镜里Bonnie的身子越来越小，最后变成了黑夜里不起眼的一个点。  
“她和男伴一起来的，会有人送她回去。”走出几分钟后，Tony才打破沉默开了口，“你早就知道我不是什么好鸟，那还只是现在的我。两年前，我甚至不知道该用什么词来形容我。”  
“哦？”Steve看着窗外，淡淡说。  
“她不是我的前女友，是因为我根本不会有女朋友。所有人都知道，Tony Stark可以一起玩几夜，但也只是玩几夜。我以为她也懂，我说得已经那么明白——”  
“听上去可不止是这样。”  
“她有一个双胞胎妹妹，Cici。都是那年MAXIM的十二月女郎。”  
Steve突然转过头，“什么？”  
“我说了，我知道，我知道，我糟糕透顶。小报们以为我是一举拿下了姐妹两人，但实际上不是。我先遇到的Bonnie，之后才又对她妹妹下了手。那时Bonnie有一些...小问题，酒精，药物，都掺和掺和。她清醒时和正常人没什么两样，只是酒精药物上头的时候，有些偏执。当时我并没当回事。”  
“天啊，Tony？！”  
“Bonnie和Cici原本很亲密，从我在中间掺了一脚后就彻底决裂了。Bonnie从此更是问题不断。”Tony苦笑，“我甚至都不能用我年少轻狂当挡箭牌。当时我都已经快38了，38岁，依旧是美国头号的混蛋。人生毁灭者。”  
“你刚才...怎么对她说的？”  
Tony耸耸肩，“我说什么都没意义。我除了一遍一遍说分文不值的对不起以外还能说什么？我怀疑她已经什么都听不进去了——我和她说话的时候，她正嗨着。”  
Steve愕然张了张嘴，“她呢？她说了什么？”  
“说Cici是婊子。我问她她想要什么，她说她想要一个吻。”Tony胡乱拢了一把头发，“和那个普拉达最新款手包。”  
Steve沉默了很久。  
“你一向这样吗。”  
“哪样？”  
“不计后果，来者不拒，予取予求？”  
Tony一直没有回答。他们在一家中餐馆停下却没进去用餐，Tony点了外带，打好包扔到后座上后两人又出发了。  
“我们去哪？”Steve疑惑地问。  
“告诉你该去哪找我。”Tony说。  
“什么？”  
不到十分钟后Tony把车停到了一处工地外，场地里已经是黑灯瞎火。  
“出来，”Tony说，“我们进去吃完饭，我饿了。”  
“那里是工地，Tony。你确定进去安全？”  
“我确定。”Tony僵硬地笑了笑，拎上了外带，“这是我的楼，我知道哪里安全。现在已经要封顶了。”  
Steve将信将疑地跟在Tony身后，摸进了场地。他们拿了安全帽，乘着施工电梯一路往上，Steve也不知是停在了哪层，比起这座建筑本身的高度来说他们所处的楼层并不高。  
“坐在这吧，”这座毛坯楼除了裸露在外的结构外还一无所有，Tony拍了拍他身边施工留下的木板，示意Steve坐下，又把外带拿了出来，掰开了筷子递给了Steve，“没有窗户看夜景更美点。”  
Steve叹了口气，接过了食物和筷子，坐在了Tony身边。  
“为什么带我来这？”  
“不为什么，”Tony说，“只是感觉这是唯一一个完全属于我的地方。按着我的意思建造、按着我的方式供给，将来会写着我的名字。它不是Howard的’Stark家大宅’，而是Tony的Stark大厦。”  
“我是说，为什么带我来这。”Steve这次在‘我’上用了重音。  
“我做我想做的事，没有任何原因，”Tony沉默了一会儿后说，“很混蛋是不是？”  
今晚发生的事让Steve手里本该美味的料理都味同嚼蜡。一直都想多了解Tony一点的Steve这会儿却害怕了起来。  
“我曾经以为每个人都可以重新开始，都能拥有第二次机会。但事实不是这样的，”Tony手指快节奏地敲打着筷子，这是他吐露心迹或是有心事时常有的小动作，“事实上，你可以有第二次机会，但永远没办法重新开始。过去的影子总会扑过来，时时提醒你是个怎样的烂人，提醒你不管怎样浴火重生你的血肉骨髓里，都已经蚀了个透烂。我知道我不值得这第二次机会...但我想要它，我想要它胜过我想要任何东西...它比什么都重要。”  
“Tony，Tony...你——”  
“不用跟我说我应该开始原谅自己。我甚至不知道该从哪开始责怪我自己。”Tony说，自嘲地笑着，“即使是从阿富汗死里逃生之后…你知道吗？我只想做对的事…我对捡回来的这条命那么…那么地…”  
Tony像是想抓住什么似的，“我的胸腔里，安置的好像不是反应堆而是一团火一样，有一阵子一切感觉那么明朗。然而即使是这样我也还是个大灾难，所经之处民不聊生。比如——我快刀斩乱麻地关闭了Stark工业的武器部门。我尽我所能地减少裁员。但你也能想象，关闭一整个支柱部门即使尽量少裁员，那副景象也是不容乐观的。”  
“Tony，那不是你的错。”  
“Pepper和Rhodey也都这么说，我知道这只是安慰我。”Tony说，“我永远都记得有一位老人家，总是能找到我的车停在哪里，总是能在我走的时候吐上一口口水，大骂我一句伪君子。因为他们一家都靠着他的孙子在Stark工业的收入过活，而我关闭武器部门的决定让他成了无业游民。你瞧，即使是Tony Stark 2.0，也是这么一个混蛋。”  
“Tony，”Steve提高了声音，“别再这么说了！”  
卸下层层防备的Tony没有Steve想象中的柔软灵魂。Tony Stark并不是怕受伤才把自己包裹在围墙里，他恐怕是个被生吞活剥太多次的人，不想把伤口暴露在光天化日之下。  
毫无遮拦的月光让Tony看上去很是苍白。  
“我只是想让你看清楚，Steve。不止是关于Bonnie，不止关于那些数不清的被我搅乱了人生我都还记不清名字的人，也不止是关于我那些一团糟的过往——”  
要看清楚，你得知道你面对的是怎样的麻烦，Steve。  
“我很清楚，Tony，你没什么需要跟我解释的。”  
“没你想象中那么清楚。”  
他们之间又沉默了很久，各自吃着各自的东西，望着脚下纽约的夜景。  
“这样看似乎也没什么不同，现在和过去。实际上却又天差地别。”Steve突然说。  
Tony思索了一会儿，轻笑出声，但并没有接Steve的话。  
“如果让你不加考虑地去做一件你想做的事，你会做什么？或者想要什么？”，Tony突然无头无尾地问道。  
“这是因为我问的那句予取予求吗？”  
“你可以这么理解，也可以不这么理解。它可以跟我一点关系都没有。我只是好奇，比起你对我的了解来说，我实在不算了解你。”  
Steve想了想，“就是这一刻，现在，想做的事？”  
Tony点点头。  
Steve感到鸡皮疙瘩在他后颈和小臂上来了又去；他闻见空气中还飘着的中餐的香气；他听到远处汽车的鸣笛；他看到Tony的睫毛在夜风里颤栗着——  
他摘掉了自己头上的安全帽，又轻轻推掉了Tony的。Tony的瞳孔在放大——  
Steve没考虑后果，没有想明天，只让自己的唇贴上了Tony的，就像这是这整个晚上他最想做的事，就像Tony是他有生以来最想亲吻的人。没有疑惑，没有恐慌，只有他的想法，他的欲求。  
出乎Steve意料的是，Tony吻了回来。就在Steve点到即止鸣金收兵之时，Tony捧住了他的脸颊，撬开了他的牙关，浓烈细致地舔舐吸吮。  
Tony把Steve放躺了，同时毁了他们两个人的衣服，但两人都没有停下来的意思。四下无人，夜里的这座半成品孤塔中他们的喘息声便显得格外清晰。  
“Ste...嗯...Steve...”  
Tony细碎甜蜜的呢喃让Steve晕乎乎的，早前胸口的闷痛也一扫而光。他脑子里一刹那间什么都不剩了，只有Tony断断续续的声音，低沉的声音，碎碎念着的是他的名字。  
“Rogers。”  
于是Steve脱口而出。不知道是什么击中了他，让他迫切地想要这一切“真实”起来。他想让Tony知道。即使这根本是无关紧要的细碎小事，即使这只是碾碎在七十年间的沙子。  
“什么？”  
“Rogers，Steve Rogers。”  
Tony反应了一会儿，忽然停了下来。他又愣了一会儿，似乎是在想什么，紧接着坐了起来，掏出了手机，鼓捣了一会儿，像是在‘黑’进哪里。  
“Tony？”  
Tony的表情像是见了鬼一样。  
“Tony？怎么了？发生了什么？”  
“呃，这里，有个呃，明天Expo的会场出了点紧急情况。”  
气氛一下子诡异了起来。  
“那...”  
“我叫Happy来了，你...稍微在这等一下。”Tony一直没看他的眼睛，“抱歉，我，呃...”  
“Tony。”Steve叹了口气。  
“明天，明天我们...会好好谈一谈。”  
Tony说完走出了几步，又突然折回来，脱下了外套披在Steve身上。  
Steve想再说点什么，Tony却没给他机会，落荒而逃一般快步走远了。  
Happy到了的时候Steve依旧坐在原地发呆，搞不清楚他自己究竟哪根筋搭错了，搞不清楚Tony为什么纵容他又离开他。  
“Steve，老板让我来接你。他说你想去哪我就带你去哪兜兜风。”  
Happy和Steve也算熟悉了，早已经不再先生、先生地称呼。也正因如此，Happy这会儿的神情语气里才都是窘迫和尴尬。  
“Happy，别这样看着我，好像我要从这跳下去似的。”Steve无奈地说。  
事情哪有那么严重，哪有那么夸张那么不可理喻啊。  
Happy看上去倒是有些吃惊，“我哪有那个意思！我倒更担心老板他找个地方跳下去，虽然他根本不是那种人——”  
Steve站起身拍了怕身上的尘土，心情稍微轻松了些，“我就是那种人了啊？你为什么说Tony...他怎么了？他跟我说是Expo的问题，但他说谎的技巧烂透了，他去了哪？”  
Happy眨巴了眨巴眼睛，“我糊涂了。我彻底糊涂了。”  
“Tony跟你说了什么？”  
“老板只说他有事情，呃。我翻译过来就是’我要静一静’。我以为...呃...”  
Steve现在也感到云里雾里，“我也不明白怎么回事。他看了看手机就走了。”  
“这就不是我该多嘴的事了，”Happy急忙摆摆手，“想去哪，Steve？我们去兜兜风，后天可又要离开纽约了呢。”  
“我也没什么想去的地方...但也不太想回去。”  
这晚最终Happy载着Steve漫无目的地兜了一圈，Steve又回布鲁克林看了看，这一次真的回到了街巷里转悠了一会儿。

次日Steve一直没见着Tony。  
傍晚的时候Pepper半劝半拖地带他出了门一起去Expo。一路上Pepper不停地打着电话处理着没完没了的琐事。  
从昨晚回去之后到现在Steve一直在思考，想要想出个所以然来。他想知道自己究竟是怎么了。他想他大概会受到惩罚，他会被地狱的烈火炙烤。大约每次Tony在他眼前出现时他都应该虔诚地在胸前划十字。他不应该被表象所诱惑追求肉体的享乐，Sarah把他教育得比这要好，他不应该让Sarah失望。  
Pepper的电话终于消停的时候他们也终于到了目的地。Pepper紧张地看着Steve，像是想从他的表情看出昨晚发生了什么一样。  
“我也知道你们两个之间的事是你们的事，我不该过问。”Pepper说，轻轻咳了咳，“但Tony的状况是我分内的事，我没法看着他这么消失一个晚上再出现的时候又一身酒气的。”  
“你今天见到Tony了？”Steve问，大概不该显得这么激动。  
Pepper的脸色舒缓了些，这会儿的她看上去完全没有平日里那般强势利落，倒是有点脆弱的样子，“发生了什么？Tony看起来根本不在状态，一整天跟撞鬼了一样，失魂落魄的。”  
“说实话，我也不知道发生了什么。”  
“他在乎你，你知道的吧？”Pepper眼圈慢慢红了，“他可能把该做的事都用错误的方式做了，他可能把该说的话都吞进肚子里了，他可能烦人得要死、自以为是到无以复加，但他用他自己的方式在乎你。”  
Pepper拉着他踱到了靠近舞台的地方，“他让我带你来。瞧，他跟个小孩一样，在喜欢的人面前爱现到家。当他真的在意你时，他会把一整颗心都掏出来。他就是这样，要么一毛不拔，要么倾其所有。”  
“Pepper，你误会了...”  
“不，我不认为。”Pepper说，眼神温柔，“不管你是怎么想的，我知道Tony对你是认真的。我从来没见过Tony会为了谁扔下工作室里的东西亲自照顾一整夜的。”  
“...什么？”  
“你发烧那天，他直到我早上到了才走，一夜没怎么睡怕你出事。这听起来像Tony会做的事吗？”  
“不...”  
“这就是了。”Pepper说，“别人说的多了你可能会真的觉得Tony Stark没有心。”  
“Pepper，不，我说不的意思是从一开始你就想错了。”  
他们所处的区域也开始拥挤了起来，Steve不得已提高了说话的声音。  
“究竟是怎么回事？”  
“和Tony在一起让我快疯了…让我变成一个糟糕到我自己都认不出的人。他让我犯混犯错，让我质疑我所相信过的一切，但即使这样我也没法讨厌他。”Steve顿了顿，“我说不清楚我自己怎么了。我没有拒Tony千里之外，我一直…一直想多了解他一点。”  
“昨天发生了什么？”  
“我不知道，我真的不知道。前一秒我们还...”Steve脸红了起来，无奈地叹着气，“后一秒他就捧着手机开始拿蹩脚的借口搪塞起我来。”  
“难道是那个Bonnie的问题？”Pepper想了一会儿说，“我听说了你们昨天的遭遇。”  
“你也知道她？”  
“呵，”Pepper翻了个白眼，“清醒的时候把她失败的人生全都怪罪到Tony头上，嗨着的时候又像八爪鱼一样抓着Tony不放。Tony就是这点，大多数时候只看脸胸腿不管别的，搞得我的日子也很难过。”  
“你觉得可能是她昨晚又联系了Tony？”  
“不清楚，可能吧。那她可是真把Tony折腾得够呛，不知道又搞出了什么花样。”Pepper揉着太阳穴，“Tony应该跟我说这些事的。”  
Steve这会儿心里有些五味杂陈。  
“我知道你在想什么，别那么想。”Pepper说，“Tony不是以前的Tony了，起码在自尊自爱这个问题上他现在将就着能及格。他不说一定是有别的原因，我确定他和Bonnie之间不会有更多的‘感情戏’。”  
“我没在担心这个...”  
“好的，你没在担心这个。”Pepper笑着说。  
Steve还没来得及继续为自己正名，就见远处烟花灿烂的夜空中迅速袭来了一个光点。  
犀利的金属反射出分不清冷暖的光亮，优雅而力量感十足的体态，渐渐清晰的金红相间的大胆与出挑...Steve木然地看着这个真正拥有钢铁之躯的男人神祗一般落在舞台中央，食人间烟火却又和这里的一切格格不入一般...他听见四周男男女女老老少少疯狂地叫喊，那一声一声的Iron Man仿佛要穿破天际。他看到舞台上机械臂在除去那锃亮的装甲，穿得极少的女孩儿们跳着大胆的舞蹈，而Tony就在那舞台中间，在钢铁之内，和钢铁一体。  
“虽然已经见到过，但大概每次再见到Iron Man的时候我还是会像个第一次见到汽车的小男孩一样被惊艳。”Steve说，“Tony是个天才。”  
“你真是太配合他了，故意给他这种满足感他会更没边际的，Steve。”  
Tony的演讲给Steve的感觉很怪异。聚光灯下的Tony像是个自我意识膨胀到快要爆裂的沽名钓誉之徒，不仅夸赞着自己的功绩，还自如地谈论着他的浴火重生，甚至毫无困扰地讲着Howard Stark。  
出于各种原因Steve的双眼无法从Tony脸上移开。那个站在舞台中间大肆谈论着遗产与文明的男人，似乎是他所认识的那个Tony的一个碎片让他将真正的Tony完全拼和，又似乎有哪里不对，非常不对。  
Steve这会儿感觉自己离Tony Stark万分遥远，即使他们之间只有几步之遥。这种距离感比身处地球两端还要无力，这是时间的距离。  
Steve清清楚楚地知道，他来自与遥远的过去，而Tony早已身处未来。未来是明亮的不灭的，像是Tony胸口的反应堆一样；而Steve终究要回去的那个过去，早已是发黄的黑白照片。  
这距离远得令人窒息。

Steve真的和Tony再次面对面已经是半个多小时之后，Tony站在跑车门边，示意Steve上车。Pepper和Happy则坐上了另一辆黑色商务车，上车前都忐忑地向他们这边看了两眼。  
Steve大概知道他们为什么早早地离开了Expo连夜赶往华盛顿DC。虽然并没有人跟他好好解释，但显然这件事并不是什么大秘密。  
“嗨，Steve。”Tony略显紧张。  
近距离观察，Steve能看到Tony下眼睑上遮掩黑眼圈和眼袋的痕迹。  
“Tony。”  
“我们一起去趟华盛顿。我明早需要出席一个听证会。”  
上车之后Steve无所适从地低着头，脑子里各种念头开始打架，直到Tony凑过来他才意识到自己还没系安全带。  
“昨天是我的错。”Tony帮Steve扣好了安全带后僵硬地说，“我是说，从头到尾，都是我的错。”  
“是我开始的，”Steve咬着嘴唇，“那确实是个错误，我们起码能达成这点共识，对吧？”  
Tony嗯了一声，没再多说。  
Steve心中默念着祷文，一遍又一遍。这一刻无比希望Sarah留给他的那个十字架没有被他弄丢，他怀念那木质拉丁十字在他手心里的触感。

 

Chapter 3

Tony变得很奇怪。并不是说他以前不是个怪人，而是从华盛顿DC回到马里布之后他怪得变本加厉了。  
比如彻底抛弃了睡眠、话少，有时候甚至对Pepper都避而不见；他把大摊大摊的本该由他经手的文件都堆给Pepper、神经紧张，还开发了喝一种味道离奇的绿色饮料的爱好。  
Steve大多数时间提不起勇气和Tony说话，更别说劝他去休息或是问他发生了什么。Steve也不觉得Tony的神经紧张能和他有什么关系。虽然说来那晚的事是Tony行为异常的分水岭，他单纯地觉得他自己构不成这么大的威胁。他对Tony根本，根本没有这么大的影响力。  
到底他们达成了一致。那是个错误，这种事对21世纪的现代人来说说明白了也就好了，对吧？只是一时迷了心智，不过是一个吻，你情我愿，没什么了不起的。  
这事明明对Steve的影响会更大点，毕竟他根本不想‘我愿’。  
见识到Iron Man之前Steve曾怀疑过Tony在工作室里藏了什么，以为那是Tony焦躁的原因，现在看来并不是那么回事了。恐怕真正的原因连Pepper都不得而知。  
“你盯着我看好像能在我脸上盯出一朵花一样。”Tony从一堆元件中小心翼翼地挪出了一点，“在工作室呆着习惯吗？”  
Tony看上去还是很僵硬。他们回马里布以来Tony跟Steve的交流并不算太多。  
“我担心你的健康情况，Jarvis说你已经将近48小时没合眼了，连打盹都没有。”  
“我有死线要赶，而且我很精神，没必要睡。”Tony打量了Steve一眼，“嘿，别这么苦着一张脸皱着小眉头啊，开心点。”  
“我没有不开心...只是没什么可开心的。你得休息，Tony。”  
Tony拍拍手，“我这不是正在休息吗，瞧，两手空空，什么都没在做。感觉无聊？要不要玩游戏？”  
“我22岁了，Tony。”  
“相信我，不是撒尿和稀泥那种游戏，对得起你的智商。”  
“我不知道...你应该去休息，我随便干点什么都可以，起码我不至于闲疯，但你再不休息很可能会病倒。”  
Tony讨好道，“不，我感觉你快崩溃了。我不知道有多少个热狗才够跟你道歉。来嘛，我保证你会喜欢这个游戏的。”  
Steve将信将疑。  
“要不这样，我们打个赌。如果我赢了游戏你要送我一幅画，我说画什么你就要画什么。但如果你赢了，你想去哪就可以去哪。”  
Steve惊讶，“你是太确定我根本不会赢，还是已经根本不在乎我会不小心获取什么敏感信息了？”  
Tony笑嘻嘻地抻着懒腰，“两者都有一点。”  
“万一我回去改变了历史可怎么办？！”  
“你不是那种人，”Tony耸耸肩。  
由此可见，Tony对Steve的态度转变也非常大。看上去Tony好像还是那样时不时冒犯两句插科打诨，但疏远了些，某种意义上来说却又亲近了一点。那些不时的亲昵的肢体接触和暧昧的调笑更是完全不见了踪影，而且Tony像是每时每刻都高度警惕着，不想再做出任何有暗示性的举动的样子。  
“就一局，”Steve说，“之后你就得去休息。”  
“成交。”  
Tony所说的游戏，原来根本算不上是‘游戏’。那是Tony正在做的一个模型，模拟Iron Man可能遇到的各种威胁和作战情况，通过数据计算提高胜率。  
“我不制定计划，”Tony说，“我的数字会告诉我计划。”  
Steve根本不明白为什么Tony会愿意让他知道有这么一个模型的存在，更别说是让他参加一次模拟了。  
“好了，规则是这样的，我们都操作战甲，目的是解除武装分子的威胁，避免平民伤亡。敌方控制了三名人质，未知地点藏有C4。任务结束后Jarvis会根据人员伤亡、任务安全性、任务用时来打分，高分获胜。”  
“听上去很有意思，”Steve干巴巴地说，“你确定要让我参与这种...游戏？”  
“来吧，你不想赢？”  
Steve就这么被忽悠上了贼船。  
一个多小时后Steve脱力地一屁股坐到了虚拟屏幕前，侧头看着已经结束任务有一阵子了的Tony。过了几秒后Jarvis宣布了模拟结束。  
“好玩吗？”  
Steve白了Tony一眼，“为什么你能心平气和地把这当做游戏？这太真实了，总让我心惊肉跳。弃宅那里，你就这么…眼都不眨的击中了两个武装分子？”  
“结果是我比你早二十几分钟完成了任务，并阻止了爆炸。”Tony龇牙笑着，“不要输不起哦。”  
“分数没出来前说谁输还不一定。你是比我早结束，但战况来说——有一名武装分子被击毙，一名重伤，平民三人受伤。”  
“嘿，你都没能阻止爆炸！”  
“但是我没有造成人员伤亡。”Steve耸耸肩。  
“你不能否认会有这种可能。你在选择保全个别人的人身安全的同时也拖延了时间，让整片区域的平民都处于危险的境地里，太着眼于小部分人的利益而没有完全考虑大局。”  
“而你也是在用人质的生命在博弈，同样在冒险。而且你的‘计划’比我的更冒险，你甚至都没把自己的性命当回事。”  
“喂，这可不是真的！”  
Tony还没继续辩解，Jarvis的分数就出来了。他俩你一句我一句地理论，搞了半天，却是精确到小数点后两位的一致分数。  
Steve甚至觉得Jarvis在逗他们玩。  
“呃，”Tony说，“Jarvis？”  
Jarvis没理他的Sir。  
回放实况录像会有胜率百分比的显示，Tony不服气地倒回去看记录，快进放慢，放大缩小，Steve的胜率似乎一直和他不相上下，到后期甚至暴跌。  
“这不科学。”Tony说，“我每一步的胜算都比你大！”  
“人不是数字，Tony。”Steve摇摇头，“我相信实际情况里你也不会愿意拿平民的生命冒险。”  
“我没有拿平民的生命冒险，我知道我自己武器能造成的伤害。”  
“就算你没拿平民的生命冒险，你也在拿自己的生命冒险。”  
Tony看了他一眼，“这只是个游戏。”  
Steve不置可否。  
“好吧，我认输。你对操作环境和武器都不熟悉都能跟我较劲。”Tony又翻看了一会儿后才迟迟说道。  
“我们分数相同，”Steve有些惊讶，“况且你说得也对，我确实也没有完全考虑周全，最后炸药很可能造成更大的损失。Jarvis已经决定了，我们是平手。”  
“可是这样我们俩谁都捞不到奖品了。”Tony看着倒真有点惋惜。  
“谁说的？”Steve笑着，“如果你把它看成双输当然是谁都落不着什么。但是，嘿，你应该把它看成双赢。”  
“哦？”  
“你这人生态度怎么这么消极呢，”Steve想拍拍Tony的肩膀但又缩了回来，“像你这样的公子哥这么消极可不应该。”  
“既然你都这么说了，那我可不客气了。”  
“我也不客气了。说吧，你想要什么？”  
Tony手指在他下巴的胡子上游走着，考虑了一会儿，“Iron Man。我要Iron Man。”  
“完全不感到意外”Steve摊手，“你的风格，自恋爱现，完全理解。”  
“等等，”Tony鼓捣了鼓捣他的Pad，“我要这种风格的。”  
屏幕上是一张Steve并不认识的黑人画像海报，风格在Steve眼里看来很诡异，“我甚至不知道这算什么风格。”  
“我不管，我喜欢我就要我就要。不知道这算什么风格抄颜色抄构图就好了我不管我不管。”  
不知道这算不算Tony在撒娇耍赖。  
“你是故意的吧，根本就是想整我吧。”  
“哪里有？难不成你输不起？那你也哪都别去呆在这发霉咯？”  
“果然就是在故意整我。”  
“我也没完全求着你啊，自愿的成分还是很大的哦。就看你人生态度积不积极了，Stevie，说好的双赢呢？”  
“你这是在叫一个美术人搞抄袭，就跟让你抄别人的论文一样，这种事你会做吗。”  
“如果你想留我的字迹又喜欢我抄的论文我就抄了给你。”Tony严正地说道，一本正经，“况且其他的...我只需要扣留你的速写本就好了。”  
Steve呼吸一滞。Tony的逻辑说得通，没错，Steve的速写本里前面还什么都有五花八门，后面就被Tony和Iron Man占领了。一页一页，各式各样。  
“好吧，有一个条件。只能你自己留着，不能送人不能变卖不能说是我干的好事。”  
“成交。你呢，”Tony问，“你想去哪？”  
“呃...”Steve想了会儿小声含糊着说，“老年之家？做做义工什么的，我想我和老人家们大概会有很多共同话题...”  
Tony直勾勾地看着他，吞了口口水，“我们代沟很严重吗？”  
“不，Tony！你知道我不是那个意思。”  
“我知道...只是你这么长时间以来接触的人太少了，跟你成长的环境又差了太多，对吧？”  
“对，对，就是这个意思，”Steve急忙说，“你同意吗？或是这个不行我也可以随便去哪，在你觉得安全的范围里。”  
“我没什么不同意的，但是你要自己做好心理准备。”Tony说，“他们和你回忆往事的时候，你就要决定好你要怎么面临他们的过去，也就是你的未来。想一想你有没有办法无动于衷，或是承担改变一切的后果，或好或坏。”  
就是这样，第二天Steve就在某老年之家做起了义工。没有Pepper，没有Happy，更没有Tony充当他的‘监护人’。  
21世纪老人家的生活娱乐要比Steve的年代丰富得多，甚至比Steve到了21世纪后每日的生活都丰富多彩一些。  
在老年之家Steve倒是真的交到了几个朋友。喜欢唱歌的Joe、喜欢针织的Jess，还有听见个小曲儿就闲不住跳两步的Robbie。幸而他们在一起时闲聊的话题总爱集中在各自的儿子女儿孙子孙女和社交名流以及老电影上，Steve除了提前被剧透了不少名利场接下来几十年的波澜动荡以外也没再多知道些什么。啊，除了Martin Luther King。  
Joe是黑人，一起聊天的时候偶尔会讲讲过去他遇到的那些操蛋事，最后总是会感慨一句‘还是让我赶上了好时候’。Robbie很诚实地承认了几十年前他也受他哥哥影响在白人至上主义的组织里厮混过，提起往事的时候泪汪汪的，虽然细节从不多说。相比而言Jess的经历似乎简单的多，良好的家世，良好的教育，一辈子顺风顺水。  
“你们不用羡慕我一辈子过得舒舒服服的，”Jess反驳道，“我自己虽然风平浪静了一辈子，我的孩子却...”  
Jess一直没说出口过的一段往事就被Steve捡到了。  
Jess原本有五个孩子，三个女儿两个儿子，大女儿五岁就夭折了。剩下的四个孩子里，每个倒都挺有出息。大女儿是医生，大儿子和小女儿是教授，小儿子毕业才没几年，是建筑师。  
“虽然每个孩子我都当宝贝，但是我最疼的，可不还是最小的Alex。”Jess说，“我有Alex的时候已经上了岁数，怀他不容易，所以他出生后什么都想给他最好的也是自然的。”  
“怎么，把孩子惯出毛病了？”Joe问，“这事我可见识过，我朋友，也你这种状况，他那小儿子就是个小流氓。据我所知至今在皇后区街边拉皮条。”  
Jess横了Joe一眼，“Alex才不会那样。”  
“那他怎么让你操心了，你倒是说嘛。”Robbie是个急脾气。  
“就是上大学的时候，一年的感恩节，他带了一个男孩子回来。”  
Jess瘪瘪嘴，黯然说。  
Steve感觉仿佛背后中了一箭。  
“让我猜，你把他们赶出去了？”Robbie问。  
“哪能，我硬着头皮直到送走了那个男孩。Roy。他叫Roy。”  
“然后呢？”  
“然后我做了我这辈子最后悔的事，”Jess叹气，“我骂了Alex一顿，我说他是恶心的同性恋，我让他回房间祷告直到他变得纯净。”  
“上帝啊，”Joe说，“就连我们这些黑鬼都比你们开明。”  
“Jessica，扣500分，负分出局！”Robbie一摊手。  
“这还不是最糟糕的，”Jess眼眶发红，“我让他做了选择题。让他选他的家人还是Roy，二选一。现在想来，我倒希望他从小就跟我关系不好，希望我们没那么亲密，这样说不定他现在会很幸福——或者起码幸福过。”  
“后来又发生了什么？”  
“Alex不会选择和我们断绝关系的。其实他的哥哥姐姐们早就知道了，而且并没有什么意见。只有我，只有愚蠢、自私、无知的我…”Jess擤了擤鼻涕，“Alex忍痛和Roy分手了。他说就算他和Roy分手他也不会和女孩在一起，他说不能耽误无辜女孩的人生。而我向他大吼你娶不娶女孩跟我没关系，只要你别找男的来给自己蒙羞我就满足了。我让他继续祷告，相信总有一天上帝可以治好他，治好我的Alex。Roy那孩子，是个特别的孩子。Alex跟他分手后他装作若无其事，开心地告诉Alex他要入伍，要去阿富汗，说军队里会有足够的男孩让他爱个够——”  
“然后呢？”Steve见Jess又停了下来忍不住开口问道。  
三位老人都看了看他，直到Jess再次开口，才又收回了众人的注意力。  
“Roy死在了阿富汗。说是恐怖分子，Stark的武器，伏击。”Jess擦着眼泪，“他没什么遗物，在海外的时候也从没有跟Alex联系过。甚至他去世后三周Alex才得知...是...是Roy在阿富汗的时候给他写的从没寄出的信，被送到了Alex手里。最后一封的日期甚至就在Roy去世当天…”  
“我的天啊，”Joe也擦起了眼睛，“我上了岁数，快听不得这么难过的事了。”  
“我...我看了那些信。我不会知道Alex和女孩子在一起会是怎样的了，但我知道不会有任何一个女孩子比Roy更爱我的Alex。Alex得知Roy去世后崩溃了，甚至没法看完那些信件。Alex说他要选Roy，他说不管让他再选多少次他都会选Roy，他一直恨自己为什么第一次不选Roy，以后不管再选多少次也都没有用了。”  
Jess啜泣着，“Alex质问我，哪一样才是切实的罪，是爱一个性别相同的人，还是违背自己的心、满口谎话、因为他的拒绝承认而间接害死了他最爱的人？他说如果不是他告诉Roy他只是一时糊涂才想试试和男生交往...和Roy交往的话，Roy是不会去阿富汗的。他们会一起搬到纽约，一起找一家设计院，一起养一只杜宾犬…他们会在丹麦结婚，他们会收养两个孩子，然后就像最普通的美国家庭那样幸福平淡地过一辈子。那时我意识到，真正有罪的是我。上帝是仁爱的，而我以他的名义害了一条性命，扼死了一颗心。那是我最疼爱的，我的小儿子啊。直到现在我都还在尝试着修补我们之间的裂痕，不知道在我有生之年还能不能得到他的原谅。”  
Steve听完，心里已经是一片波涛汹涌。  
Joe和Jess又继续聊起了他们教会里的一些事，发发感慨；Robbie不信教，但也偶尔插两句进去。终于他们意识到Steve已经很久没出声，便都关切地向他这边看过来。  
“Steve，你在想什么？好长时间连点动静都没出了。觉得我们这帮老家伙没意思的话，我们不像好多老顽固一样受不了现在年轻人一上桌就玩手机。我们也知道我们这帮老疙瘩的话题跟不上你们小年轻的节奏了。”  
Jess笑着说。  
Steve急忙挥挥手，“没什么，真的，我刚才只是想事情出了神...说实话我更喜欢和你们聊天，感觉...更亲切。”  
“有个老灵魂，哈？”Robbie笑道，“小心找不到对象啊，Steve。”  
然后Steve就脸红了。  
这一天剩下的时间里Steve总是想到Tony。这些思绪甚至没有任何逻辑和关联可言，只是一些碎片。Tony喝着咖啡；Tony工作时专注的侧脸；Tony生气时的嘴角；Tony舔掉面包圈上的糖霜；Tony问Steve此刻不计后果想要做什么…  
Steve告诉自己这只是因为他么长时间以来见得最多的只有Tony，有过比较深层次交流的只有Tony，而Tony又是个非常容易让人浮想联翩的诱惑而已。  
该死。  
Steve掏出手机又放回去，来来回回无数次，最后手机自己震了一下。  
来自Jarvis的文字信息提示：“我能帮助你吗，Steve？”  
Steve狠狠揉了揉头发，把手机揣了回去。

就这么过了几天，Steve发现事情不对。他每天出门并不算太早，晚上回来的时候也不算太晚，但他能碰到Tony的几率小到不能再小。即使他睡觉前都一直在工作室画画，Tony也整夜整夜的不见人影。好不容易逮到Tony一次询问他都去哪了，Tony却含含糊糊地说他一直在公司。  
终于Steve觉得Tony的反常已经有必要让他向Pepper打通电话询问询问了。这一打电话可好，Pepper也毫不客气地数落起Tony这几天的颠三倒四来。  
Steve从Pepper口里得知，Tony每天趁Steve不在的时候蹲在工作室加班加点，之后就跑到公司去加班加点，不知在打着什么小算盘，一直待到晚上九点多才回宅子。  
这样看来Tony的意图再明显不过了！  
于是Steve翘了一天老年之家。他喜欢和不同人打交道，喜欢无拘无束，但首先他得搞清楚Tony那天才的脑瓜里又在琢磨什么。  
早上Steve在工作室里堵到了还在埋头苦干的Tony。Tony脸色难看的程度就像是从Steve有了他自己的小活动之后Tony就没再合过眼一样，嘴唇发青爆皮，眼袋能装下两车土豆，头发也油滋滋乱糟糟的。  
“嘿，科学狂人！”  
Steve试图压过工作室里震耳欲聋的所谓音乐声引起Tony的注意，但大喊了三声也不见Tony有反应。Jarvis大概是同情他，没等Steve再开口或是往Tony所处的那摊杂物中行进就把Tony的精神食粮静音了。  
“不得不说你听歌的品味太糟糕了。”Steve还没适应一下子安静的环境，说话的声音大得突兀。  
“Jarvis！”Tony大喊了一声，然后僵直着转了个身，“嘿，Steve，晚上...呃，早上？中午？哦，早上好！”  
Steve皱着眉，“这次又多久没休息了？我听Pepper说你最近行为很可疑。”  
“Pepper，Pepper，Pepper，这个女人。”Tony翻了个白眼，“等等，你这个时间不是应该已经去你的老年派对了吗？长老年斑了没？”  
“今天休息。”Steve说，“哦，你要的剽窃品我画好了，就在那，你想拿它干什么就不是我的事了——”  
“好极了，我这就拿去裱框！”Tony缓缓挪了出来，“你今天要去哪？”  
“哪都不去。”Steve抄着手，“我正考虑在这呆一天。”  
Tony看起来有些迷茫犹豫，“这么快就腻了？”  
“不，只是觉得我有必要停下来一天，搞清楚我又搞砸了什么。”  
“这我就不懂了，除了呆着没事让自己被绑票到了七十年后，你应该没搞砸什么。”Tony开玩笑似的说。  
“那就是某个人又在筹备着搞砸什么。总之我没法甩掉已经发生的或是即将发生的状况跟我有关这种感觉。糟透了，糟透了，我不能把我的负面情绪带给上了年纪的长辈们，对不对？”  
Steve故意抑扬顿挫地说。  
“严格的说你才是长辈，我相信即使是老年派对也没几块九十多高龄的老蛋糕。”  
“哈哈，非常有趣。”  
Tony叹了口气，认输了似的，“你猜怎么着，真巧，我今天也想给自己放个假来着。你，我，还有我的孩子们的明媚小假期。听上去很诱人。”  
这倒有点出乎Steve的意料。  
“怎么？”Tony瞪着眼睛问，“你以为我会说什么？撵你出去，我很忙，还是单纯一个‘哦’？”  
“都有可能？”  
“得了吧，小家伙。我...好几天没跟你好好呆一会儿了。而且我有些校准数据得询问你，还有一些你的生理数据我要先粗略核计一下。”  
Steve察觉到了Tony对措辞的拿捏，语速和断句都有些异样。Tony的紧张显而易见，频繁地敲打他胸口的反应堆是另外一个有力证据。  
这一天的前大半部分可以说非常完美，完美得不切合实际。Steve忍住没有直截了当地问出傻问题，也没有提起他们在那座半成品地标里的小插曲，Tony也没说起任何会牵扯到私人问题的话题。  
Steve提议他们下几盘棋，Tony奇迹般地从他的宅子里搜出了一套象棋来，看上去完全是没被好好利用过的样子。Steve以为以Tony的这种好大喜功的性子根本不会是他的对手，但从战绩来看，Steve的推断显然错得太离谱。Tony平时喜欢出尽风头，但在大局上，却是一丝不苟深藏不露。即使Tony表示象棋让他感到无聊，并且也并不怎么花时间在这项一点也不’刺激’的游戏里，Tony依旧有一半的胜率，和Steve每局都是杀得你死我活不分上下。  
但这并不代表双方都心服口服。很快，Steve和Tony对于象棋战术的讨论就上升到了对战局中的战术的争论，最后又变成了对政治问题的深入探讨。  
不得不说和Tony谈论这些是些错误的选择，在Steve看来Tony不论是对战术还是对政治的看法都太片面化、一刀切，甚至很多时候很极端。Tony相信数字、相信捷径，相信有最简单轻松的方法。但很多时候为了大局你不能快刀斩乱麻，你切掉的一条麻绳很可能就系着压死谁的最后一根稻草。  
Tony则称Steve没有进取精神，说Steve才是太天真了，不愿意看到阴暗面，更别说去利用阴暗面，很多时候没有完成必须去完成的事的魄力。  
这大概就是两个“文化人’”吵架的样子，引经据典，长吁短叹。Tony有不利因素，Steve也能看出来好多次Tony想到了绝妙的例子但又叭嗒叭嗒嘴咽了回去，他没法提起1940年之后发生的事。  
难得的是两个人这次都没有吵得脸红脖子粗的，这次更像是辩论而不是争吵。虽然到最后两个人也没辩出什么结果，他们丢给彼此的问题却是一直在Steve脑子里打转，给了他很多启示。  
半个小时后，Steve老老实实地坐在椅子上接受各项生理数据检测时也依旧在思考，略微有些出神。Steve以为Tony在查看上午进行的几个实验的结果，过了一会儿后瞟了一眼才发现Tony就坐在两米外的凳子上，脸上是那种完全没有自我意识的笑容，暖暖的，就那么看着他。当然，在Tony发现Steve看向他的时候他就迅速地板起了脸，佯装着看起了手里的Pad。  
类似的状况短短的时间里发生了好几次。Tony会在他以为Steve没注意的时候看着Steve，时而不自觉地微笑，时而若有所思，时而一脸阴郁。  
“好了，现在我把这些碍事的小东西摘下来。”Tony说，接着动手开始移除Steve赤裸的上身上贴着的传感器。  
Steve也一起动手，急着摆脱目前这种处境——赤着膊与一个吻过他两次的男性同处一室。用这种句式表达似乎显得Steve对Tony很抵触，但实际上Steve只是觉得尴尬而已。外加不知所措，很大分量的不知所措。  
也就是在Steve脑中的回忆又炸成烟花的时候，Tony不小心碰到了Steve的胸膛。这甚至也不是什么大事，只是轻轻的、一瞬间、一小块皮肤，但Tony就跟碰了烧红的熨斗一样跳出老远。  
“抱歉！我不是有意的，呃，你自己…你自己来就好了。”Tony大声说，“我先出去，等你穿好衣服让Jarvis叫我。我不会走远。我…我去，倒杯咖啡。”  
“Tony！”Steve喊，“等等！”  
“怎么了？”  
Steve深深叹了口气，“Tony，我本来打算就把这些话都咽到肚子里的。我以为已经过去了...至少对你来说已经过去了。如果对你来说那不算什么，那么我最终也总会放开…”  
“你在说什么？”  
“该死，Tony，你才是那个21世纪的未来主义者，我是那个活在1940年、把同性恋当绝症、甚至都不愿意张嘴把这个词说出来的老古董，你来告诉我我在说什么！”  
“我以为我们达成了共识，不再提不该提的事。我以为这是你想要的，我想尊重你，改掉我的臭毛病，起码对你——”  
“不，你对我像是对你八九十岁了的爷爷一样，这么清晰的界限，这么理智的对话...”  
“我以为你会喜欢清晰和理智！”Tony终于毛躁了起来，“你怎么了，为什么我怎么做都是错？”  
“不，如果你的改变真那么自然我也没什么好说的。但你很紧张，好像生怕做错了什么一样。你觉得丢脸吗？对一个像我一样要什么没什么的可悲的小东西一时冲动？还是害怕Pepper发现？”  
“什么？”Tony皱着眉头，“你怎么会这么想？！”  
“你很享受这样吗？”Steve近日的不安和挣扎也都浮现了出来，“先是二话不说搅乱我的脑袋，然后全身而退，欣赏我的不堪一击？”  
“不！天啊，你在说什么！不！我只是...天啊，我只是想让你好过一点，”Tony抱住头，“我以为如果我能好好表现你会舒服一些。”  
“所以躲着我？”  
“我没有躲着你，”Tony闪烁其词，“我只是...感觉你不会想每天都看见我。你自己要面对的事够多了，我不想火上浇油。”  
“你呢？你这么做没有一点是为了你自己吗？你难道没有想逃避？没有不想面对我？”Steve激动地问，“因为在我看来，我一直没有任何不想看见你的表示。解决问题的方法是面对问题而不是避而不谈。我到底怎么了？嗯？Tony？为什么你要对我忽冷忽热时好时坏？”  
“Steve——”  
Steve大口大口地喘着气，“别再装作你一点也不关心，别再装作我们之间发生过的事和你的感觉一点也没关系。我不会再骗自己，我希望你也诚实一点，哪怕就一点点！”  
Tony哑口无言，直直地看着Steve，鼻头开始发红。Steve有不祥的预兆。  
“你说得对——之前，”Tony沉默了半天才开口说，“我应该多和人谈谈我的感受，那样的话现在我应该不会感觉这么困难。”  
“只要你别再跟我谈什么扯淡的星星。”Steve依旧未平复，“你就像个死死合上的贝壳，完全没有感情能力一样！”  
“这就是我想跟你说的，我没有那个能力…”Tony笑了，比哭还难看点，他看进Steve的双眼，“我有过一个…特别的家伙…他让我推翻了我对未来的一切假设。”  
Steve意识到这谈话并没有向他想象的方向发展。  
“...为什么用过去式？这和你绷得这么紧有什么关系？”  
“有一切关系，他和一切都有关系。”  
Steve感觉像是被当头打了一棒，冷意开始从胸口泛滥而出，“你爱的人？”  
“我...爱的人？”Tony苦笑着，“随你怎么说。Bonnie那件事就像是个突然把我打醒的巴掌，我就像突然被打开了什么开关一样。我想到了…难道我没有搅乱他的人生吗？如果没有我他大概会过得更舒心吧。我做了连我自己都不齿的事，我明知道他跟我不同…还是引诱了他，我明知道我们没可能还是放任自己为所欲为。”  
“你说的对，”Tony继续，表情却突然变得僵硬，如果不是那语气太过真诚Steve甚至会认为Tony又在胡编乱造，“我没法告诉你我们之间发生过的事和我的感觉没关系。这也很出乎我的意料，Steve，我在乎你。我在乎你是怎么想的，在乎你过得好不好。就像…就像我在乎Rhodey和Pepper一样。我不想再搞砸了，所以我总是...你知道的，过度防范我自己。我对你做的事也早就越界了，我不想再做出任何打扰你也伤我自己的举动。我不想让你提醒我…我曾对他做的事…”  
“你从来没说起过他。”  
“谁？”  
“他。”  
“我不觉得说起他有什么必要。他已经…死了多年。”Tony闪烁其词，目光不敢在Steve脸上多停留片刻，“就算他还活得好好的我们两个也根本没有可能。”  
Steve的心口有一点点疼。  
“为什么？”  
“他不会爱我。我们像一座山头里的两只老虎一样没有兼容性，以及我没有时间？”  
“你这么说只是因为你不知道。他...是谁？为什么会去世？”Steve好奇又小心翼翼地问。  
“他…”Tony犹豫了一下，避开了Steve的视线，声音越来越小，“是个士兵，战死沙场，兵家常事。”  
Tony惦念的人大概也是葬身于阿富汗了。那里伤害过Tony、让Roy和Tony所爱的人命丧黄泉，还不知有多少年轻的生命也永远留在了那里。这就是Steve为什么痛恨战争，人们太容易在一场战争里失去一切希望。  
“抱歉…”Steve说，回味起了Jess所说的Alex的故事，试着感受那样刻骨铭心的失去和懊悔。Tony怕是也经历过那种痛失所爱的伤痛，又后悔总是用错误的方式表达爱意吧。“Pepper知道吗？”  
“她不知道。事实上没人知道，除了我。”  
“这大概…很孤独吧，”Steve缓缓说，“除了在你的心里以外，跟不存在一样。”  
“现在我告诉你了。”Tony说，“如果还有用，我请你吃神奇小热狗。原谅我吧，我只是...没办法忘记他。总是害怕自己再越界才矫枉过正。别在意？”  
“你得给我点时间，”Steve捡起桌山的白T恤，穿好，“我...我甚至不知道我怎么了。我想我们都得放松点。”  
“好，放松点...放松点。”Tony搓着手说。然后就再也没话了。  
Steve浑身不自在地回了客房，想冷静冷静。他或许该扇自己几巴掌，或许该给自己几滴眼泪的限额。他的脑袋里像装了一壶浆糊，心里像灌了一斗铅。  
所以，Tony的确是有血有肉、有着浓烈情感的人。Tony心里有个人。Steve甚至从来没真的考虑过这种可能——除了和Pepper之间的“熟悉”之外Tony曾有过一次“怦然心动”。  
事已至此，Steve不知道他之前的祈祷还有什么意义——如果他不再为自己祈祷而是开始为Tony祈祷。  
Steve晚些时候再回到工作室，刚到门口就见Pepper一脸烦躁和憔悴，显然要对Tony发作的样子，于是便在门口呆了会儿让Pepper和Tony能好好谈谈。Pepper出来的时候心情却显得不错，看到Steve便高兴地拽着他嘘寒问暖了起来。  
Steve被Pepper牵着拖去了客厅。Pepper兴奋地坐在了沙发上，拍了拍身边的位置。  
“怎么这么开心？我以为你在生Tony的气。”Steve问。  
“我有一百个理由被他气疯！这几天他一直避着我，我却有成百上千件事需要他来拍板。他甚至都没时间和你在一起，就更别提听我啰嗦他了。顺说，我完全不知道他在忙些什么，真是让人头大。我搞不懂他，非要办Expo，完全是浪费时间，除了满足他的虚荣心什么用也没有。他还把好好的收藏品都捐掉了，自己一个人躲起来就算去公司也什么都不管——”  
“Pepper，你的陈述和你现下的情绪很是不相符不知道你发现没发现…”  
然后Pepper有些害羞地笑了，“抱歉，只是你又提醒了我一下我还在生气。Tony给了我补偿，说实话这吓到我了。我不知道为什么这么突然…但我就是，哇哦，忍不住地欢欣雀跃。”  
“Tony做了什么？”  
“Tony任命了我做Stark工业的CEO。”Pepper眼睛闪亮亮的，“啊，我，我说不出话来了。”  
Steve也说不出话来了。  
Tony到底在做什么？Expo的演讲、Expo之后的行为，以及对Stark工业的人事变动等等，单独拿出来看似乎都还可以理解，毕竟Tony是Tony。但放在一起，Steve总觉得事情没有那么简单。  
“恭喜你，Pepper。”  
“你呢，和Tony好好谈过了吗？上次电话里感觉你压力很大的样子。Tony又做了什么？”Pepper关切地问。  
Steve叹了口气，“没...没什么。”  
他现在有些希望Bucky在他身边，Bucky会知道该用什么样的遣词造句骂醒他。  
Pepper走后Steve回到了工作室，只见他的‘抄袭之作’已经被大模大样地挂到了墙上，而Tony正状似悠闲地喝着酒爱抚着Dum-E。  
幸好现在Tony算不上清醒。  
“我以为你们喝的是香槟。”Steve开口。  
“刚才确实是香槟，我现在需要烈一点的...以放松身心。是你让我放松点，不是吗？”  
“我可没叫你这么放松。”Steve伸手拿过了Tony的酒杯，Tony也没加反抗，“你的肝估计已经可以醉死老鼠了。”  
“等我死后我可以捐了试试看。”Tony笑道，“醉死还是毒死谁知道。”  
Steve闻言皱了皱眉，“你已经喝多了。看你醉的程度还能口齿清晰也是不容易...”  
“嘿嘿，这可是勤学苦练的结果。”Tony傻笑，“喂，Steve。”  
“嗯？”  
“我以为你不会下来了。”  
“Tony，”Steve摇着头，“除非你不想让我下来。你…你让我快疯了。我真希望你能切身体会一下我的感受，你会知道我说我快疯了是多么认真。”  
“对不起，”Tony果然是醉得有些晕，一把拉住了Steve的手腕，捏了捏然后又缓缓放开，“我就是这样，一玩火就不小心自焚，一玩水就不小心湿鞋。大扫帚星一样惹得遍地灾难...”  
然后Tony就跟突然有了什么想法一样，“就像这玩意，”Tony戳着他自己的反应堆，“灾难！不过它也可以终结一切灾难。你喜欢这玩意吗？你瞧——也闪亮亮的——我保证它也能闪亮亮很久——”  
“Tony...”  
“喜欢吗？”  
“喜欢。”Steve无奈地回答。  
Tony很不满意的样子，“你为什么喜欢这种破东西？”  
“别这么说。它让你特别，”Steve哭笑不得，“它让你有保护他人的资本。你要知道这是多少人求而不得的...”  
“你话里有话。羡慕我？”Tony含混地问。  
“我当然羡慕你，有人不羡慕你？”  
“嘿，你也很特别，小家伙。”Tony挂着很淡的笑容，“相信我，总有一天你也会让人羡慕——闪亮亮的。”  
Steve干笑，“我？Tony，你不用这么安慰我，我早就接受了现实。”  
“你根本就没看清现实，你很特别。嘿，我是天才，当我下断言时你应该无条件相信我。你很特别...即使没有身高体魄和力量。”  
Steve有那么一小点感动，“你认识我也根本没多久。”  
“过来，过来。”Tony勾勾手指，“让我给你看样东西。”  
Steve就这么中了计。他刚走近一点，Tony就抄起了身边一根马克笔，三下五除二地，一笔在Steve身上这件白T恤的胸前画了颗五角星，接着就咯咯笑了起来。  
“Tony！”Steve大叫，“这会洗不掉的！”  
“重点就是洗不掉，”Tony还在笑，拍了拍自己的胸膛又指了指Steve的胸膛，“瞧，我们一样了！我们都是——”  
“都是…孤魂野鬼。”  
Steve看着胸口这颗星，毫无来头地紧接着说。突然的鼻酸和眼睛胀痛让他无所适从。  
这就是Tony一直以来的感觉吗？  
“嘿，别学我说话，你不适合这股人到中年的酸味儿。”  
“人到中年？哈，原来你自己也会承认，”Steve试图甩掉在他鼻腔眼底酝酿的温热酸楚，便也故意岔开话题，“我听Pepper说你的生日快到了，你想要什么？不许再让我搞抄袭。”  
“你下来就是为了这个？”  
“不，我只是觉得下来起码是我们两个人呆着…我不想一个人呆着。”  
Tony点点头，似乎喜欢这个答案，“什么都不用给我，只要...别跑开就好了。”  
他说。  
Steve有些惊讶，“你确定？”  
“你送我什么不是羊毛出在羊身上啊？让你搞抄袭已经赚足十年份了。”  
接着两个人都笑了起来。  
Steve没有把他的疑问都一一拿出来质问Tony，他不想在这种节骨眼上问过于敏感的问题。他们总是互相推来攘去把距离推攘得老远，这一次Steve想收手，就留在这个距离，留在Tony身边，哪怕只有个把月。  
接下来他们之间的相处变得稳定了许多。Steve会去老年中心，在宅子里的时候一般都在工作室里和Tony一起听垃圾音乐，Pepper经常来，他们时常一起吃饭。Tony每天都会和Steve汇报机器的进度，Steve能听懂的基本是九牛一毛，但也足够让他安心。  
没有消失的是Tony总跟随着他的眼睛，还有彼此斗嘴耍贫时Tony嘴角的笑容。  
周日晚上回到宅子的时候，Steve被客厅里的东西吓了一跳。  
“这是——”Steve张张嘴，“呃，拳击台？”  
Tony穿着背心和宽松的运动裤在上面蹦跶着，“不，这是面包圈。是的，呆子，这是拳击台。”  
“你要不要解释为什么会有个拳击台在你的客厅里？”  
“看心情，你要不要解释你为什么哭丧着脸好像被猫挠了胯下一样？”  
Steve翻了个白眼，但他喜欢这样嘴不饶人的Tony。随你怎么想，有本事去告他。  
“先解释为什么这会有个拳击台，你要在这和挠了我的猫决斗？”  
“哦得了吧，那只猫连我膝盖都挠不到。”  
“你，嘲笑我矮？”Steve抱起手，“五十步笑百步，我见过你头发黏糊糊没法吹这么高的时候的样子，你有十厘米的身高都是伪造的。”  
“嘿，你开始人身攻击了！犯规，这是犯规！”  
“说真的，21世纪对发型的审美真让我消化不了。”  
“说真的，为什么把脸皱成一张老树皮——是的我理解您已经九十多高龄又是对保养很无知的上个世纪的产物但以九十岁老汉的标准你看上去都皱巴巴的和蛋蛋似的，洗完脸忘了烫平褶子？”  
“说真的，对于一个肺部都没法好好扩张的人来说你的肺活量真不错。”  
“说真的，为什么酸脸猫一样？”  
Steve重重叹了口气，扔下了背着的小挎包，“老年之家里的事。”他含糊地说。  
“怎么？被跟你年龄相仿的太太勾引了？”  
“Tony！”Steve瞪了Tony一眼。  
“你在你们老古董派对里都干些什么？洗坐垫换成人纸尿裤？”  
“不止，比这有意思多了。我也陪他们下下棋聊聊天，基本上需要我做什么我就做什么。”  
“听着真有意思，”Tony夸张地说，“既然你这么喜欢这份义工干嘛还这副样子？”  
Steve看起来很是糟心，揉着头发，“Jess他们今天终于把炮口对准了这几年的名利场，他们说上了岁数还是得跟进潮流，于是我被迫听了一下午他们对你的闲言碎语。”  
“哇哦，你应该连连点头称是吧，你们这些资深年长的优良市民们聊得很愉快？”  
“不，Tony，”Steve愤愤道，“我不知道为什么人们对你的偏见这么严重。他们说的事我多多少少都知道一点，但是他们的看法和事实差了十万八千里。难道你喜欢人们背后说你所做的一切都是沽名钓誉？说你冒着生命危险所做的事都是你理所应当的赎罪，都是为了你的股价你的公司做的公关？你喜欢人们说你是个没心没肺的混蛋？”  
“又不是所有人都说我是没心没肺的混蛋。”Tony无所谓地耸耸肩。  
“女的想得到你，男的妒忌你，老的唾弃你，少的想成为你。也只有少不更事的想成为你，因为你是个大烂人。他们这么说。”Steve顿了顿，“而我认识他们，我知道他们都是很友好和蔼的老人家，所以我都没勇气站起来替你说两句话——我根本无从说起，不会有人相信。”  
“他们错了。”Tony认真地看着Steve。  
“我想说的就是这个，他们错了——”  
“他们错的太离谱，男的妒忌我？男的也想得到我！”Tony更加认真地说，认真到一看就假惺惺的地步。  
“Tony，这不好笑。”  
“承认吧，这好笑极了！”  
“我不知道你是怎么从小就承受这些的——媒体、舆论，乱七八糟的。要我我早疯了。”  
“车道山前必有路，等你遇到这种问题你会知道怎么应付。”  
“哈哈。”Steve干笑，“幸运的是我这辈子不用应付这种事，应付你已经堵死我所有的路了，我再往哪去都是撞墙。”  
“过来。”  
“干吗？”Steve挑挑眉。  
“你撞墙的频率很高，我来教你怎么撞墙。”Tony严肃地说。  
“什么？”  
“我答应过教你几招的，忘了？”Tony喝了口他的绿油油特供饮品，“虽然我教你实在是班门弄斧。”  
“班门弄斧？我什么都不会——”  
Tony眨巴眨巴眼睛，似乎是晃了神，“我是说撞墙，撞墙的正确方式。你显然比我有经验。”  
“喂...”  
“正确地撞墙也是一种有效的防卫好吗！想要防止受伤这可是很重要的！”  
Tony瘪瘪嘴。Steve不知道是因为他味道猎奇的特供饮品还是别的什么原因。  
于是，就这么莫名其妙地，Steve 在21世纪和一个亿万富翁在一栋海边豪宅的客厅里的拳击台上比划了起来。谁能想到Steve平凡到不能再平凡的人生里会发生这种事？等回去了他大概都不敢跟Bucky说起这番奇遇，Bucky都会觉得他疯了。  
然而才比划几下，Tony的紧张又卷土重来了。Steve仿佛能看懂Tony的心思——觉得他们之间的尴尬伤口已经愈合得差不多了，是时候撕掉创可贴让伤口接触氧气好好复原了，这种有正当理由并且并不算友好的肢体接触是有益身心健康的，等等等等。  
事实却并非如此。Tony处处小心，要么是怕弄伤了Steve，要么是怕碰到不该碰的地方，到最后Steve都能把Tony放倒。  
Tony躺在垫上大口喘气，看着天花板。Steve伸出手想把Tony拉起来，Tony都不愿拉住他的手，于是Steve也顺势躺倒了Tony旁边。  
他们两个的呼吸都很急促，但Steve怀疑这其中的原因完全不同。  
Tony侧过身来，支起头，定定看着Steve，就好像他能从Steve眼里找到所有答案一样。  
“作为一个天才你真是蠢得可以。”Steve说。  
Tony没听懂似的，看起来真的没听懂而不是演戏的样子。但Tony没有开口问。  
“继续？”Tony坐了起来。  
“继续。”Steve说。  
Tony盯着Steve又看了会儿，抬抬手似乎想碰Steve的额头，Steve这才感觉到一撮头发在骚扰他的眼睛。  
Steve不打算再这么被动下去。于是他抓住Tony的手腕，拽了过来，直到他的额头能感受到那粗糙指尖的小心触碰。  
“Steve...”  
“听着，别再畏畏缩缩的。我们刚认识的时候不管我怎么说你，你都当耳旁风，骚扰我挑衅我上下其手，和你现在这副受惊的兔子样比我反而更喜欢那个混球。”  
“你，叫我混球。”  
“是啊，怎么了，你的行为足以让我爆粗口。”Steve说，“如果你做了什么我接受不了的事我会说，我会和你吵一架，我会像刚才一样把你撂到地上。所以省省吧，我没你想得那么容易跳脚。”  
“这个问题有待商榷——”  
去他的，去他的这整个21世纪。  
Steve希望Tony赶紧收起这些毫无意义的小心翼翼，他希望Tony从没遇到过那个士兵，他希望Tony能像在大厦上那晚一样地吻他。充满激情、忘记何时何地一样地吻他。操他妈的这时间！操他妈的这距离！操他妈的这时间的距离！一切都是布景是笑话，只有他与Tony，还有恰到好处的那夜风。  
如果那夜风能把他现在的理智吹进他当时的脑袋里一点，如果他能少为Tony疯狂一点，他那时一定不会放走Tony——听起来很矛盾，但事实如此。  
如果他能少为Tony疯狂一点...  
他们站起来进行了第二轮的较量，Tony回过神后明显地一直在让着毫无章法的Steve，眼神紧紧地跟着Steve的每一个动作。  
“你不用让着我！”Steve有些喘地喊道。  
“谁说我在让着你了，你都没让着我我为什么让着你！”Tony喊了回来，说罢捡了个空档就把Steve压在了垫上。  
Steve的心脏因为激烈的运动而狂跳，Tony的小臂就压在他的胸前，施的力并不重，但存在感十足。Tony嘴唇微张，比起Steve呼吸还算均匀，但额头上已经有汗水，连睫毛看起来都湿湿的。  
“你不能着急，Steve，要分析对手的动作，不能不讲章法地乱挥拳头。”Tony在上方冲着Steve微笑，“不然这就是结果。”  
“谁说这不是我想要的结果？”  
Steve反问，接着昂起头，亲吻了Tony惊愕的嘴角。  
这甚至不是一道证明题。  
Tony就像承受了最后一根稻草一样全线崩溃，接下来零碎的吻就像是那个半成品孤塔的夜晚重新上演一样，激情、契合、不顾一切；完美、凌乱、千载难逢。  
“你故意的。”Tony说，“你故意的——你才是享受搅乱我脑袋然后欣赏我的不堪一击。”  
“不，这是我想对你说的话。”  
“留着你的甜言蜜语吧…先解决你惹的火，”Tony喘息着，咬牙切齿，“你挑起的，我需要你来解决。”  
“这也正是我想对你说的。”  
“彼此彼此。”  
“彼此彼此。”  
“我不承认任何感情的牵扯。”  
“我不是Bonnie。”  
“这很好。”  
“很好。”  
“成交？”  
“成交。”  
事实上对于后面发生的事，除了有很多手和口舌的介入之外Steve都记不太清了。他总在看着Tony的表情，生怕Tony做了什么不舒服的事还没有吱声。Tony从始至终都穿着上衣，中间很多次停摆，捧着Steve的脸颊轻声念着对不起，但Steve不是个善于接受失败的人。他想得到的，他会想尽方法得到。得不到全部的，他会想尽方法得到哪怕一星半点。  
作为一个理应在1940年过活的人，他根本不指望能和Tony这样的人——甚至最简单的，根本不指望能和一个男人一生一世，这甚至不在考虑范围之内。但如果说动荡年月教会了他什么，那就是别犹豫。  
这一秒还是你犹豫着的眷恋，下一秒就会变成触不到的永恒。  
完事后Tony丢给Steve的T恤是那件还没过水的印着马克笔的白T恤。  
“不管你现在心里又在打什么小算盘，”Steve开口，“别再跟我说这是个错。你大可以说不怎么样，或者用你最混蛋的方式说’这跟感情没关系’，再或者干脆说你今晚的晚餐里被人下了药。”  
他故作轻松地说。  
“我没记错的话‘这是个错’是你的说法。”Tony说，“我做的只是承认我自己的错误而已，我从来没有说过‘这是个错’。”  
“认真的吗？你？用这一套跟我狡辩？”  
“我认真的。”  
Tony说着，紧了紧裤带，走出了拳击台，每一步都带着懊悔一般。  
Steve想骂醒Tony。如果不是他过于礼貌，如果不是他明白Tony心中有另一个人的存在，他一定会想办法骂醒Tony。按照21世纪的观念，他们又不是在偷情，这根本是你情我愿。那么长时间以来的引力放在那，跟地心引力一样无法忽视又几乎让人习惯了的引力——为什么他们就不能各取所需皆大欢喜？  
哦，这就是个不可能的境况。Steve必须要走，Tony必须要留。任何多于他们现在所分享的一切都是危险的，碎掉的心、碎掉的时空、碎掉的看不见的未来。  
“你知道这根本不意味着任何事——除了我是个花花公子之外。”Tony说。  
“你要怎么解释我？”Steve一半担忧一半好奇地问。  
“你得自己解释自己...这才是冲动过后正确的解决思路。”  
Steve跟着Tony坐到了窗边，“我？在找一些1940没法给我的答案。”  
“哦？”  
“嗯。”  
“找到了？”  
“嗯。”  
“然后？”  
“我还是喜欢女孩子，谢天谢地。”  
Steve说。从根本上来说也并不是个谎言。  
“谢天谢地，”Tony说，面无表情，“想来点啤酒吗？”  
“不想。”  
“没劲。”  
“啤酒没法打发我。”  
“你要什么？”  
“你珍藏的最好的威士忌。”  
Tony笑了笑，“这才对。”  
天快亮的时候Steve和Tony还都没有睡觉的意思，两人在客厅里倚着拳击台摄入点酒精聊会儿天，不知不觉时间就过去了。  
Steve讲了讲他父母的事情，以及他的童年、他的朋友、他的过去，Tony很不像Tony地安安静静地听着，偶尔被Steve的故事逗笑。  
他们一起看着彤红的太阳从海平面上浮起。  
“之前我刚上大学的时候还会想家，就给我母亲打电话，”Tony说，“她说想家的时候就去看日出吧。我问她为什么，她说去看日出能让人头脑清醒，能让人知道一件事是怎么开始又为什么开始的，而且日出的时候太阳总是有最温暖的颜色。我不知道这和想家有什么关系，当时只觉得她在敷衍我，她只有那些浪漫又不切实际的想法…”  
“现在呢？”  
“现在我觉得她说的很对。看到太阳从它该升起的地方升起，似乎有些事该放开就能放开了。一天该过去就要过去，新的一天该来到就会来到，我也应该这样，知道有些事情做不到回不去，该翻页就要翻页。但起码我努力过了...说出口过了。我说出来了…我想家，我想念他们，包括Howard。你能想象吗？”  
“现在你还会想念他们吗？”  
“偶尔。”Tony笑道，“至少我不那么恨Howard了。不能和死掉的老家伙过不去啊，我已经比他幸运多了。起码我死前做到了他到死都做不到的事。你呢？现在一定很想家吧？”  
“他做不到什么？还有你总提这些死来死去的事情——”  
“你想家吗？”Tony完全无视了Steve的问题。  
Steve叹了一口气。  
“有点。毕竟那是属于我的那个世纪...但是我能想念的人已经不多了。”Steve稍微沉默了会儿，“如果我回去了大概会想念你。不要动不动就把死不死的挂在嘴边。”  
Tony笑着摇摇头，“你可别说这种话，万一你忘了想念我，我现在不就白激动了。”  
“那你也不会知道了啊，我现在说起码你还能高兴高兴。”Steve玩笑道。  
“你怎么知道我会高兴的？我又不缺人惦记我。”  
“也是，那么多的封面女郎和内衣模特，可全都在惦记你。”  
“的钱。和名声。你在惦记什么，Rogers？”  
“你猜。”Steve耸耸肩，说。  
“我猜不到，我哪有什么会被你惦记的东西？但我会惦记着你的薄饼的。”  
“原来我就是个做薄饼的。”  
Steve用手臂支撑着半躺在窗前，微笑着用余光扫着身边成大字型躺下了的Tony。  
“还有三明治。你做的三明治。”  
Tony说。  
海空交界处一片明朗，日出了。  
Steve不知道自己是什么时候睡着的，醒来时他人在床上，外面的天早已大亮。Jarvis说Tony和Pepper、Happy都在客厅，于是Steve迅速地洗漱换了衣服，走了出去。  
原来今天是Pepper正式接任CEO的日子，Tony刚签完文件。也就只有Tony会前一分钟还在和Happy拳击台上对阵后一分钟就签了一份举足轻重的文件。  
Tony大概又是一夜没睡。  
Pepper和Happy走了之后Tony拽着Steve进了浴室。  
“喂，你要干嘛？”  
Tony摇了摇手上的盒子，“这几天我的口味是棕发。”  
“什么？”  
Tony叹了口气，“过两天我们要去摩纳哥。法国。我不放心把你留在这里，但到时候媒体会很多，你这一头金发太扎眼。”接着翻了个白眼，“而且Hammer大概也会出现。我不希望你被盯上。”  
“即使我染了棕发Hammer也还是会认出我吧？”  
“不，你不了解那个家伙。”Tony耸耸肩，“他没太注意你，你换个发色戴副眼镜，到时候和Happy一起，只要别离我太近，不会被发现的。等我处理完那边的杂事我就带你四处转悠着玩玩。”  
Steve无奈，只好屈服于Tony的魔掌下，老老实实地让Tony帮他把头发换了颜色。上帝原谅他，Tony的手指在他头皮上摩挲的感觉让他的妥协变得很值得。  
他们像是达成了沉默的一致，不去讨论“那件事”。就像毒贩子从不提起制毒窝点，顶级秘密，秘密中的秘密。Tony看他，Tony触碰他，但Tony不再亲吻他。Steve看Tony，触碰Tony，但不再亲吻Tony。  
一次的约定就是一次的约定。Steve想尽办法地让他自己知足，因为哪怕再比那多一点，他都会逼着Tony——把Tony逼到悬崖峭壁，也非要Tony承认他们之间存在更多可能。  
关键的问题就在于这。显然Tony有个一生一次的情感垄断当前，不可能再为他打开哪怕一个小小的缺口。抛开这一切不谈——Steve愿意诵千万遍祷文，换一个可能，让Tony和他之间的距离少几光年。  
光行进得飞快，丈量起距离来，那数字可以大得让人绝望。更不要说这时间了，看不透它的流动，不随着个人的意愿行进，不知有没有弹性，摸也摸不到始末。  
绝望这两个字在时间的摧古拉朽下都化为灰烬。

Steve看着镜子里的自己有些不太敢认。棕发让他看上去更苍白了点，却也显得挺精神。  
“你干过这种事吗？”Steve问，“为了不被认出来换了个发色，或者干脆剃掉你的胡子。”  
Tony摇摇头，“没时间做这种事。也舍不得胡子。对了，胡子——你能长出点哪怕看上去还比较像胡子的胡子吗？”  
“我没试过——但是我的胡子长得很慢...如果晚上忘了刮第二天也看不出来，就这种水平。”Steve不好意思地说。  
Tony大笑起来，“我也能猜到，浑身都没什么——”  
Tony猛然闭了嘴，气氛瞬时尴尬了起来。  
“呃，我去...呃...搞定一下能量源的问题。你懂的...那个...机器。”  
Tony说，然后扭头出去了。  
Steve知道离他回家的日子已经不远。Tony的机器已经基本完成，只剩下一些零碎的收尾工作。他们只需要再等一个合适的时机。  
“等第一个合适的波峰。”Tony是这么措辞的。  
Steve不是科学家，其中的原理他并不明白，也不太需要明白，他只需要知道他在21世纪的日子不多了就对了。  
晚上Pepper带着披萨和香槟来了，打算和Steve、Tony一起平民化地庆祝庆祝。她花了将近半个小时才把Tony从工作室里捞了出来，然后不得不重新又加热了一下披萨。  
“是我升职加薪却得我带着披萨来找你，Tony。”Pepper剜了Tony一眼，“为什么你就不能在Steve面前好好表现一下呢？”  
Tony龇着牙笑了，拿起一块披萨就开始毫无吃相地狼吞虎咽。  
“上帝，你真恶心。”Pepper翻了个白眼。  
“谢谢。”Tony说。  
“所以，你们俩现在变成小两口了？”Pepper笑道，“Steve换了个和你情侣的发色。”  
“这和小两口有什么关系？金发才是我的情侣发色好不好。”Tony干巴巴地说。  
“Tony说金发太扎眼了。”Steve回答。  
“啊哦，这可不好。”Pepper严肃了起来，“Tony，我明白你的控制欲比你的自我意识还大一圈，但这真的不好。你不能凭你的喜好——”  
“不，Pepper，你误会了！”Steve赶紧解释，完全没想到Tony没有提前和Pepper说过，“Tony说要带我去摩纳哥，他希望我能少遇到点麻烦。”  
“Hammer之前见过Steve。如果在摩纳哥碰上那个倒霉蛋儿的话他会揪着Steve没完没了的。”Tony补充。  
Pepper有点愣，“不知道你发现了没有，自从我第一次见到Steve开始，你就没让他离开过你，Tony。”  
Tony抱住脑袋，“你又想说什么。没错，我不想让他走，那又怎么了！”  
“Pepper...是我自己要呆在他身边的。”Steve只好再次解释，“呃...Tony没有做什么出格的事。”  
Pepper挑了挑眉，“所以你们...？”  
“我们什么？”Tony又捡起一块披萨，“你的表情很邪恶，Pepper。”  
“你这奸恶佞邪之徒！”Pepper喊道，“你们具体什么时候搞在一起的？你一直没告诉我！我每次问你都’就那样就那样’地敷衍我，Tony，这简直太伤人了。”  
Pepper故作深沉地捂着心口。  
Tony拿纸巾擦了擦手又拍了拍，然后有点生硬地揽住了Steve的肩膀。  
“好吧，既然已经被你发现了。”  
Pepper幸福地笑了。毫不夸张地说——幸福地笑了。就像为自己开心一样由衷地为Tony开心。  
Pepper还想再开口打探什么的时候，Tony的手机又开始嘀嘀嘀地作响。接着Tony就一脸阴郁地又跑要回工作室——说是检查一下去去就来，但实际上Steve和Pepper都知道他短时间内不会再上来了。你没法相信一个工作狂所说的去去就来。  
“所以...感觉怎么样？”Tony没影了之后Pepper问Steve。  
“什么...怎么样？”  
“和Tony在一起。”Pepper专注地看着Steve，“别告诉我平平无奇，因为Tony Stark从不平平无奇。有没有感觉...很特别？”  
Steve低头微笑着，“很累，如果说真的有什么很特别的感觉。那就是特别累。”  
Steve甚至在最初的半分钟里完全没意识到他在履行他们约法三章里的第三条总则。他让自己相信自己和Tony现在在一起，没有这堆在他们面前的乱葬岗老路障，就是一个性子拧巴的中年危机和一个毛都还没长齐的豆芽菜，奇迹中的奇迹一样地凑在了一起。他们的故事可以很动听，他们可以是老男人和小白脸，或者是花花公子和纯真学生，再或者是什么猎奇的设定。比如，英雄惜英雄就听上去浪漫得一塌糊涂。  
但不是，他们不能分类到任何一个框框里去，因为Steve现在在履行第三条，也只是在履行第三条而已。  
“你现在应该相信了吧？”Pepper无法停止微笑，Steve甚至能看出来她确实在努力让自己别这么喜形于色，“Tony想要变得甜蜜的时候他可是会变成世界上最甜蜜的家伙。我觉得你和我有必要多在一起相处相处，我不想让Tony再把你藏在他身后。连他的恋人我都不算了解的话，我还算什么死党。”Pepper说。  
“呃...我和Tony都还没有那么认真。我们都想...慢慢来。”  
“好极了！”Pepper根本没有被Steve的话泼冷水，“对于Tony来说，能让他说出慢慢来的肯定是最重要的。Steve，你完全不知道，不知道你陷进了多大的麻烦里。”  
“我大概有所感受...”  
“Tony Stark会是你遇到的最大的麻烦，”Pepper小啜了一口她的香槟，“但我保证，这是个你根本不想脱身的麻烦。”  
“我想我只能同意你的观点了。”Steve不好意思地微微笑着，尽量让自己看上去不那么苦涩。  
Pepper走后Steve考虑了一下他的选项。他可以回房间，看书，和Jarvis聊天，睡觉，或者他可以下楼去工作室，看书，和Tony聊天，如果够幸运一切都按照他的需求发展——和Tony睡觉。  
哦。上帝，耶稣，万能的主。Steve从没想过他能把这种句子塞进脑袋里，正儿八经地考虑其可行性，并为将其从理想转变为现实而做切实的努力。  
Steve不知道他该不该向Tony承认自己没完全说实话，或者要不要干脆非常直白地说他还需要进一步证明一下1940没法帮他证明的事。他不知道他该不该撕毁他俩之间心知肚明的“一次性”合约，拿走他想拿的，把短暂浅显的回忆当纪念品。  
或许他应该说实话，意思就是——完完全全地说实话。告诉Tony从他第一次见到Tony那双眼睛开始，就有种子被埋了下来，告诉Tony他受够了这种无形的引力的煎熬。这就是事实。事实是Steve嫉妒那位士兵。Sarah如果知道她的孩子变成了妒心如此旺盛的样子，多半要失望。Steve需要忏悔，Sarah把他教育得远比这要好。  
一下子Steve就知道为什么青春期的时候Bucky总是每天做蠢事了。因为倾倒时总会摔坏脑子，Bucky又太容易为路边的娇花倾倒。  
Steve摔得不多，好不容易摔一次就摔到了时间的裂缝里，飞来横祸一样不期而至没一点点防备。这一跤摔了个大头朝下，理智拜拜。  
Tony个性倔强，但别忘了Steve也不是个性子软的人。Steve也有执拗的时候，比如现在。  
这不公平，这完全不公平。凭什么Tony就能洒脱自如地随时可以脱身？Steve不想要这样的感觉，就像他输了一样！他并不是个输不起的人，但他不愿不战而败。  
或许他只需要抗拒就好了——并不是说他没抗拒过，但抗拒和抗拒是不一样的。他想。  
承认这种感觉存在之后的抗拒显然更有针对性一点。  
于是Steve回了房间，直接睡了觉。几点才睡着就完全是另一个问题了，相比目前他所要面临的大问题来说也就是粒小小的芝麻。  
接下来与Tony的相处中Steve强迫自己集中起注意力，如果说这次么长时间以来的相处留给他什么经验教训的话，就是Tony是个极大的诱惑。Tony的中间名都可能是诱惑——虽然Steve很确定其实是Edward。Steve的挣扎直到他们到达摩纳哥都没能停歇，而这期间Tony显然注意到了Steve刻意的疏远，不必要的询问和关注都让Steve的挣扎更苦痛了一些。  
“你的黑眼圈都出来了，怎么回事？”Tony下车前对Steve说。  
Steve内心反驳了一番——这根本是百步笑五十步。Steve没出声玩着手指。同在车里的Happy、Pepper都僵硬了起来。  
Tony神情复杂地摇摇头，嘴角却还是有一丝笑意，当着Happy和Pepper的面（准确地说是后脑勺）吻了Steve的额头，“一会儿你跟Happy呆在一起，相信我，不会太无聊。他比我有意思多了。我会尽快溜出来找你，我们一起去赌场玩？”  
Steve惊讶地看着Tony，心脏的跳动又开始剧烈起来。啊，为什么上天要这么为难他？他想拽住Tony质问，究竟为什么要又来招惹他。他想安静地疏离已经够难了，如果对方还不配合这究竟要他怎么做。而且何必非要让Pepper和Happy看见——从后视镜里看见也是看见！Steve现在都嫌弃自己，他看起来一定就是个被甜爹儿养起来的、还在闹别扭的小白脸。糟糕，糟糕透了。  
Tony没给他发火的机会，迅速地和Pepper一起下车了。车门打开的一瞬间外面的闪光灯和繁星一样拥簇闪亮——更确切地说是刺眼，刺眼极了。以至于Steve必须别过头去放弃目送Tony的背影——也就是他本来就该做的事，该死。  
“呃...你想不想出去转转，Steve？”Happy停好车之后问。  
“不用了，我呆在这就好。谢谢你。”Steve干巴巴地说。  
Happy垂头丧气地，“虽然不关我的事...但是你们又吵架了？”  
“又？”Steve干笑，“我们不吵架的时候比较有问题。”  
Happy耸耸肩。  
“Happy，”Steve问，“你经常要这样和Tony的——陪衬们...打交道吗？”  
Happy猛地回过头，一脸惊恐，“千万别让老板听见你这么说，我保证没有一个人把你当成老板的萍水相逢露水情缘路边小野花，你如果萌生出了这种想法老板说不定都会给我扣薪水！”  
“Happy！”好吧，问了不该问的问题，“放松点，我没有在审问你，我们就是轻松的聊聊天——”  
Happy擦了擦额头上的汗然后把领带调松了些。  
“是不是他没带你进去让你心里不舒服？”Happy问，然后又急忙解释，“你也知道上次他带你去这种场合发生了什么。他真的只是想保护你。”  
“我知道。”Steve推了推他鼻梁上这副毫无作用的眼镜，又抓了一把头发，“如果这些还不能说明什么…”  
“要我说，你比我之前见到的那些真的好太多——不是说他们跟你有什么可比性。嘿，那帮家伙，我都不知道应该从哪说起。”Happy挠了挠耳后，“哦，比如之前那个姜黄色头发的三流小演员，简直不可理喻！我送她回去的时候一直在后座抱怨说她之前傍过的大款送她用的车要宽敞得多啊什么什么的，还嫌我丑。说什么前金主的司机都是帅哥，从细节就能看出一个人的品味什么的，把老板旁敲侧击地损了一通。这种本来你情我愿的事结束就结束了还非得恶言相向，啧。”  
Happy瘪瘪嘴，“至于那些聪明的过客们，自作聪明的也太多，每个人都以为他们知道自己要应付的是什么，其实真明白的根本没有。所有人都说老板对他们毫不关心，但事实是也根本没人在乎过老板。所以这有什么可抱怨的？所有人都想从老板这谈一笔不公平的买卖。”  
“这些话他自己从来不会说出口。”Steve说。  
“他如果什么事都不藏着掖着那么我的工作就快保不住了，”Happy笑道，“你瞧，我可以跟你说这些有的没的，是因为你确实知道你要应付什么，而你也有能力应付。咱俩交情不浅不深，但我知道能像你这样陪着他的人不会是蠢货，不会吃软饭，也不会懦弱。明智、清醒、果断，还有一点倔，大概也就是这样才有那么点机会和老板相处。”  
Steve的心情好了点，“就像你和Pepper？”他笑了。  
Happy倒是不好意思了起来，“你意会一下，意会一下嘛。”  
“那个...”Steve犹豫了一下，“Happy，你知不知道Tony有什么比较熟识交好的士兵...？”  
“士兵？”Happy挑挑眉，“没什么——啊，除非你说的是Rhodes上校。”  
“大概...？”Steve小心翼翼地说，“我好像在哪听过这个名字。”  
“老板肯定会提起他的。”  
“他们关系很好？”  
“好，当然好。虽然老板现在跟军方关系比较僵...”  
还没等Steve再问什么，Happy的电话就急促地响了。Happy接了之后更是八百里加急地发动了车子，来不及和Steve解释就窜了出去，直到一脚油门踩到酒店门口。  
“Steve！”Pepper焦急敲着车窗的样子说明事态非同小可，“下车，和Natalie呆在一起，她会跟你解释！”  
Steve慌乱之中下了车，还没反应过来Pepper就又钻上车了。Steve定了定神，瞧见了身边站着一位窈窕的红发美人。  
车已经开出了老远。  
“发生了什么？”Steve云里雾里地问，“你是...？”  
“Mr.Stark参加了车赛，出现了一些状况。Miss Potts希望我能保证你的安全，现在人群比较慌乱，请跟我呆在一起。我是Mr.Stark的新个人助理，Natalie。”Natalie十分冷静地说。  
这么大的信息量塞在了短短半分钟里，Steve的各种疑问和想法最终都回到了那句Tony参加了车赛...以及出了一些状况上。  
“...什么？”  
Natalie镇定自若半句话不再多说地把手脚发软的Steve带回了人头攒动的大厅，所有的屏幕都在以不同的角度直播着赛道上的“状况”。  
如果说这还能用状况形容。  
“那是什么？！”Steve紧张地问，全身都是冷汗，“还有Tony为什么会在赛道上？！不行——这样下去他会出事的！”  
“Miss Potts和Happy已经去送战甲了，先别担心。”  
Natalie专注地看着直播，皱着眉。虽然她很冷静也很负责地宽慰了Steve，但她显然对Steve没有半点兴趣。她的注意力都放在别的地方——  
无助两个字用来形容Steve这十几分钟的心境都太单薄。他要眼睁睁地看着Tony应付这个突然出现在赛道内拿着鞭子一样的武器的怪人，感受每一次的心惊肉跳；他下颚发紧，几乎要咬碎自己的牙齿。多少次他想跑出去，冲到赛道旁，多少次他得告诉自己要冷静，告诉自己要相信Tony——  
这样的折磨直到Tony取下了那怪人胸口的反应堆、人群开始欢呼才渐渐淡去。  
Natalie按照Pepper的吩咐带着木然的Steve去楼上休息了。她消失了一会儿，但在Tony他们回来之前回到了Steve的房间，打点了打点一些有的没的，给Steve点了些食物让他压压惊。  
Steve却依旧木然着，不管Natalie从外面回来之后对他的态度亲近了多少，或者又有什么摆到了他眼前，又有什么样的话在他耳边安慰着...他就是没办法把那份惊恐咬碎吞下。  
“你很在乎他。”Natalie说，然后指了指Steve的镜框，“他也很在乎你。”  
Steve这才稍微抬起头看了这位红发女郎一眼。  
“如果你知道什么事不对的话，你可以告诉我。毕竟我的工作就是为Mr.Stark排忧解难。”Natalie温和地笑着。  
“我什么都不知道。”Steve低声说，“他什么都不会告诉我。”  
“这不代表你不会怀疑，”Natalie挑着眉，“你怀疑是因为你担心。”  
Steve感觉哪里不太对，但也说不清。  
“你呢？我有怀疑是因为我确实担心他，你又是为了什么？你认识他也没有几天吧？”  
Natalie偏着头，依旧很温和，并没被Steve的直接惹恼，“我喜欢我的工作，个人助理要会察言观色。我想留在一个天才身边干活就要时刻知道自己面对的是什么样的活。”  
“我有一种你知道些什么只是来向我求证的感觉。”Steve说。  
Natalie无辜眨着眼，“如你所说，我认识他没几天，我能知道什么呢？”  
然后她就拿起手机又忙起来了。  
这让Steve开始确定有什么更加要紧的事情出问题了。如果说连Tony的新助理都察觉到了什么来向Steve求证的话，Tony藏着掖着的事情一定不是什么小事。  
Steve再见到Tony已经是两个小时之后。Pepper和Happy看起来像是吃了一顿地狱之火烹制的烧烤，脸色发青，而Tony干脆看起来像个死人。即使是这样，见到Steve的时候Tony依旧笑嘻嘻的，眼睛里亮亮的，就好像Steve真的是他的星星。  
“Steve！见到你真好！”  
Steve则对Tony怒目而视，“你他妈在想什么？！”  
Pepper急促地给Natalie使了个眼色，不大会儿房间里就只剩了Steve和Tony。  
而Tony呆呆地，“哇...哦。你第一次...呃，说这个词。”  
“你想让我说什么？！你疯了吗？！”  
“Steve，冷静点——”  
“你，让我冷静点？”Steve发着抖冷笑，“你开着赛车跑到赛道上的时候脑子里在想什么？你告诉我你那时候冷静吗？都不用说后来出现的情况，你从一开始就不知道在抽什么风！”  
“这不是什么大事，小家伙，这就是Iron Man的日常而已，小事情——”  
“你要告诉我没事找事是你的日常？！你每天都开心地把刀架在自己脖子上吗！”  
“Steve，够了，你一定要逼着我说对不起吗？好吧对不起！你他妈能不能冷静点？你的肺没办法承受你的情绪！”  
“你对我说对不起有什么用，你脑子进水了吗！”Steve大喊，“你猜怎么着，我的想法跟你一样，你觉得你所做的无所谓，我也觉得我所做的无所谓，我的身体反正是自己的！”  
Tony认输一样向Steve凑了一步，Steve就往后退一步。即使Tony现在满脸是伤也没让Steve心软一些。这次Tony不能逃过去，这次他不会这么容易就消气。  
Steve可以接受讽刺，可以接受逗弄，但是Tony拿自己的性命开玩笑就过了，太过了。  
“Steve，嘿...”Tony柔和地低声道，“过来...别哭。”  
“我才没——”Steve气愤地昂起头反驳，才发现他的脸颊真的湿了。Tony也没好到哪去，他的颧骨还肿着，伤口还是一片新鲜的红，泪水划过大概要更疼一些吧。  
Tony抓住他的手腕，然后缓缓把脑袋埋到了Steve颈窝，抱住了Steve。  
Steve浑身无力酸软地瘫在了地上。他任Tony抱着他，任由Tony求一份心安也想让他心安一样地轻轻拍打着他的后背。慢慢地Steve也环住了Tony。  
说来也有趣，他们该做不该做的事都做了很多，却从来没像这样拥抱过，像两颗相撞的行星。  
Steve察觉到他的衣服湿了一片，但他也只是轻轻顺着Tony的头发，不再开口，安静地等着他们彼此的心率降到一个理性一些的水平。  
“Tony。”  
“嗯？”  
“你知道我决定的事有多难动摇，你也知道我对我的时代的责任感有多重。”  
“我知道。”  
“没有任何因素能让我留在21世纪。但是你能让我犹豫三秒。”  
然后Tony就突然在他怀里咯咯笑了起来，“三秒？！这是我这辈子听过的，最最甜蜜的话。”  
Tony的胡子扎得Steve很痒所以他笑了，起码他是这么告诉自己的，“但我没原谅你，一点也没。”  
“你不是说跟你道歉没用吗？”  
“你还嘴硬？”  
“好好好，你说什么是什么...”  
Tony小声碎碎念着，像一只受伤的猫一样在Steve怀里蜷得小小的。

回马里布的飞机上Steve和Pepper大眼瞪小眼。Steve仍旧没从惊吓的余波里走出来，Pepper显然已经开始为即将面对的Stark工业的公关危机头疼欲裂。而Tony不见人影半天之后端着两个托盘出来了，两份糊得不分伯仲的蛋卷放在Pepper和Steve跟前。  
Steve和Pepper迷惑地对视了几秒，然后一同看向了Tony。  
Tony只是耸耸肩，表示想为他的伙伴们做一顿飞机餐而已。  
Pepper端起餐盘，“Tony，不管你瞒着我们，你的解释我都可以第二个听到。我觉得你需要先和Steve好好解释一下，而我不想当电灯泡。”然后她就消失在隔帘后了。  
不管Tony之前打算坦白什么，坐在Steve对面后Tony又完全抛弃了这个念头。Steve甚至都能看到Tony坦白的决心像一条细线一寸一寸地被抽离，最后完全变成了守口如瓶的决心。  
“Tony——”  
“Steve！”Tony打断了他自己的名字，“我们...我取消我的生日派对，我们去度假吧？随便去哪都行，只有你和我，你想去哪我们就去哪——你想念布鲁克林的话我们甚至可以干脆在那买栋房子，住上一段时间——或者就在欧洲，我们游遍欧洲——”  
“Tony！”Steve难过地看着他，多想能自私且愚蠢一次，把Tony的一时兴起当真然后一口答应，“你知道不行。也知道为什么不行。就跟我有我的责任一样，你也有你的责任。”  
“...你说得对。”Tony低头看着自己的指尖，又看了看飞机外，“我连最后一件该做好的事都没做好...”  
Steve感觉不妙，“Tony，我知道你有事情该说没有说。你需要帮助，如果你不愿意告诉我，也该告诉Pepper。你不能再一个人把事情吞下去了，瞧瞧你！”  
Tony疲倦地看着他。  
“你看起来像是病了。”Steve突然意识到，立刻变得十分紧张，“是不是你胸腔里的弹片又出了什么问题？”  
“没有，不是。”Tony摇着头，“那些小弹片儿能奈我何！”  
Steve想让自己放心点，但Tony紧接着就像是贝壳一样在他眼前缓缓合拢，完全封闭了起来。  
回到马里布之后Steve做的第一件事，就是回到他自己的房间然后质问Jarvis。Tony实在没给他选择的余地。  
“Tony怎么了，Jarvis？不要再跟我打哈哈，你绝对对现在到底什么情况心知肚明。你可以选择告诉我，或者旁敲侧击地告诉我——”  
“我不明白您的问题，Steve。”  
“之前那次Tony醉酒我就觉得非常不对劲，不止是那次——还有后来的Expo，还有很多疑点我甚至一时都说不清。这次不管他说什么我都不能再让他蒙混过去了。我有感觉，这次的事情虽然和Vanko有关，但祸根一定是早早就种下了，绝没那么简单。我不该信他的胡话每次都被他蒙混过去。Tony...Tony现在做事武断不计后果，根本就像是不要命一样！Jarvis，我相信你一定也不想看到Tony出什么状况，如果你不信任我，见鬼，告诉Pepper或者什么你愿意信任的人。我不愿意看到Tony这样…我在乎Tony，Jarvis，”Steve的声音变得沙哑，“我在乎他。像个朋友，像个亲人，像个…我用我所能想到的所有形式在乎着他。如果你对这种感情哪怕能有一星半点的认知…”  
Jarvis沉默了一会儿。  
“Sir的医疗记录是严格需要权限的，抱歉，Steve，我无可奉告。”  
Steve的瞳孔瞬间放大。  
“Jarvis...这是什么意思？真的是Tony的身体出了问题？”Steve脑子里飞快地掠过了无数种可能。  
“Sir的医疗记录是严格需要权限的，抱歉，Steve，我无可奉告。”  
Jarvis的声音，听上去居然有些无助。  
Steve回忆了过去这么长时间里引起他怀疑的小细节，而后他从头凉到了脚。  
再收拾好心情走出房门时，Pepper和Natalie正在客厅忙得不可开交，一个电话接着一个电话地重复着相同的说辞。Steve不好意思地向Pepper点了个头，然后就下楼去工作室找Tony了。  
工作室里黑灯瞎火的。Tony不是个喜欢黑暗环境的家伙，他人在工作室的时候从没把亮度调这么低过，现在的工作室除了死气沉沉外Steve想不出用什么词来形容。没有光，没有Tony的叮叮当当，甚至没有震耳欲聋的垃圾音乐。  
而Tony...Steve眯着眼看了半天，才发现Tony正坐在莫名出现在工作室的一辆跑车里，表情看不真切，跑车前的小屏幕上投映着资料。Steve确实看不清，所以Tony也很可能看着看着已经睡着了。经历了这么多事，他想必很累。  
“Tony。”Steve远远地小声开口，不确定自己应不应该走过去。  
“Steve...”  
“我可以过去吗？”  
“为什么还要这样问我，我会不想见到你吗？”  
“我不确定。”  
Steve说着走了过去，走近一看，Tony像是没了半条命一般，死气沉沉地、一盘散沙一样地瘫在车座上。  
Steve站在Tony这侧的车门边，俯下身来，“我都知道了，Tony。”  
“什么？”Tony挑着眉。  
“关于你的身体，”Steve说，“Jarvis全都告诉我了。”  
“不可能，”Tony干笑，“你在说什么？”  
“不如你自己承认，非得要我说出来吗？”  
“不，这是你下的套...根本没有的事情。”Tony提高了声音，显得愈发虚弱。  
Steve还没来得及再开口，工作室的门就再次被推开了。迎面走来的家伙是个高大健壮的黑人，有点眼熟。军方，一脸严肃，来者不善。  
“Tony。”陌生男子开口，眼光匆匆扫过Steve。  
“Tony，你得出去，你得看看现在是什么状况！我一整天都在说服国民警卫队不要开着装甲车把这里轰成平地然后把你这些大玩具拿走。他们受够了跟你玩游戏，你说你的科技二十年内不会被仿效，你猜怎么着，昨天，昨天就有人拥有了你的科技，而且不止是理论——”  
男人说着向Tony走过来，Steve明知道自己在做无用功还是挡在了前面，抬头看着这位暴怒的壮汉。  
“你站在这里也可以和他说话。”Steve冷硬地说，“不要再走过去。”  
男人皱起了眉，“你是...你觉得我会对Tony动手？等等，你是Steve？那个Steve？”  
“Steve，”Tony开口，“没事的，Rhodey是我的朋友。”  
所以说这位就是Rhodey——显然还活的好好的。所以...Rhodey并不是那个士兵。  
“他看起来可不像——”Steve仍旧没退让。  
“嘿！如果你是我，相信我，你这会儿对Tony Stark也不会有好脾气。没错我现在很想揍他，但朋友就是这样，大多数时候我得强行忍住揍他的冲动。”  
Tony惨白着脸轻轻笑了，“Rhodey！好久不见，好不容易特意跑来看我都不先嘘寒问暖两句，我真心寒。”  
“如果你能让我日子好过一点，我都不会出现在这里，更不会让您委屈的小心脏感到丝丝寒冷，Tony。事情很严重，你得表现得像个成年人一点。”  
Tony闻罢推开了车门，Steve急忙跑了回去，“Tony！”  
Tony无力地从车座上滑了下来，如果不是Steve及时架住了他，这会儿恐怕已经摔在了地上。Rhodey见状也惊慌地跑了过来，从显然已经开始支撑不住的Steve的肩头把Tony担了起来。  
“Tones，你还好吗？”Rhodey问着Tony，却打量着Steve。  
“你们怎么都喜欢问这种问题，我很好，我好极了！”  
“Tony，你需要什么？”Steve很骄傲，他现在的声音没有颤抖没有哽咽，听上去十分正常。  
“小盒子，雪茄盒...钯，钯能量板。”  
一阵手忙脚乱。  
“Tony，这玩意应该冒烟吗？”Rhodey指着取出的反应堆问。  
“中子受损，反应炉内壁在冒烟，如果你一定要知道的话。”  
“...你脖子上这是什么？”  
“擦伤。”  
Steve无言颤栗着，对于Rhodey询问的目光也只好一言不发，鼻头和眼圈却是又红了。  
Rhodey沉默了良久，像是想从这凝脂的空气中找到什么答案似的，“Tony，你没必要什么事都一个人来承担。你没必要一个人...一个人做这些事。”Rhodey若有所思地说。  
“相信我，我也希望如此。我知道我在做什么，”Tony苦笑着摇头，“这话我要对不同的人说多少遍？我知道自己在做什么。”  
“但愿。”  
Steve低垂着眼帘把Tony墨绿墨绿的‘蔬菜汁’递给了Tony，而Tony不可思议地看了Steve一眼。Steve别过了头，不想解释。  
Rhodey把Steve和Tony之间的互动看在眼里，他清了清嗓子，“Tony，你还，呃，没有正式给我介绍。”  
“Rhodey，这位是Steve。Steve，Rhodey。”  
虽然Steve心里明白，能过了Pepper那关大摇大摆地走到这里的人只会是Tony的朋友，Happy也说过Rhodes上校是Tony的朋友，但Steve对Rhodey仍旧心存芥蒂，于是便只僵硬着向Rhodey点了点头。  
Steve恨极了Tony给他的这种影响，Tony总是能引出他最差劲的那一面。Tony让他自私、烦躁、对不该被无礼对待的人失礼，Tony会让他想扔掉他该担负的那些责任，哪怕只是短暂地冒出过这种念头而已——  
“我想我没必要做那套‘伤害他我就把你揍成肉饼’的演讲了，Tones，你的Steve看起来已经想要把我揍一顿。你从哪里认识这家伙的？”Rhodey尴尬地笑着说。  
“我的秘密。”  
“你的秘密，”Rhodey干瘪地重复，“你还记不记得这是你今晚第几个秘密？”  
“不记得，出去，出去。”Tony调笑道。  
Rhodey又义正言辞地跟Tony强调了几次事态的严重性之后才走，而Steve从始至终没离开过Tony的身边。  
“所以，不是弹片，而是反应堆的问题？”  
Rhodey不见人影之后Steve问道。  
“你不是说Jarvis都告诉你了吗？”  
Steve环抱起了手臂，“Tony，你不能再瞒下去了，你得告诉你的朋友们，他们显然都想帮你。告诉我怎么回事，有多严重？”  
“我不知道你在说什么。”  
“你脖子上的字谜也根本不是擦伤。你希望我现在去找Rhodes上校跟他说你出状况了吗？”  
“你要挟我？”Tony眯起了眼。  
“我关心你。”  
“这和你没有关系，你甚至不该在这。”  
“我关心就和我有关系，既然我已经在这了我就要做我认为需要做的事——也就是钻透你这厚脑壳让你明白你得寻求帮助。”  
Tony叹了口气，“如果有人能帮我我早就去寻求帮助了。现在我不需要帮助，我只想静一静。”  
“告诉我我就让你静一静。”  
“我为什么要告诉你？！”  
“就当为我好，我不知道的话会睡不着觉。”  
“那就别睡觉，你到底什么问题！”  
“我这种病秧子睡不着觉会免疫力下降最后一病不起英年早逝的。”  
“放心我一定死得比你早——”Tony烦乱地喊道，“为什么非要逼我说出来，我不想...我不想让你知道。这对你有什么好的？你就这么想让我亲口说出来吗？！”  
“Tony——”Steve惊愕地睁大了眼睛。  
“没有人能帮我，因为我需要的东西地球上根本不存在！”Tony大叫，“是的，救了我的反应堆现在正在慢慢地毒死我，而我束手无策。是的我快死了！”  
Steve哑口无言，一瞬间天旋地转。  
Tony抹了一把脸，“上帝啊，我为什么要告诉你——”  
“一定...一定有别的办法的对不对？这是21世纪，所以一定有别的办法的对不对？”  
Tony苦笑着摇了摇头，“没有。相信我，我找了这么久，有其他办法我一定会挣扎到底。但是没有...那个把你传送过来的通道甚至都是我的实验失败致使的，我以为那个读数是个未知能量源，于是想定位，结果却打开了通道。”  
“Tony...”Steve惨白着脸，“还有…多久？”  
Tony耸耸肩，“十天两个星期半个月？我不知道。不算很久了，幸好我已经把送你回家的时间机器搞定了。”  
“你怎么到这种时候都还想着我的事！”Steve喑哑地喊道，“你呢？你怎么办？你就这么放弃了吗？”  
“我没有放弃，”Tony自嘲地笑着，“我被放弃了。”  
“不…不，不是的。”  
Steve靠近Tony，把Tony环在了他干瘦的臂膀里，Tony推开了他就再凑上去，Tony推开第二次他就再凑上去环紧点儿，Tony推开他第三次他就再紧一点。  
Tony没再推开他。  
“到现在都这么别扭，”Steve哽咽着说，“起码告诉我我能做点什么，任何事。我知道我没有科学家的脑子，在这里也没有什么人际关系...但任何事，能帮到你哪怕一点点的，告诉我。”  
“别告诉任何一个人，”Tony说，“Pepper如果知道了我大概会死得更早——”  
“Tony！”  
Steve止不住这种眩晕，每一次Tony说出那个字的时候那种全线突击的眩晕。  
“答应我。”  
“你必须得说出来，你以为不说造成的伤害会小一点吗？而且...说不定还能有人能帮到你——”  
“我不想再幻想了。不过，好吧，我打算在生日派对上和Pepper坦白。在此之前不要告诉她。”  
Steve根本不信Tony的鬼话，起码Tony只做过一次保证的鬼话不能信，所以Steve又让Tony多做了三次保证才愿意放过他。  
“你得跟我保证告诉Pepper这件事。而且…你不能放弃，没到最后一刻，绝对不可以放弃。”  
Tony的表情很温柔，像是在安慰Steve一样，轻声应允。  
他们就以这种累人的姿势在工作室呆了很久，说不清从什么时候开始Tony也抱住了Steve，手指就在Steve后背打着转，好像在摩挲Steve干瘦突出的脊椎骨。  
“在这种时候问你我可不可以自私一点是不是很自私？”Tony问。  
“如果你这种时候做了自私的事有负罪感，那我也自私一点。你把我拉到了你的水平所以我没办法回答你这个问题，满足了没？”  
Tony大笑，“你，自私。我这辈子值了。”  
这次没有谁主动的问题，两个人视线都有些模糊，所以谁都说不准是自己先做出行动的还是对方。  
如果注定要散落在时间的不同角落，那就随它去吧。现在他们俩没有一个人能看得到未来，不管是2010的未来还是1940的未来，似乎都在这断开了一个口子。  
Steve还能在Tony的唇齿间尝到那绿色汁液的苦涩味道，那味道也有点像眼泪。

对于Steve和Tony都郁郁不得眠的一夜后，次日从一清早开始Tony就完全粘在了Steve身边，Steve无论怎么劝Tony听听Pepper和Rhodey的话都被Tony当了耳旁风。  
他们不再讨论放在眼前这个大问题，就和他们赖在大宅里的每一天那样过，只不过把所有一起相处的时间集中了。他们闲聊，他们又一起把Steve的金发漂了回来，他们一起吃东西，Steve涂鸦看书Tony鼓捣他的战甲，他们对老掉牙的电影发表发表意见然后吵一架，他们一起窝在工作室里的小沙发上各自想各自的心事。  
Steve知道Tony心里也在忏悔。他们俩都心知肚明，他们现在做的这些选择是多么自私和不靠谱。Steve知道自己不管怎么做都会后悔，但这是最自私的，也是能让他的后悔最少的选择。  
这天晚上是Steve第二次进Tony的房间，只因为Tony说没有Steve在身边他睡不着，而工作室的沙发对他们两个来说有点挤。  
肩并肩躺着，Tony聊起了他的不羁岁月。Tony所剩的时间有多么少，直到本应该被封存深埋闭口不提的往事们被Tony一五一十地爆出来，才有真实感。  
Steve注意到Tony的枕边有一块怀表，虽然上次进来时只是粗略扫了一眼，Steve也能肯定之前Tony的房间里目光所能及之处根本没有这种东西存在。  
“那是你的表吗？”Steve略显好奇地问。  
Tony瞥了一眼他的枕边，“呃...算是吧，”Tony僵硬地笑了笑，“被我摔坏之后就成了我的。”  
Steve哼了一声，“暴殄天物，你故意摔的？”  
Tony似乎是在回忆什么，“这块表本来没什么特别的。它基本是我那倒霉童年和青春期的一部分。我还是个怒气冲冲的青少年的时候，觉得我的不幸全是某个人的错。”  
“...Howard？”Steve犹豫着问。  
“某个人。”Tony摇摇头，神秘地笑着，“不能告诉你是谁。不过他和Howard一样…我可以大声说我厌恶他们，但实际上我知道我的感觉比厌恶复杂太多。我怎么可能真的厌恶Howard？他是我父亲，是个天才。我想一部分的我总会怀念着他，虽然他从来不是个好父亲。至于某个人，大概除了我之外没人讨厌他。”  
Tony苦笑，接着又牢骚了起来，“就连我都不是真的讨厌他。我小的时候有一个专门的房间堆满了一些难以启齿的东西。”  
Steve听不懂了，“你在说的这个人，到底是谁？”  
Tony眨眨眼，“秘密。说实话你在这里呆这么久还没有人跟你说起他简直是个奇迹。”  
“是个名人？”  
“算是吧，”Tony笑着，“大概比我有名。你瞧，这就是我这么讨厌他的原因。”  
“所以你因为讨厌他，摔了你自己的东西？你几岁？”Steve不可思议地笑了起来。  
“不，不，我说了，它坏了之后才是我的东西。”Tony说，“而且我摔它是为了气Howard。”  
“是为了引起他的注意吧。”  
Tony白了Steve一眼。  
“我从来都没能让他满意过，”Tony说起Howard的时候仍旧话里带刺，却也有些懊悔，“希望我再见到他的时候不会被他从家族墓地里踢出来。”  
“Tony——”  
Steve不喜欢Tony这话锋一转的走向。  
“对啊，我为什么非要进家族墓地？”  
“Tony！”  
Tony微笑着侧过身来，弓着身面向着Steve，“我得写进遗嘱里，我不要埋在那。”  
Steve想忍回鼻腔里的酸楚，然而一深呼吸，这两天格外多的眼泪就溜了出来。  
“我们不是说好了不提这个？”  
“我们没说好，连口头协定都没有，告我呀？”  
“Tony，这一点也不好玩，你就这么喜欢看二十几岁大男人哭？”  
“不喜欢，一点也不喜欢——我只是想告诉你这没什么可伤心的。你不是有信仰吗？那你应该比我明白，这没什么可伤心的。嘘，甜心，开心一点。”  
“你以为一个二十几岁的男人会喜欢哭吗？！”  
Tony的卧室已经关了灯，除了Tony胸口的反应堆之外都一片黑暗。借着反应堆的光亮，Steve能清晰地看到已经爬到Tony脖子上的奇异纹路，以及依旧红肿着的Tony的颧骨。  
“嘘，”Tony轻声说，“你以为将近四十岁的中年老头会喜欢哭？别逼我，有传言说Tony Stark掉眼泪那天就是世界末日——”  
“Tony...”  
“这对我来说也很难，但我已经接受了，所以考虑遗嘱也很自然。我以为你的第一反应会是让我把钱都捐了，毕竟你是Steve。”  
Steve边哭边笑，又深呼吸了几次。好些话在他嘴边打转，却都说不出口。  
“你想去哪？”Steve镇定了一下情绪后问。  
“去哪？”  
“就是你说的...那之后，想去哪？”  
Steve这么问是因为他知道他会在这陪着Tony，一直到最后的转机出现或者...最坏的情况发生。因为Tony说过他的时间不多了，而Steve需要的能量源波动的峰值在接下来的两三个月里会有那么几次。Steve回家并不成问题，Tony大可以找个信任的人送Steve走，而Steve没法就这么放下Tony。Steve想知道Tony有什么愿望。  
Tony安静了一会儿之后才缓缓开口，“我想火化，然后撒到北冰洋去。”  
Steve猛地支起身子，“你疯了？”  
“没有。”  
“火化，撒到北冰洋？你没疯是怎么了？”  
“我想我能我就这么做，明早我就写进遗嘱——”  
“Tony——”  
“好吧，不火化也行。”  
“Tony！”  
“你又要说这并不有趣吗？”  
“这并不有趣。你和北冰洋有什么渊源？！”  
“没什么…就是小时候和Howard一起有过几次航行而已。”Tony顿了顿，说着这样的话嘴角却牵着一丝微笑，“你就当做…这是我最后一次多愁善感吧。在那我大概也不会太孤独。”  
之后他们又争论了十来分钟，直到Tony成功地把话题扯到阿富汗发生的事上去。Steve能看出来Tony也相当不愿意说起这部分的故事，但比起和Steve争论葬礼的事，这部分显然是更温和的选择。  
此前Steve也大概知道在阿富汗发生了什么，但直到今天他才真正明白在阿富汗发生了什么。Tony告诉他了那些没什么人知道的细节——水刑折磨、Yinsen，以及后来亲友的背叛。Tony始终不愿意说出那个背叛者的名字，Steve便不再细问，只环住Tony的腰、腿缠着Tony的腿，感谢那一切都已经过去了。  
“所以你能明白，如果我还有哪怕一点的希望，我都不会放下。这条命不止是我自己的，也是那些因为我而无辜丧命的人们的，是Yinsen的。”Tony吞了口口水，“我能有第二次机会就希望能活得不同。作为Iron Man，而不只是一个Stark。”  
“你说过，Iron Man就是你你就是Iron Man，我先认识的也只是Tony Stark而已。”  
“所以一开始你才那么讨厌我啊，这算什么例子？”  
“我哪有？只不过是你那时候故意惹人烦。我真那么讨厌你的话就不会在Hammer面前帮你了。”  
然后Tony就把脑袋埋到被子里笑了起来。  
“你还好意思说？太无耻了，现在想起来都觉得太无耻了。”  
Steve干笑了两声。  
“你睡得着吗？”Tony突然问。  
“当然睡不着。怎么了？”  
“我们庆祝一下？”  
Steve皱着眉，想把Tony扔到火山口里的心都有，“你想庆祝什么？”  
“虽然生日派对在明天，但今天才是我39岁的最后一天，我得抓住三十郎当岁的尾巴，明天我可就正式成为中年人了。”Tony一脸认真地说。  
“你知道我并不赞成你举行生日派对这件事吧——时机不对。”  
“就是这个意思。今晚我们一起庆祝，明天我就取消。”  
Steve挑着眉，“那我就给了你理由继续瞒着Pepper。”  
“取消派对，并且告诉Pepper。”Tony举起了两根手指起誓。  
Steve叹了口气答应了，然后Tony就把举着的食指蜷起来了——仅仅是食指。  
“哈哈，你的幽默感。”Steve冷着脸说。是的，他在21世纪待得足够久了，他知道那手势是什么意思。  
Tony去拿了香槟之后就回来了，比Steve预想的慢了点。之后的你问我答也基本都围绕着Tony，Tony几乎不会无视Steve的任何一个问题。他可能省掉名字，省掉其中的细节，但多多少少都会说几句。除了那个士兵。  
Steve不管怎么旁敲侧击或直奔主题地问，Tony对于那位士兵总是寡言少语。Steve不知道他的名字、不知道他的瞳色，甚至不知道他是不是真的存在。  
“别再问下去关于他的事了，”Tony说，“你不会问出来什么。”  
“那你呢？我可以换一种方式问——你为什么...像现在这样当他没存在过似的？”Steve打了个哈欠，莫名有些困倦，但还是强打起了精神。  
“人要向前看。”Tony神情复杂地对他说，“你根本不打算放弃关于这个问题骚扰我是不是？”  
“是。”  
Tony绝望地挠了挠头发，“我没有当他不存在，只是我还能见到他的时候，我也从来没跟他说明白过。他不在了以后…可能我需要习惯吧。这对我们都很好。我不至于让自己有更多的幻想——我也知道他对我最多只是有点好奇，而我…不适合他。”  
“你这么做很蠢。”  
Tony傻笑着，“你说得好像我很不满足似的，事实上我对我们之间所拥有过的很满足。”  
Steve低头玩着手指。他不知道他这样为了一个将死之人对一个已死之人感到嫉妒，是不是又创了他下限的历史新低，“你很爱他。”  
Tony没亲口承认，但很轻微地点了点头。  
“幸运的是，不管我造成了多大的伤害、给他捣了多少乱，他都向前看了，我知道他有他自己的幸福。虽然很快他就…”Tony说，“我会很想念他…这时候我真希望我能和他一个信仰，这样说不准上帝会把我们分到一个套间去。希望他的上帝不恐同。”  
说罢Tony假模假式地在胸口画了个十字。  
“我会为你祈祷，”Steve微笑着说，“我可以从1940开始隔三差五想起你就替你说两句好话，相信会有些用。”  
“真贴心，Stevie。”  
“你也说过，布鲁克林到曼哈顿也没多远，或许我能撑到你穿尿布的那天...”  
气氛本来还很轻松，Tony看了眼时间之后却沉下了脸。  
“...怎么了？”Steve揉着眼睛含混地问。  
“波峰半个小时之后就要到了。”  
Steve愣了一下，甩了甩头，“你刚知道今晚有波峰吗？”  
“不，”Tony木然说，“现在才告诉你。”  
“为什么？”Steve疑惑着，勉强睁着眼睛。  
Tony却没回答他的问题，“一会儿不要慌，这药作用时间不长，你也不会完全失去意识，只是感觉半梦半醒。你回去之后可能会浑身乏力几分钟，但不会太久——”  
“你在说什么？”Steve慌张了起来，“Tony，我现在不能走——”  
但突然的一阵疲乏让Steve感到困倦无力，眼睛开始睁不开。  
“Tony...别这样...求你...”  
“嘘，舒服地眯一会儿，醒来你就回去了。”  
“To...”  
Steve开始失去意识。那感觉确实是半梦半醒的，稍微清醒点的时候他能感觉到Tony在帮他换衣服，或是整理头发，或者是抱他下楼。即使是有这些感觉的时候Steve也意识不到为什么有这种感觉——他只知道他和Tony在一起，至于他们在哪里，哪个年代，却是不得而知。  
Steve再次有点意识的时候看到了一片蓝色的光晕。但那不是Tony的光。这终于让Steve有足够的危机意识去思考自己的处境。  
他不安地想要挪动身体，但是却没法动弹；想要开口，也都要费劲九牛二虎之力才能微微张嘴。  
“再见，Steve Rogers。”  
Steve听到Tony说。  
“To...”他挣扎道，“Tony...我...”  
那片蓝色的光像是围绕着他爆炸了一般，变成了一团灼眼的白。他没有机会说完他早就该说出口的坦白，就和Tony一样选择了隐瞒。也蠢极了。

再见，永别，Tony Stark。

 

Chapter 4

Steve在他布鲁克林的小公寓里睡了整整一天。  
Bucky的敲门声响得像是要把整栋楼都拆掉一般，Steve只得行尸走肉似的爬起来去开了门。他倒不是生理上疲惫病弱，只是能被他调动出来的行动力实在所剩无几。  
他的心脏像是被秃鹫抓起来飞向了几千米高空。  
“Steve！你这个小混蛋！”Bucky上来就给了Steve一个熊抱，“你这家伙跑哪里去了？整整一个星期不见人影——我真的去报了警。”  
“Bucky...我不想讨论这个...”  
“那你想讨论什么？”Bucky拉下脸，“我以为你第一句会是问你的工作，结果显然你现在什么都不在乎了。这非常奇怪，你到底跑哪去了？”  
“我被炒了吗？”  
Bucky翻了个白眼，“不，感谢我吧，你没有。但这个月的薪水再见了。房租和账单你有办法吗？Steve，实在太困难的话，你知道的，只要你开口。”  
Bucky的目光被Steve放在床头的东西所吸引。  
“哇哦，瞧瞧你这都有什么！”Bucky捡起了被小心安置在那的怀表，“你从哪弄到的这么漂亮的宝贝？”  
Steve捂住了脸又一头栽到了床上。这让他怎么解释？  
他从1940清醒过来的时候这块该死的怀表就在他的口袋里。漂亮精致，一看就是价格不菲的古董。唯一的问题就是它的指针不再跳动——Tony暴殄天物的结果。  
“你送给我的画的答谢。我修不好它，对我来说没什么用，但是你会需要的。多吃点东西。我在1970等你。  
——T”  
表里夹着的这张饱经折磨边缘蜷曲的字条，上面是Tony工整的字迹。Steve曾经以为Tony的字迹会像Tony一样的不羁张狂，但事实证明Tony和每一个用双手创造的工程师一样，习惯了整齐划一的工程字。Steve把纸条夹在了他正在看的书里放在枕头下面。  
Tony明显是希望让Steve在1940的日子能有些保障，给Steve塞现金显然没有用，塞金条又显然太夸张不安全。这么一块怀表如果Steve拿去换成现金也还是能捞上一笔，而且又不至于让人怀疑——毕竟它不走了。  
Tony没考虑到的一点是，Steve不会为了钱卖掉Tony留给他的唯一的东西，即使Tony明确表示过这块表身上没有什么愉快的记忆。Tony完全不知道——  
“呃，可惜，不走了。”Bucky说，“还是能卖不少钱——你瞧这手艺，啧。”  
“别打它的主意。”Steve蒙着枕头说，声音闷闷的。  
“说真的，你从哪弄到的？”Bucky焦虑地放下了怀表，在公寓里踱起了步，“你不会加入了什么犯罪团伙吧？Steve，不用我说你也知道——”  
Steve二话不说把枕头往Bucky脑袋上一扔，“你写小说去吧！”  
“喂！那你好歹告诉我啊！去哪了也不说从哪捞的好处也不说，难道让我相信你被富婆包养了吗？”  
Steve咳嗽了一声，“停，停，你越来越没谱了。”  
“我是接近真相了吧？”  
Steve叹了口气，“我真的现在还没法说。我没做好准备…总有一天我会告诉你的，行不行？”  
Bucky瘪瘪嘴，不情愿地暂时放下了这一茬。但这不代表Steve能得到片刻安宁。  
回来的第一天变成回来的第二天，第二天变成第三天，一天天变成一个个星期，一个个星期变成一个个月。初春变成了夏末，Steve依旧会在闲暇时看着那块没法走动的表发呆。  
Steve不知道他应该认为Tony已经不在了还是还没存在过比较好一点。  
终于在这年深秋的时候，Bucky跟Steve大吵了一架。和Steve跟Tony时刻充满冲突的‘友情’不一样，Bucky和Steve总是一拍即合，所以他们之间的争吵并不算多见。  
Bucky大吼着让Steve清醒点，义愤填膺地在Steve床头柜翻找着那块表，扬言要扔掉“那沾着邪气的东西”。  
这只是因为Steve（第无数次）推掉了Bucky介绍给他的姑娘而已。拜托，就算他没推掉，也根本不会有谁家姑娘会看得上他啊。  
“够了，Steve，虽然你一直没跟我说过，但你这副丢了魂的样子，我看不出来怎么回事才怪！”Bucky气愤地说，“你不愿意告诉我也就算了，我觉得我有必要给你时间，让你自己打起精神来。但你显然没这个打算自己振作！”  
“Bucky——你不懂...”  
“那就让我懂，该死！从小到大我什么事瞒着过你了？你再瞧瞧你！”  
Steve叹气，“你先坐下，你这是想跟我打架吗？”  
Bucky气呼呼地一屁股坐到了地上。  
“那一个星期里我和一个人一直在一起。然后你也能明白发生了什么，再然后你也能明白发生了什么。”  
Bucky看上去想把Steve从窗户扔出去的心都有。  
“我他妈能明白什么啊？你到现在连个名字都没给我？”  
Steve想了想，“Tony。”  
“Toni？”Bucky终于消了点气，“好吧，你好歹把名字吐出来了。这小妞把你怎么了？拜托，这都几个月了，你认识她的时间都没这么长吧？”  
“Tony不在了。”  
说出来之后虽然没有想象之中的解脱，却也多多少少让Steve稍微舒服了一点。他永远都没办法说出全部的事实...但他需要倾诉，他不想闷在心里。他需要这个。  
Bucky的脸一下子拉了下来，“呃，你是说——”  
“事实是我不知道，这比什么都更让我难过。我不懂Tony为什么能对我这么做——”Steve痛苦地摇着头，“Tony...病得很严重，说是已经没有办法了。不希望最后这段时间我在那，于是赶我走了。我们没法再联系。”  
“什么叫没办法联系——如果这件事真的像过去这几个月一样在吞噬着你的话，你应该直接去找她，什么消息都比你这样半死不活强！”  
“我没半死不活，”Steve苦笑，“Tony的事情比较复杂，我没办法都告诉你...但是再去找Tony是不可能的事了。”  
“为什么不可能？”  
“我说了...很复杂。”  
Bucky无奈又同情地看着他，“那块表？”  
“Tony留给我的唯一的东西。”  
“她...什么样子？”  
Steve回忆起那段时间，笑容终于有了点温度，“大眼睛，嘴巴聪明，脑子更聪明，而且...非常坚强。”  
Bucky眨巴了眨巴眼睛，“哇...哦...听上去...确实会是你喜欢的类型。”  
Bucky在这之后都会尽量不去提及那“一个星期”，不去细问发生了什么，也减少了忽悠Steve和他一起出来四人约会的频率，想再给Steve一些时间和空间。  
但Steve自己都不知道他究竟需要多少时间和空间——因为Tony还是那个Tony，即使人不在那存在感也十足的Tony。  
值得庆幸的是，Steve总算学会了把所有的对Tony的懊悔和怨怼都深埋起来，相信总有一天这复杂深沉的庞然大物能像六尺之下的一具尸体一样，被大地化为白骨。  
这时动荡的时局对Steve来说居然都不算是可怕的事了，Steve的工作因此变得非常忙碌，这让Tony终于离他远了点。偶尔，Steve会意识到有些他本不该知道的事他却已经知道了，这种时候还要当做自己什么都不知道地做出决定和判断，只有此时，被两个时空撕裂的痛感才会再次浮出水面。  
上帝不知道是在帮他还是在折磨他，Steve从来没梦到过Tony。他发现不管他想不想留住这些记忆，时间都在让它们慢慢地磨损。相对而言比较平静的两年之后，Steve再拿起炭笔想要描绘Tony的时候，却已经无从下笔了。  
Steve一闭眼还能看到Tony好奇又烦躁地看着他的双眼，也只有那双眼睛，其他的一切都开始模糊不准确。而就算是这双眼睛，Steve也完全不能精细地描画出来，轮廓和光影永远是错的，错得离谱。  
这让Steve真正意识到他除了向前看别无他法。他需要放开Tony，如果他这辈子还想得到哪怕一点点平静的话。  
42年的春天Steve开始想尽办法地入伍参军，说不上坑蒙拐骗却也做了不少搬不上台面的事。更加焦虑忙碌的一年过去，Steve甚至都能相信他已经完全把21世纪扔到了脑后。那块怀表也没再从柜子里被拿出来过。  
Bucky通过了军检，这让Steve多少有些不是滋味。他希望他能和Bucky一样，起码能做点什么，他想做正确的事…却连这个能力都没有。Bucky看得出Steve的郁闷无助，所以，也就是从这个时候开始，Bucky又会呆着没事就拽Steve出来认识认识女孩儿。

Bucky和Steve一起庆祝了Steve的25岁生日，之后没多久Bucky就要准备出发去海外战场了，而Bucky在纽约的最后一晚最想做的事居然是去Stark Expo和某个姑娘约会。当然，还叫上了Steve说是要四人约会。  
直到再次听到Stark Expo的时候，Steve才恍然意识到，与Tony的相识和别离，居然已经过去了三年有余。  
Steve的工作性质和日常习惯让他经常能听到或者看到Stark企业的相关新闻，但在此之前这对他来说根本不算一个触发点。一来他从不会去自己给自己找事拿来细看，二来21世纪和现在相差太远，他甚至没办法把报纸上模糊的Stark和另一位Stark之间联系起来。  
Bucky太过难缠，所以这晚Steve还是答应了和他一起去了——对于Steve来说阔别三年了的Stark Expo。  
但这真是个糟透了的主意，不能更糟糕一点了。  
Howard Stark简直和Tony Stark是一个模子里刻出来的。或许这句话里的两个名字应该反过来。有那么凝固的几秒钟，Steve以为他看到了Tony：Tony挂着他那万事无忧的笑容，Tony和他那自然而然的风流性情...Steve感到命运成心在耍他要他痛苦不堪，因为台上的Howard比Tony那时还要年轻，还在二十岁尾巴大好时光上的样子。  
“Steve？Steve！你发什么呆！”Bucky的叫声终于让Steve回过神。  
“啊？”  
Bucky白了他一眼，“怪不得把不到妹子，”低声在Steve耳边说，“你就不能加把劲啊，没吃过猪肉还没见过猪跑？”  
Steve抹了一把脸，无奈，“Bucky，我很确定不是我行为的问题，你见没见过我？我还没有这位姑娘高。”  
没过多久Howard的车就飘了起来，没人再去在意Steve脑子里在想些什么。  
糟透了，糟透了，糟透了。  
心碎与绝望裹着时间的碎片，像一场暴雨一样把Steve淋了个透。他想喝几杯，几杯Tony最好的藏酒——他想念Dum-E、Jarvis，还有...还有…该死。  
Steve唯一想做的事就是扭头走人，并且也确实这么做了。但一转身他就看到了征兵海报，他咬了咬牙，打算再碰一次运气。  
于是才发生了这个晚上唯一值得高兴的事——不管失败了多少次，他总算合格了，他可以参军了，感谢上帝美利坚，感谢这位有点奇怪的Erskine医生。  
如果这天Steve没有见到Howard Stark，他相信自己还是能像之前一样把Tony塞到脑后一个小小的角落里的。大概相信——起码大多数时间可以这样。Steve离家去新兵营的时候，站在门口，那块怀表躺在他手心呆了良久。他告诉自己不该继续带着Tony过活，他得想办法忘了Tony，但最后还是将表包在了掌心，带着它走了。

新兵营的日子并不好过，各种训练和来自其他大兵的欺辱对他来说都是挑战。第一次见到Peggy Carter的时候Steve想起了Pepper，但是Peggy又比Pepper强势太多。他一直欣赏坚强的女性，而Peggy坚强、美丽，即使是在男人主宰的世界里也浑身叫嚣着不可撼动的控制力，在这般战乱的年代也保持着一丝不苟的精致外表——温柔的棕色卷发，夺目的红唇。  
并且和其他女士不同，Peggy会正眼看Steve。Steve愿意认为他和Peggy是朋友，这样他在兵营里起码会有一个朋友——  
没过多久，命运在最预料不到的地方转了个弯。  
Steve决定接受实验，哪怕只是做一只小白鼠，也算是做了些贡献吧。以他的身体条件来说，他能做的其他贡献恐怕太有限。实验前夜Erskine医生走后，到新兵营以来Steve第一次掏出Tony的怀表，放在手心里打量着。  
“时间停了，”Steve自言自语，“或许我等不到你，有太多种方式能让我们错过。你为什么要让我活得这么辛苦？”  
Steve叹了口气，把怀表放回了原来的地方，好生藏了起来。  
第二天Steve从钻心刻骨的疼痛中恢复过来的时候，整个世界都变了。空气变得新鲜充足，视野变得高而清楚，他所熟悉的疲惫和酸痛也都不翼而飞。  
然而Steve根本来不及喜悦，意外就接连发生了。高层对这天发生的一切失望至极，他们想要一批超级战士，但现在血清没了，Erskine医生也已经去世，只剩下Steve一个’完美’的实验品，像是个笑话一样挂着没用的军衔。  
而他还要直接面对Howard Stark后续长时间的各方面记录和实验。  
Steve除非必须要开口时才会和Howard说话。他并不相信自己的声音。现在关于Tony的思绪已经没办法让他真的头疼胃疼冒冷汗，但心理上的作用还在那。他还是会想去揍点什么发泄一下，而且现在他也有能力做这档子事了，所以，抱歉，基地的沙袋。  
至于全国跑、卖债券，Steve惊讶地发现这些事已经不足以让他感到尴尬。什么都比面对一个不是Tony的Stark强，认真的，什么都比那强。  
他曾经问过Tony怎么面对媒体、舆论之类的，现在的他基本也就是一只马戏团杂耍小猴，面对的都说不上什么媒体、舆论。就算是这样，他感觉自己都要被吃了——准确的说是每天都被吃了吐，一次一次，循环往复。  
“车到山前必有路，等你遇到这种问题你会知道怎么应付。”Tony曾对他说。  
没错，Steve感受到了，上了台就是到了山前。微笑，挺直腰板，装作知道自己在做什么，说服自己生来就是这副体魄、空手能解决一打纳粹，昂着头，像是没有任何人或事能撂倒他。微笑，再微笑，微笑到有那么一点点僵，次数多了之后肌肉就有记忆了。  
巡演去前线的时候下着雨。Steve从没感觉这么讽刺过，即使是在他现在每天的工作都很讽刺的情况下——  
“Steve。”  
Steve闻声回头看，就见Peggy快步从他身后绕到了他的身边，坐了下来。虽然下着雨，Peggy看上去依旧很整洁，只有鞋尖上有些小小的泥点。  
“Peggy！居然能在这里遇见你。”Steve的心情瞬间也好了一些。  
“你看起来需要个朋友。”Peggy微笑着说，巧克力一样的瞳仁暖暖地看着他，“我可不忍心让你一个人在这看雨涂鸦，装作一切都没什么。”  
Peggy说着，看了眼Steve手中的速写本。一只未完成的马戏团猴子。Steve无奈地笑了笑。  
“我很高兴你在这，Peggy。”  
Peggy询问之后拿过了Steve的速写本，往前翻了翻，几乎是马上就被里面的涂鸦吸引了。  
“前面...为什么有这么多一小块一小块的涂黑？就算是没画好，这么全涂掉也不像你的风格。”Peggy好奇地问。  
Steve耳朵红了起来。一时间他不知道怎么回答——  
“如果你不想说...”Peggy看着Steve的表情有些犹豫，“我能收回这个问题，你完全可以不回答，我以为只是什么很平常的原因——”  
“没事，”Steve叹了口气。或许是这活见鬼的天气，或许是这么长时间以来没有一个亲友在身边的孤单，又或许只是Peggy的眼神太温柔，“只是...是过去的事了，那面容我明明还记得，可认真去摸索的时候什么都不对了…我只能清晰地在脑海里记起...一双眼睛，但是真的画起来的时候却怎么都不对。我沮丧了，所以把它们全都涂掉。”  
Peggy像是在想什么，恍然大悟一样，“在家里等你的恋人？”  
Steve干笑，“我不确定。”  
“你不确定？”Peggy眨眨眼，笑道，“你不确定她在没在等你，还是不确定她是不是恋人？”  
Steve尴尬地耸耸肩，“说实话，前面一项我不确定，后面一项我很确定。她…她心里面有别的人，我基本上没什么希望——就算我们还能再见面，我基本上也没什么希望。”  
Steve决定，Tony这么无情无义地不打招呼就把他扔回来，他把Tony说成个女孩也不算对不起Tony了。Tony尽可以到时候穿着纸尿布咬他。如果他还能活到1970的话。好消息是——Steve突然意识到，他现在能活到1970的可能比之前大得多的多。  
Peggy注意到了Steve情绪低落的跑神，“你想听我的故事吗？”她问。  
“如果你愿意说。”  
Peggy轻轻舒了口气，“我并不会常提起他...我是说我的...未婚夫。”  
Steve惊讶地转过头看着Peggy，而Peggy低着头，像是Tony紧张时一样地拨弄着手指——但那是她左手的中指。  
“认识他的时候我还是个小女孩。他是苏格兰人，我们一开始连朋友都算不上，打起架来两个人都挂彩。可是后来，谁知道命运会这么神奇...我不是个听话的女孩，但我听他的比听谁的都多，而且这一点可以说是相互的。我父母都不太喜欢他，嫌他的口音，嫌他的生活方式。我却爱极了他的口音，还有他后脑勺永远翘着的卷发。”Peggy说，“我们在前年失散了。他是海军，大西洋里沉没的战舰太多...”  
Steve心情沉重地轻轻拍了拍Peggy的小臂，“抱歉...”  
“没什么，”Peggy微微勾了勾嘴角，“我想说的是，你瞧，我现在也好好的，我并不经常想念他。没有什么心碎是过不去的，你也可以试试深呼吸然后相信明天会好一点。”  
“我不知道，”Steve抹了一把脸，“我是说...已经过去了三年多，我很想相信我会好起来，彻底忘了她，向前看。可大概是我们之间没有一个了结....”  
“这么久？”Peggy吃惊地说，“如果真的对你影响这么大，或许你应该尝试和她联系，起码可以写信？”  
Steve摇摇头，“我可以问你一个问题吗？”  
Peggy点了点头。  
“你说你们失散了...你是怎么做到放手的？你是...怎么才能向前看？忘了他？”  
“哦，Steve，”Peggy的眼神变得怜悯，“她出了什么事？”  
“她推开了我，我甚至没办法联系她。我离开的时候...她已经病入膏肓。”Steve说，“我不知道她是生是死，就像...薛定谔的猫。”  
“薛定谔的猫？”  
Steve回忆起往事，脸上有了些酸楚的笑意，“她跟我理论斗嘴的时候常会说起这个。”  
Peggy也笑了，“她听起来可是个了不得的女孩。”  
“她和...这个年代很是格格不入。”  
Peggy轻叹着，“我不知道该怎么给你建议，但我可以告诉你我是怎么做的。”  
“你？”  
“我告诉自己他已经不在人世了。”Peggy说，“我说服自己他已经走了，我没办法再找到他。相信我，虽然最开始比什么都痛，但后来我渐渐走了出来。重点是，我不会忘记他，我会珍惜我们在一起的记忆。不要刻意压抑那些回忆，去创造更多新的记忆就好了，我还要过我的人生，我相信他也会希望我这么做。”  
Steve呆滞了一会儿。  
“我不确定我能不能做得到…”  
Steve说。  
不过上帝没给Steve太多的思考时间。  
Steve从Peggy口中得知了107军团的现状。意识到Bucky正身处于危险之中之后，营救107军团的任务让Steve和Peggy、Howard组成了临时小队。不知道是出于什么原因，Steve看着Howard和Peggy调情（或是没在调情，Steve已经完全分不清了），感到很烦恼。  
不管过去多久Steve再见到Howard都会感到些许别扭。Howard的身高体型、发色轮廓、一举一动，都和Tony很相像。该死，就连Howard身上的味道都让Steve想起Tony。  
到达目的地上空，Steve在伞降前摸了摸口袋，又想了想Peggy之前跟他说的话。或许再这么折磨自己下去真的不是聪明的举动，或许他真的应该尝试去放开了。  
“Peggy。”  
Steve犹豫着掏出了口袋里的东西，递了出去。  
“Steve？”  
“我回来之前，能不能替我保管？我不想带着它去——等我回来了会找你拿回它。”  
Peggy看着Steve手心里的怀表，一脸了然。  
“你用你最珍贵的东西来保证你会回来吗？”  
Steve微笑着点了点头。  
“它不走了？”  
“什么不走了？”Howard在驾驶席上回过头盖过噪音大喊道。  
“没你事！”Peggy喊了回去。  
“我拿到它的时候它就是坏了的。她把这块表给我的时候告诉我我太瘦了该多吃点，你也能懂那是什么意思...但我又怎么可能会卖掉它？”Steve低着头微笑着说。  
Peggy接过Steve的表，“我会帮你保管好的，但你可一定要记得回来取。”  
Steve自然知道Peggy的话是什么意思。  
“一定。”他说，而后就头也不回地扎进了敌军的基地。

此次未授权营救任务的成功也没能让Steve从再次见到Howard的不适中走出来。  
“在想什么？你的好哥们好不容易死里逃生，而且你又莫名其妙变成了膀肥腰圆的壮汉，这么多我们可以唠嗑的事，你却坐在我对面发呆？”  
庆祝胜利的小酒馆里Bucky举起一杯酒，磕了下Steve眼前那杯，然后一饮而尽。  
Steve看着Bucky一口闷，此刻无比羡慕Bucky还能喝醉。酒精只有在对Steve完全失去作用之后才真正引起了Steve的兴趣。  
“酒精对我不起作用。”Steve略显苦涩地说。  
Bucky呆呆看了他两眼，“...好吧，你真倒霉。”然后拍了拍Steve的胸肌，“上衣不错。”  
Steve笑了，“作为一个差点死了的家伙你还真是没正经。”  
“我能说什么？我适应能力很好。你看我都习惯了你的胸肌！再濒死一次我就能把快死了这种状态当日常了。”  
“怎么，要不要跟随Captain America适应新日常？”  
Steve还是不习惯把这个称呼词说出来。这个称呼挂在他嘴边总让他想起Iron Man，让他有太多对以后的想象。  
Bucky稍微沉默了一会儿，正经了起来，“那个布鲁克林来的小子，我会一直跟随他。”  
Steve还算是幸运的。即使是活到这个年纪大多数时候运气一直没站在他这边；即使失去是他从出生就开始不断经历的事，他始终有Bucky作为他的“犯罪同伙”，作为他的家人和朋友——这也让Steve面对Bucky的时候总是很内疚自责，因为Bucky从来没有任何事瞒着他，而Steve却有太多事都没告诉Bucky。  
“喂，你怎么又苦起一张脸了？”Bucky说着又闷了一盅，“我可是都答应了和你一起玩命了！”  
“不，不是因为那个。”  
Bucky挑了挑眉，开起了玩笑，“我猜猜，嫌你的制服太夸张了？老兄，我得说，设计你制服的家伙品味真是很奇怪，我是说，把国旗穿在身上？”Bucky大笑了起来，“但是真的非常有爱国者风范，你穿起来挺帅的，也别太担心了。你看没看过你现在什么样？你和街边流浪汉换下衣服，女士们都会觉得你是欧洲来的先进青年带来了什么新风潮。”  
“Bucky——”Steve无奈地笑着。  
“说真的，还是挺帅的，见鬼，我都想在胸口戳一颗大大的五角星了。”Bucky夸张地拍了怕自己的胸膛。  
Steve有些怔，他下意识地看了看自己的胸口，明明知道他现在穿的是一身军装，却还是盯着看了良久，好像盯得久了就能在那里看到马克笔的痕迹一样。  
有些不对——  
他还来不及让自己的思绪溜到更深的思念和疑惑里，就有一抹夺目的红色出现在了Steve视野中。Peggy，美丽、优雅、自信的Peggy。  
Bucky试图和Peggy搭讪，但Peggy的眼神只在Steve身上停留。这是Bucky第一次在Steve面前表现得灰溜溜又酸溜溜的。  
Peggy捎来了一些新通知又闲聊了一会儿，然后她打开了手包，小心地拿出了被她用手帕包起来了的...Steve的怀表。  
“我本来想让Howard把它还给你，但Howard说你对他并不算友好，他说可能是他的‘前科’太多。”Peggy笑着说，“奇怪的是....Howard也有一块一模一样的，直到看到你这块他才想起他那块的存在。也是够巧的...”  
Steve有些慌张地眨了眨眼，希望Howard没有起什么疑心，“为什么让Howard把它还给我？”  
Peggy没多说话，只是把表递给了Steve。  
Steve听到了滴答声。他的耳朵一时间像是屏蔽了小酒馆里其他嘈杂的一切声音一样，只听得到这滴答，滴答的声音。  
Howard，或者是Peggy找了Howard，Howard又找到了什么能工巧匠——修好了这块怀表。那时针分针秒针不再凝固着，它们像是也终于放下了一样，开始各自行走了。  
Steve木然说了谢谢，Peggy关切地看了看他，但没再多过问，转身走了。倒是Bucky，从Steve手中拽过了怀表，打开看了一眼，又把它塞回了Steve手心，接着翻着白眼重重叹了口气。  
“还是忘不了Toni？”Bucky没好气地问，“她不值得你相思病成这个样子，从你跟我说的一切来看，她根本不爱你，Steve。如果她爱你，她怎么会在那种时候把你推开？怎么会这么长时间连点消息都不给你？”  
“我知道Tony不爱我，Bucky。”好像还需要人提醒他似的，“但Tony推开我不是因为想伤害我或是折磨我，起码Tony的本意不是这样。”  
“到现在都替她说话，她喂你吃了什么迷药？这都四年了，你还和个第一次失恋的青少年似的——”Bucky吧嗒了吧嗒嘴，“虽然说你确实是第一次失恋，情有可原吧。”  
“因为再也没有Tony...”Steve麻木地说，“如果我再也见不到他怎么办？”  
“嘿嘿嘿，醒醒！”Bucky慌张地在Steve眼前晃了晃手，想把Steve跑掉的魂招回来，“你到底在想什么人称都能用错？你不是说酒精对你没用吗？”  
Steve拍开了Bucky的乱晃的手，想了想，又抓住了Bucky的胳膊，开始拖着Bucky往外面走。  
“这不合适，Steve，我知道你变高变壮了，但你也没必要特地来给我难堪。你瞧，我跟一只小鸡仔一样被你拎着就——”  
“Bucky，你在乱七八糟地念叨一些乱七八糟的东西，我现在脑袋里已经很乱七八糟了，所以你先安静会儿。”  
出来后Steve做了个深呼吸，放开了Bucky，然后看着夜空心里打起了鼓。  
“你，在看星星吗？”Bucky不可置信地问，“你剥夺我男人的尊严把我以那种不堪入目的方式拎出来，就是为了看星星？你几岁？要不要我帮你梳小辫儿？”  
Steve轻笑着，然后突然开口问道，“如果你知道你的一生所爱就在某个地方存在着，不论是生是死，但你也知道你们一辈子都不能再见面，无法在一起，甚至听不到彼此的消息，你会怎么做？”  
Bucky吞了口口水，不可置信地瞪着眼睛，“你，认真的？一生所爱？Steve，Toni根本不是那种值得让你给戴那么大高帽的女孩——”  
“说正经的，你会怎么做？”  
“我会先喝个烂醉，然后爱上另外一个女人。”  
Steve苦笑笑出声，“对我来说似乎都失效了。”  
“我看你和Peggy——”  
“我可以爱上别的人，我完全不怀疑，Tony没把我破坏得连那个能力都没有了。但那不一样，那感觉就像是...有一道永远没法愈合的伤，你可以想办法遮盖掩藏它，日子久了甚至可能没那么疼，但每晚入睡时它就在那提醒你，嘿，你可以有绷带有药水，但它们都不是你的血你的肉你的皮肤，这伤口就在这。”  
“我从没想过，咱俩之间你会成为那个说出来最腻歪情话的那个人。”  
Bucky干干地说。  
“我没对他说过什么情话。”  
Bucky一脸‘你他妈在逗我’地看着他，“Steve，你有没有意识到这是你第二次用错人称了？或许即使是血清护体今天的事也让你筋疲力竭了，你要不要早点去休息？见鬼，有没有我能帮你的事？大事小事...任何事，只要我能帮你——”  
“你帮不了我，这次就算是你也帮不了我，Bucky。”  
“我不知道说你什么好了，你这个固执又愚蠢的家伙。她根本是受不了你这犟的要死的榆木脑袋才拔腿就跑的吧？”  
Steve抬起头来，盯着Bucky看了一会儿。  
“你看上去像是要说一个惊天秘密想叫我坐稳了抓紧凳子一样。”Bucky有些慌张地说。  
“我要说一个惊天秘密，坐稳了抓紧凳子。”Steve说。  
“什么？这根本没有凳子！”  
“我没用错人称。不是她，是他。因为是他，所以我一直用名字，希望你能早点自己意识到Tony其实是个男名，是Tony而不是Toni，就是怕你像现在这样眼睛瞪得快掉出来一样。”  
“告诉我我喝多了。”  
“你确实喝多了，但是你没听错。”  
Bucky狠狠拍一巴掌了他自己的脑门。  
“上帝啊，Steve？你知道这件事被别人知道了会多严重吗？...你会被...见鬼，我从来不知道你...”  
接着Bucky转身要走，却被Steve拽住了。  
“Bucky？你是我最重要的朋友，不然…不然我不会选择告诉你。”  
Steve有些受伤。  
“Steve！我不是…我不是要跟你割席断交什么的，相信我，我只是，我需要吹吹风，我吓到了，好吗？你不放心我们可以一起去。”  
酒馆外风很凉，两人没一起走多久，Bucky就清醒了许多，沉默半晌终于犹豫着开了口。  
“我已经尽力在消化了，可是还是有点困难。”  
“对不起。”Steve抄着口袋，似是漫不经心地说。  
“你要知道我一直是以为…是某种病，或是变态，或者什么。因为我从来没见过谁是这样的，或者没有谁能像你一样有这胆子告诉我。”  
Steve沉默着点了点头。  
“但是我知道你没病，Steve。即使是你还是根豆芽菜的时候，你除了身体病弱之外根本就没有病。你也不是变态，见鬼，如果你是变态，大概世界上就没有正常人了。所以我想，错的不是你，我一直相信你Steve。如果你是这样的话，那么这就不应该是疾病，更不应该是罪。”  
“谢谢你，Bucky。”  
“我还是可能会需要一阵子来消化，如果我偶尔疏远你，或者突然发脾气，我先提前道歉。并不是每天都有一个朋友向我坦白他喜欢男人的，你得理解我。”  
Steve笑了笑，“当然。”  
“我还是希望你能和一个漂亮的姑娘在一起，Steve。”Bucky有些心疼地说，“不是在批判你，只是...我希望你活得轻松点。每天出生入死揍纳粹已经很累了，我只是...看到你还要背负这些就很难过。如果你还是布鲁克林那个小子该多好？起码要比现在轻松太多。”  
“你也说了，我就是布鲁克林那个小子，我还是，永远会是。”Steve舒了口气，“谢谢你Bucky，谢谢你没把我痛揍一通。”  
“没说我没有这个冲动。”  
Bucky笑了笑。  
一直压在Steve胸口的重量总算轻了些。  
当晚睡觉前Steve看了看怀表上的时间，然后回忆起了某个寻常的下午他和Tony的小活动，当时看来完全是Tony又在得瑟他的小聪明。Steve不自觉地微笑着，暂时不去想这些回忆现在看来有多么令人心伤。他拿起了笔，写了一封注定寄不出去的信，短短几行，放下笔时却已经过去了良久。  
天亮时Steve决定向前走了。Tony已经不在了，他告诉自己。  
次日Steve见到正为他准备武器的Howard的时候，Howard用奇怪的眼神看着他，似是有一肚子问题想问又不好问出口。  
“Captain，我想我们没有起好头，显然你对我有什么意见。”Howard说，“如果你想要指定别人来帮你调试，尽管开口，虽然我确定不会有人能做得比我好——”  
“Mr.Stark，不必了，我对你真的没有意见，”Steve抱歉地说，Mr.Stark这称呼味道还是怪怪的，“我只是不习惯和像你这么聪明的人相处，容易让我畏首畏尾。”  
Howard将信将疑地点了点头，玩笑道，“相信我，我也不习惯和高出我一头胳膊比我脑袋还粗的人相处。”  
“还不是得感谢你，”Steve勾了勾嘴角，“说到感谢——我的表...谢谢你。”  
Howard的表情又狐疑了起来，“你的表，我能问你是从哪里得到的吗？如果不是亲眼见到，我都没办法相信这世界上能有这么相像的两块手工怀表。”  
“那是个礼物，我也不知道它原本是哪来的。”Steve支吾地说。  
Howard看着Steve的脸，沉默了半天，最终没再追问下去。  
过了几天，Howard把涂装好的盾送来后，Bucky一脸不可置信地看着Steve，“盾？”  
“盾。”  
“Stark？！”Bucky的眉毛飞了起来。  
“他刚走了。Bucky，你看着他走的，你找他有事的话当时就应该说啊。”  
“Howard？！”  
Bucky的肢体语言和扭曲的表情都告诉Steve这个问题比表面上的一个人名复杂太多。  
“不！苍天啊，你的脑子都怎么想的？！不！”Steve绝望地捂住了脸。  
“盾不是Stark的手笔？”Bucky眯着眼睛打算打破砂锅问到底。  
“盾是Howard的，没错。但你在想什么我也知道，别再想了，Bucky，你的意淫究竟有多错乱我都不知道从哪说起！”  
“嘿，你不能怪我啊！”Bucky没好气地反驳，“你见没见过你自己的表情？以前我只觉得奇怪...”  
“我又怎么了——”  
Bucky无奈地耸耸肩，“是啊，没什么，就是Stark在场的时候，你不是盯着他后脑勺似乎想把他脑袋盯个洞出来，就是不敢看他似乎看他一眼就能把你的眼睛烧成两个洞而已。”  
Steve说不出来话，干干地盯着Bucky，盯了半晌。  
“Stark起码还活着，呃...虽然他显然不缺女孩。我，我没在对你评头论足，我只是觉得...呃...你能走出来很好。Steve？”Bucky小心翼翼地说。  
Stark起码还活着？  
Steve深吸一口气，“你太离谱了。Bucky，我们还是研究一下下一次突袭的战术问题吧。”  
Bucky翻了个白眼，但看着Steve煞白的脸色也很配合地让这个话题溜过去了。

Howling Commandos开始了它充满危险和荣耀的旅程。起始的几个月Steve仍旧偶尔沉浸在丧恸中，但随着胜利的推进和时间的流逝，Steve感受到了Peggy所说的解脱。Peggy其间也总在他身旁，这对他们两个都算一种安慰——知道自己并不是孤独的，有一个人也经历过同样的伤痛，有一个人懂得该怎么去照顾你，安慰你。  
就当Steve终于感觉一切开始明朗起来了的时候，命运却又对他开了个莫大的玩笑。  
前一晚Steve还和Bucky把酒言欢，任Bucky把玩笑开到南半球去，后一晚他就一个人喝着闷酒，从没如此希望他还是个瘦猴，只盼酒精对他还有些作用。  
这是他的错，他没能救得了Bucky。Bucky总是一次一次地保护他，从他第一次被不懂事的小屁孩欺负开始，一直到最后，总是Bucky，那么坚定地想要保护他。即使他已经是个六尺有余的成年男子，即使他才是那个应该保护好他的朋友的人。  
他失去的人已经太多了，他不知道下一个打击袭来的时候，他该怎么再重新拾起自己的人生。  
他眼神迷茫地看着手心里的表盘。他想着英年早逝的Bucky...想着早早就离开了的他的父亲，和已经去世多年的母亲，以及...以及连个了结都不愿给他的Tony。为什么——Steve觉得哪里不对，有些细碎的念头逐渐变成了一种模糊的假想在他脑子里打转。他看着面前的酒瓶，晃动了几下，一下子他的推论就明朗合理了起来。  
“他知道...他什么都知道？”Steve惊愕地瞪大了眼睛念叨着。  
突然的醒悟几乎要一个猛子把他撞翻。  
Tony知道他是谁。他为什么没早点想到？纳粹和Howard还有Peggy让他即使没在任务当中也常常没时间琢磨其他东西——见鬼，Tony知道他是谁！Tony是Howard的儿子，就算Steve和Howard之间不算是很亲近，Howard大概也会多多少少提起他的“成功作品”。或者是他之前的“国家吉祥物”时期让他成为了什么“时代的缩影”，再或者是他现在在做的事让他成为了时间长河里没被淘掉的一颗顽石。  
Tony知道他名字之后的反应，Tony后来种种的怪异表现——除了因为Tony自己已经命不久矣之外，还因为Tony知道他是谁。  
Tony知道他回来之后要面对的是什么，却还是招呼都不打地把他扔了回来！内心深处Steve知道他不能把他的失败怪罪到Tony头上，他知道Tony是想对时间负责，想把Steve的人生还给他，但这并不妨碍他的无名火越烧越旺。  
Steve无法入睡，带走Bucky的雪境像是冻结了他的梦一样，让他彻骨地冷。另一方面，他的怒火又从他的内里熊熊地烧着，这让他备受煎熬。

Steve出来散心时遇到了也无法入睡的Peggy。  
那一晚是Peggy第一次吻他，纯真而不掺带任何杂质。他们两个站在雪地里，还有簌簌的小雪不停从天而降，Peggy轻声说着安心宽慰的话，温柔而怜悯。  
他们相拥着呆了一会儿，没有过多的言语，就是两个相互取暖相互依赖的人，决定一起走过接下来的一场场风雪。  
“我不能再失去更多了，”Steve低声在Peggy耳边说，“已经太多了...”  
“我哪也不会去，Steve，我会一直在。”Peggy说。  
如果他们能修补好彼此，那么这就比什么都重要。  
即使是现在，Steve都感觉自己在隔着七十年的时间以及一条生死线和Tony在吵架冷战，不管这多没意义。但每次看着那怀表的时候，平和就像一张温暖的毯子包裹住了Steve，怀表的声音滴滴答答，提醒着他和Tony拥有过的时间，而不是这七十年两端的断点。  
Steve悄悄把Peggy的照片也放到了他的怀表里。他把怀表贴身携带，这让他感觉好了一些。那就像是怀揣着他最后的安全据点一样，把所有所有的安慰都带在身边。  
最后的恶战前他不敢让自己对未来抱有太多幻想，但还是情不自禁地设想了一下他和Peggy的种种可能——他们或许可以在一起，他们或许可以很幸福，现在他们之间只需要世界和平和多一点时间。  
如果真有天意，那么每个人都值得第二次机会。这大概就是Peggy和他找到了彼此的原因。

不。  
Steve驾驶着飞机在北冰洋上空飞行时，有半秒钟脑海一片空白，接下来愧疚像是潮水一样袭来。  
他甚至还能感受到Peggy和他吻别时留在他唇上的温度——  
“我得把它留在海里。”Steve通过无线电最后一次和Peggy对话，他把怀表放在了仪表盘上，终于坦然任思绪在这七十年两端飘摇。他凝视着Peggy温柔的面孔，最后一次感谢Peggy。  
“不...Steve！一定还有别的办法！”  
“没有别的办法了，它速度太快，我现在不行动的话它会伤害更多的人。”Steve说。  
“Steve...不...”  
“对不起，Peggy...”  
他们故作轻松地约定了一起跳舞，那听上去是个不错的约会——Steve能听见Peggy的泪水，他能听到她的无奈和心碎。他没再说对不起，努力让自己听起来轻松一点，只希望Peggy能好过一些。  
飞机撞击海面的一瞬间，他并没有立刻因撞击失去意识，但是无线电已经切断了。最后一段时间Steve的意识是繁乱而情绪化的，他能确定他的尸体会是一具表情严峻的老冰棍。  
这一次离开的是他。Steve不敢想象这对Peggy来说会是多大的打击，他们之间还没来得及好好开始的种种可能，就要这样被他带进北冰洋。该死，Peggy的未婚夫就是葬身在了海里，她能接受命运这样的刁难吗？  
又一个消失在汪洋之中的士兵，多么嘲讽。  
冰冷的海水灌进了Steve的肺，但他睁大了眼睛，脑子里所剩的就只有——  
“我不想让你提醒我…我曾对他做的事…”  
“是个士兵，战死沙场，兵家常事。”  
“撒到北冰洋去。”  
那几个月的时间所有遗漏的细节忽然毫无保留地全然摊开在了Steve眼前。这一切都是不算谎言的谎言，迟了太久的坦白。  
一瞬间，Tony的脸庞又一次变得清晰无比，Steve能记得Tony眼角的小皱纹，能记得Tony鼻尖可爱的弧度，能记得Tony指节粗糙的触感——Tony对他的笑容，Tony对他额外的关心，Tony的别扭和执拗。  
Steve眼前的这片不见底的深蓝像是夜空一样。  
他就在这里，等待着最后一点生命从他身体里溜走。或许他该绝望，但即使是肺里灌满了海水他依旧感到了一团曲折酸楚的暖意。  
Steve知道Tony最后的多愁善感是哪里来的。像远处的星一样，现在能看到的星星很可能千百年前就已经熄灭了，可是那点点闪亮走得太慢，千百年后的我们还是能看到那颗星曾经的光亮。时间在这片海里被打乱了，Tony看到的是这点姗姗来迟的光，Steve看到的，也是这无法确定是来得太早还是太晚的光点。  
Tony是爱他的，Tony是爱他的。  
Steve顺从命运地闭上了眼睛。即使这种相爱的幸福感只有五年间里短暂的一秒。

 

Chapter 5

所有的一切都感觉不对。   
Steve没想到自己还能再睁开眼睛看到这个世界，更别说一睁眼面对的就是下一个世纪。  
在他一脸恐慌地在车水马龙的街上狂奔的闹剧发生之后，Shield给他打了最大剂量的安定把他塞进了车里，那让他有点晕乎乎的。但Steve依旧保持着高度的警觉，像只受惊的鹿，随时准备逃跑。  
又一次地，命运把他带到了21世纪。这么一想，Steve才刚意识到什么似的急忙地翻起他自己的口袋。但他的口袋空无一物。  
“在找什么？”  
Nick Fury，Shield的独眼龙局长干巴巴地问。  
“我的...我的表？”  
Fury挑着眉，“相信我，Captain，那玩意儿对你一点帮助也没有。”  
Steve把脸埋进了手掌里，接着开始了他人生中最长时间的一次沉默无言。  
Fury告诉了他一些最基本的事情，比如现在是何年何月、在Steve身上都发生了什么、大战的结果。而对于Steve来说，这一切都太过麻木虚假。在这个年月，他的亲朋好友应是都已驾鹤仙去。没了和这个世界的一切联系，他存在的意义又在哪？那场战争对他来说还只是昨天，然而今天醒来这丑恶战争的伤口却都已经愈合得差不多了。当然，战争远不是他的好友亲人，但如果连战争都已经是过去式，Steve很确定这个世纪并不需要他。  
如果他能早点从冰冷的海水里醒来，或许...或许他还能再挽回点什么。  
在Shield总部的头几个星期，Steve的沉默让所有接触他的人毛骨悚然。他会听Fury解释Shield的性质，会听其他特工给他解释对他以后的安排，但他一言不发，并且一旦提出让他接触眼下的一些信息，他就会惊恐万分地立刻走人。事实上除了Fury本人没人真的敢接近他。  
他只是不想“知道”而已。他能预知那些他不想听到的消息走漏到他这里时那种粉碎性的痛感。起码让他再自欺欺人一阵吧，多一会儿，就一小会儿。  
Fury为他指派了好几位心理医生，想要解决他大大小小的一系列问题。他们说他患有严重的PTSD，说他经历丧恸。他们甚至在担心他会从高处跳下去，或者选择什么更血腥的方式寻求解脱。所以除非他呆在他四白落地的宿舍里，否则总是会有几双眼睛打量着他，确保他没接近任何杀伤性武器和开放的高台。  
“Steve，即使你不想，我的建议还是敞开心扉，谈一谈你的感受。”他的心理医生说，“我听说你不曾问起你任何一位战友朋友的现状，甚至当一些敏感信息被传达的时候你也选择逃离？”  
Steve又发了好一会儿的呆才缓缓开口，“我不觉得有什么必要...”  
“为什么？”  
Steve皱着眉看着眼前这位满脸关切同情的医生，但是没有开口回答。  
“现在的你感到麻木震颤，你正在经历一个否认期”，医生缓缓说，“Steve，你需要我怎么帮助你？”  
Steve摇了摇头，“我知道他们都不在了。我只是不想让不相关的人再告诉我一次他们都不在了。”  
医生叹了口气，“他们都度过了长而饱满的一生，你应该知道这个。”  
Steve明显地僵硬了起来。  
“而且你说的也并不完全对，”医生说，“Margaret Carter还在世，她现在就在纽约的一个疗养院里。”  
Steve惊愕地看着医生，“你不该告诉我这些。”  
“你总得知道。”  
接下来的几个星期，Steve慢慢地开始和他的医生还有Shield友好的特工们有了些交流，但依旧不愿意走到21世纪的人流中去，不愿意接触任何21世纪的新鲜玩意。那让他感觉太孤独。他时常窝在训练室里，半天半天地和沙袋过不去。终于在一个打着雷下着雨的周四夜晚，他决定把Fury递给他的档案从他宿舍的床底下拿出来。  
他屏住呼吸，额上全都是冷汗，心中七上八下地翻阅起了这一打档案。  
他的医生没有骗他，他的战友们都度过了长而饱满的一生。Peggy也最终找到了她的幸福，战后几年她结婚了，有幸福的家庭生活，退休前也是位高权重。虽然要这样看着他的朋友们的七十年被压缩成薄薄几页纸，Steve却也总算松了口气，脸上终于有了些温暖却苦涩的笑容。他的战友们成为了传奇，都过得很好——除了Bucky。以及...  
翻到Howard的时候，Steve并不意外地看到Howard死于一场车祸。让他意外的是，从Howard的档案中掉出来的另外一个文件夹。  
Steve颤抖着打开那文件夹的时候简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。  
Stark，Tony。在职顾问。  
Tony的眼睛从这张单薄的资料页上无辜又好奇地看向他。  
Steve面色惨白，或许是他终究还是改变了历史？Tony并不是他的Tony？不——他不愿意接受这样的解释。瞧，反应堆还在，Iron Man还在，Tony毕竟是Tony，一定是终于化险为夷了。对，一定是这样！  
Steve大口喘着气，激动地拿着资料跑了出去，一路上险些撞倒几个也住在总部的来去匆匆的特工。到了Fury的门口Steve才恍然想到这其中的利害关系——Tony在他们认识的第一天就明明白白告诉了他，如果他们的秘密泄露Tony会怎样引火烧身。  
“Captain。”还在埋头忙着什么的Fury见到Steve似乎还是有点吃惊的，“我能为你做点什么？”  
“呃...”Steve顿了顿，接着摇了摇手中的资料夹，“我看了这些。”  
“你看了？”  
“我看了。”Steve一本正经地说。  
Fury点了点头，“有什么想说的？我想你是想去看看Carter女士？如果你觉得这对你的适应有好处，如果你已经准备好见她，我相信我可以安排——”  
“我想见Peggy。”Steve吞了吞说，“同时也有一些问题。”  
“哦？”  
“Howard？我是说...我的盾不见了。我看到Howard的儿子也是个武器天才？或许他有什么办法——”  
Fury危险地眯了眯眼睛，“我还以为你永远不会问。你的盾被我们保存得好好的，你随时可以取回它。”  
Steve呆愣地站在原地不知道怎么继续下去。他根本是想都没想。通常情况他的大脑和嘴巴不会这么背叛他，果然还是沉默寡言的时间太长了。  
“你对Stark有兴趣？”Fury挑着眉问道，“我知道，他和他父亲很相像。”  
“并不是——我是说，对，他和Howard很像——上帝啊。”Steve揉了揉眼睛，“我...或许我该去休息。”  
Fury踱到了Steve跟前，从Steve手中扯出了资料夹，打开后饶有兴致地看了两眼。  
“你对Stark很有兴趣。”Fury没半点疑问语气地陈述道，“或许认识一下这位天才能让你对21世纪的适应更顺利一点。”  
“是吗...”Steve左顾右盼。  
“但不巧的是，Stark是个混球，”Fury耸耸肩，“他去年出了点问题。之后就跟一夜回到解放前似的了。他早就知道我们发现了你，装模作样旁敲侧击地打听了几次，但他没有见你的权限。”  
Steve皱着眉，除了他以外的人叫Tony混球都会让他不太舒服，虽然Tony的混大概是个事实，“我不能决定谁有权见我吗，Sir？”  
“你的状态一直很不稳定，我们也是为了你和其他人员的安全考虑才会做这种决定。不过也没什么差别，Stark并不想见你。”  
只是一句话，Steve就像掉进了冰窟窿，疑惑又惊恐，“为什么？”  
Fury好笑地看着他，“这可让我从哪说起？”  
Steve沉默了。  
Fury关切地看了他一会儿，“既然你现在学会重新使用你的舌头了，自由出入就不成问题。如果你希望，你可以搬出总部，Shield为你租了一间不错的公寓。来去自由，对你有好处。也是时候认识这个世界了，Captain。你怎么看？”  
“大概是个不错的主意。”Steve考虑了一会儿后说。  
接下来的几天，Steve搬出了总部搬进了公寓。天气好的时候他总会跑到Stark大厦底下一家小咖啡馆，拿上铅笔和速写本，坐上一下午。这样的午后总是让他回公寓的脚步更加沉重。他无法主动去联系Tony，如果他太主动，他会将Tony置于不利处境，Shield会起疑。他甚至无法确定Tony是不是他的Tony——如果是他的Tony，那么为什么Tony不想见他？合理的解释可能有很多，但合理的解释也不能让Steve的苦涩减淡半分。  
在这个世纪他几乎什么都没有，谁都没有。  
他去拜访过几次Peggy，但Peggy已经有些糊涂了。她见到Steve总是很激动，接着会拉着Steve讲起战后她疯狂的冒险和平淡幸福的生活。她会给他建议，一如既往地安抚他，其中却是多了更多经年累月的智慧和慈祥。她的衰老和虚弱让Steve十分难过自责，却又有些羡慕——如果一切顺利，他也本该这样老去，和他的朋友们在他的时代里走完他该走的路。  
Peggy的情况带给他的是前所未有的空虚感。他无法入睡，情况甚至比刚解冻时更严重了一些。夜深人静的时候他无法闭上眼睛，仿佛他一放松警惕，身下的床垫就会变成冰冷的海水。  
最夸张的一次，他在凌晨三点钟甩开了身上的毯子随便穿了点衣服就跑了出去。他在这陌生的城市里漫无目的地奔跑，直到肺部感到那久违的甜蜜灼热，直到他的脚掌酸痛发烫。  
Fury的几位特工在Stark大厦附近找到了他，接近他的时候满脸惶恐，Steve甚至能看到他们额角豆大的冷汗。  
Steve不知道他自己看上去究竟有多危险。  
Shield依旧在监控他，Steve这才真正意识到。  
“Captain，或许你可以换种方式发泄，”Steve被带回Shield后Fury干巴巴地说，“或许比起凌晨时分没命地晨跑，沙袋更有用一些。”  
接下来的一个月Steve用平均每天十个沙袋的耐心熬过了。每天，每天他都希望走出公寓时能看到Tony懒洋洋地倚在楼门口等他，穿着那件仿佛能滴出血的猩红的丝质衬衫，阴天也戴着墨镜，就像全世界都在注视着他一样。  
但Tony从没出现过，连音信都没有。  
起初Steve告诉自己，他能过五年这样的日子，能穿过七十年这样遥远的距离，就不在乎这几个月的折磨。或许是Tony在谨小慎微，或许是Tony的不安又占了上风。反正他们总会见面的，而且他相信很快——他们之间的羁绊太深，如果隔了七十年都可以相遇，他何必为重逢焦虑？  
等Tony准备好了一切妥当，Tony会来找他。他得沉住气，他可是活在一群间谍眼皮子底下，他和Tony的秘密如今还是秘密，他得小心。  
可是随着时间流逝，他的耐性即使再好也渐渐被磨成了锋利的刀子。尤其是吃着早餐看着晨报时又看到了Tony Stark乱作一团的私生活八卦时。  
有那么几天他说不清楚他是更想把Tony抱在怀里永远不放手，还是更想狠狠揍他那龙虾壳包着的肚子几盾。没错，Steve很恼火，对于Tony来说根本没过去多久，而且Tony知道Steve的未来会发生什么。这样明明白白的几个月，比起Steve打碎牙往肚子里吞的五年，简直是弹指一挥间。他还有很多账要和Tony算，讨债他都不知道从哪讨起。或许‘招呼都不打直接把我扔了回去让我受了几年折磨’是个好开始？  
被失去亲友的痛苦和再次脱离时代的恐慌所包围，Steve实在不想在他脆弱的神经上再压上Tony这个重担。Tony怎么会不知道他要面对什么？Tony怎么会在这种时候对他不闻不问恣意风流？  
Tony，他妈的，Tony。  
终于有一晚Steve再次从冰冷的噩梦中惊醒，甩开眼前战场的残影，内心的惶恐被深夜无限放大。他畏惧Tony已经不是他的Tony了。无论他多小心，他大概还是改变了过去，而他的Tony恐怕早已消失在另一条时间线里——  
他害怕。他怕除了Peggy，这个世纪里他已是一无所有。

接到在21世纪的第一个任务时，Steve内心的惊讶已是不必多说。宇宙魔方、为了重现他的血清而意外制造出的绿色巨怪、“Natalie”以及...Tony，这整个任务就跟他的高中同学聚会一样。  
Steve的新制服比旧制服还要夸张一些。现在制服在他身上，盾在他手上，一切都进入了倒计时。他需要再次担起Captain America的重任，惩恶扬善，而这一次跟随他的不再是他熟悉的Howling Commandos。这一次Tony会站在他身边——  
他知道Tony和他会再见面，但在何时何地一直都只是个让他白日梦的好素材。重逢对他来说，一直都只有一步之遥又隔着千山万水。Steve没法控制他的恐慌和激动。  
不过任务就是任务，作为一个士兵，Steve向自己保证无论他和Tony之间向什么方向发展，他都会把私人感情留到任务结束后再处理。从第一次拿起盾牌的那一刻起，他就已经把Captain America放在了Steve Rogers的前面。  
再次听到Tony恼人的垃圾音乐时Steve依旧感觉那音乐很恼人，尤其是他现在正忙着收拾Loki而且收拾得非常不顺利。但出乎意料的是，在这样的情况下，他感受到了回到21世纪以来难得的一点平静。  
属于Iron Man的熟悉的红与金出现在了Steve的视野里，一时间夜晚安静得出奇，Steve仿佛能听到自己的心跳声。  
“Mr.Stark。”Steve小心翼翼又充满期望地招呼，不敢看Tony。他只希望Tony还能记得他们的内部笑话。  
“Captain。”而Iron Man波澜不兴地答。  
Steve的情绪一瞬间再次跌到了谷底。这谷底真不是什么风景秀美的谷底，Steve最丑陋的情绪都集中在这——失望、疑惑、惊恐、气愤。  
航母上Steve经历了几次小规模的崩溃，这完全不是他想象中他和Tony再次相逢时的场景：Tony无视他，Tony和Coulson有说有笑，Tony和Banner博士看起来很亲近。该死，他为了能和Tony说几句话跑到实验室，结果一进来就撞到Tony在戳Banner。  
如果没记错Steve和Tony初相识的场景就是Tony用什么东西把他戳醒——Tony有这种习惯吗？见鬼。  
Steve完全控制不住自己的嘴。这根本不出意料，他在Tony面前从来都是只能表现出最糟的一面。他感到前所未有的沮丧无助。  
集中。注意力集中。Steve几乎是每隔三秒就要提醒自己一次。不要生气慌张，不要冲过去，不要上去就问Tony记不记得他，不要做傻事，眼前有非常重要棘手的任务。没错，先搞定任务，集中。  
处理完这个烂摊子他可以好好和Tony坐下来谈一谈，像正常的现代人那样，有礼貌地、思路清晰地谈一谈，然后一切都会好起来。  
话是这么说，但Coulson的牺牲才真正让Steve把所有杂念都抛开。不论Tony的淡漠不友好有多让他抓狂，不论他有多讨厌他自己的糟脾气、针对Tony满嘴跑火车，也不论这一天他所见识的东西有多么让他感到脱节和格格不入，没有什么比保护他的战友更重要。  
“我们不是士兵。”  
难得的片刻独处时间当中Tony对他说，没有哪怕半秒看向他。  
然而几个小时之后Tony就和那颗核弹一起冲向了虫洞，像个视死如归的士兵。  
Iron Man在Stark大厦突然转向冲向天空的时候，Steve满脑子都是之前看到的Black Widow对Tony的人格评估。冰冷的寥寥几句，怎么可能说得透世界级谜团一样的Tony Stark？  
Steve在战斗中受伤的腹部还在渗着血，估计还要疼上一会儿。他望着天空，不知道如果Iron Man就这样消失在了那里他要疼多久。  
“Iron Man？Stark！...Tony？”Steve开口，希望他们的通信设备哪怕还有一点点用，“Tony...别再这么对我。”  
如果他还能有第二次机会，他会在再次见到Tony的时候就扔掉他所有自制力。这没有道理，让他睡过70年就是为了这样再次与Tony擦肩而过？甚至都没能单独地好好说上几句话？  
Black Widow吃力地控制着Loki的权杖，疑惑地瞥向Steve，接着眨了眨眼。  
Steve没有理会，再次开了口，“Tony！”  
回答他的只有兹拉兹拉的杂音。  
Steve不知道是谁最后下令关闭虫洞的，可能是他，也可能不是他。他眩晕了一阵子，在虫洞关闭和Tony被Hulk接住的这段时间里，他几乎没半点知觉发生了什么。  
Hulk的吼声震醒了Tony，那双琥珀一样的眼睛再次睁开不小心看向Steve的时候，Steve才完全活了过来。  
这是他的Tony，毫无疑问，这就是他的Tony。  
“请告诉我没有人亲了我。”  
当然，只有他的Tony才会在这种情况下一张嘴就开起了玩笑。  
Steve猛地抱住了Tony，即使隔着战甲也能感受到Tony的僵硬，“我们赢了。”  
Steve笑着说，然后情不自禁地轻吻了Tony已经报废掉了的头盔一侧。他可以把一切都怪到肾上腺素上，而且说真的，Steve真他妈的不在乎别人现在会怀疑什么。  
Thor大笑了起来，“这是中庭人的传统吗！来，Man of Iron，吾友！我欣赏你的勇猛！”  
接着Thor就一把抓过了还摊在Steve怀里不明状况的Tony，狠狠在Tony脸上亲了一口。说实话Steve不是很确定Thor亲的只是脸而已。呃，大概不只是脸。  
Tony好不容易站稳了擦了一把嘴，但用钢铁手指擦显然没什么用，他红着脸不明状况地瞪了Thor一眼。  
而Steve要炸了。冷静，冷静下来。  
“Thor...这不是——”Steve还没来得及咽下妒火好好解释，Black Widow就轻轻把他推到了一边。  
“哦得了，不，不要，我很确定我会死——”Tony惊恐地睁大了眼睛。  
但来不及了，Widow亲了Tony的脸颊，余光却一直在打量着Steve。  
Clint一脸不可置信地看着他们，又看了看Hulk。Hulk抄着手，很是嫌弃的样子。  
“上帝啊，这他妈一定是在逗我！你们有什么问题？”Clint摊着手说，“我才不要亲那张老脸！”  
“莱戈拉斯，冷静，我也不想你那破嘴靠近我任何部位。”Tony干巴巴地说，“我真受够你们了。我需要进食——我们需要进食。我知道几个街区外一家烤肉。我们应该去吃烤肉。”  
“我们还没完事。”  
“好吧，”Tony瘪瘪嘴，扫了一眼Steve，“一会儿再吃。”  
处理完Loki大家果然一起去吃了烤肉。烤肉糟透了。显然收拾完坏蛋，这一桌怪胎们根本不知道如何相处。  
而席间的场景大概是这样的：Thor低头猛吃，博士盯着Thor，Clint盯着吊顶风管，Natasha盯着Steve，Steve盯着Tony，Tony四处乱瞟就是不瞟Steve。  
尴尬的聚餐后大家做鸟兽状散去，Steve跟在步履蹒跚的Tony身后走了一段。  
“你能自己回大厦吗？Happy没来接你？”Steve终于还是没忍住开了口。  
Tony僵在了原地，“嘿，Cap。如果我没记错你走这里不顺路。”  
“你知道我住哪里？...Tony，为什么装作不认识我？”Steve开门见山地轻声问。一来他根本没体力维持先前的火气，二来Tony看上去像是巴不得立刻拔腿就跑一样——如果他有那个力气。  
“听着，Cap，我不知道你在说什么，这一切对我来说也很怪异，我是说，外星人入侵什么的。”Tony对于问题避而不谈反而胡乱地说，“呃，我得回去了，谢天谢地大厦还没塌。”  
“你难道需要我跟你回去，在同样的地方再告诉你一次我的名字，才能记起来我其实叫Steve而不是Cap吗？”  
Tony尴尬又绝望地抹了一把脸，眼神闪烁道，“我不知道你在说什么，Cap，当然我知道你叫什么，Steven Rogers，谁不知道？我是说...虽然这不是大众常识，但我们这群怪胎里有谁能不知道？我得...我得走了。”  
Steve一把抓住了Tony，“认真的？一定要我动用强制手段？”  
“你想要什么？”Tony的语气凌厉了起来，“听着，之前在航母上我们有些不愉快，我知道你很生气——”  
“但你根本不知道我有多生气，”Steve皱起了眉，意识到他的脾气似乎又溜回来了一点，便又干咳两声压低了声音，“Tony，我们得谈谈。”  
“我想回去。”Tony的态度依旧没有改观。  
“看着我的眼睛告诉我你不认识我，告诉我你之前不曾见到过我，我就让你走。否则我们得好好谈谈，”Steve说，“我不能再让你为所欲为。”  
Tony瞪大了眼睛，终于听话地看向了Steve，“虽然我不知道你在说什么，但是我不认识你——当然不是‘认识’那种认识你，谁他妈都‘认识’你，但我不认识你，我之前不曾见过你。”  
这句话刺耳得很，但Steve笑着，“瞧，说出来也没那么困难。那时我一天不在你身边晚上再见到你的时候都能大概说出你喝了几杯咖啡，闭着眼都能知道你和Dum-E玩的时候是什么表情。所以我知道你说谎的时候是什么样子，Tony。现在，认真回答我，为什么装作不认识我？这周围有Shield的特工？”  
“什么？不...”Tony惊慌了起来，“Cap，放开我，我现在真的很需要回去。”  
“我送你回去。”  
“不！我根本没邀请你！”  
“虽然你很有钱，但我也很确定这马路不是你家的，你可以走我也可以走。除非你想飞回去——啊，不对，战甲报废了，现在还躺在Shield的拖车里？”  
Tony给了Steve一记白眼，而Steve满足地笑了两声。  
“去他妈的——好吧。”Tony脱力地叹了口气，“瞧瞧我都摊上了什么？”  
“你终于承认了？”  
“你还要问那个蠢问题吗？”  
Steve点了点头，表情严肃了起来。  
“事情比你想象的复杂。”Tony想要解释，“不是你的问题，是该死的宇宙魔方。说真的，你可以当做什么都没发生过，我发誓我会闭嘴。”  
“你在说什么？这跟宇宙魔方什么关系？”  
“我他妈在说什么——你还是不懂，是不是？”Tony垂下了眼睛，“操，为什么要我解释——”  
“因为作为一个矮子你还挺聪明的。”Steve说，大概不合时宜，但他忍不住拿Tony以前的话来噎Tony。  
“嘿！”Tony轻笑了两声，但立刻神情又沉郁了起来，“是宇宙魔方。送你来的通道是宇宙魔方干的好事。我直到上了航母和Bruce一起做了些深入研究才明白过来为什么那些数据看起来很熟悉，真蠢，我应该早点想到——”  
Steve皱着眉，“你在说什么？”  
“我大概应该去警告Fury。宇宙魔方搅乱的不只是空间，它的能力究竟有多少怕是谁也不会知道。”  
“你是说，宇宙魔方不止控制得了空间，也能控制时间？”  
“起码是影响了时间——再加上一条影响心智。”Tony望着远处的废墟说，“不然我们这个马戏团在航母上不可能吵到那般田地。”  
“听上去很危险。”Steve耸耸肩说，“但现在问题都已经解决了？相信阿斯加德人会好好保管它。”  
“不，你怎么不懂？”Tony烦躁地说，“宇宙魔方之所以能影响心智，有一部分原因是它有自我意识。不然你能想出别的什么原因让它向来都和你一个人过不去吗？加上这次，起码三次了，你想想除了你还有谁跟它上过三垒？它打开了时间的通道可能是无意的，但传过来的是你却是板上钉钉的事，它像是和你有什么纽带一样，一旦有什么事情发生第一个牵扯到的就会是你...它就像是魔戒，邪恶的，冒着蓝光的魔戒二代——”  
“Tony，你开始碎碎念了，你究竟想说什么？”  
“我不知道，它在二战时和红骷髅一样对你一见钟情？Shield开始对它研究导致它再次活跃起来时它一个不小心影响了时间线开启了时间之门而我不小心做了个门框，一把把毛都没长齐的你拖了过来？”  
“可是魔方根本没在你手里，你怎么做到的...它怎么做到的？”  
“危险就危险在这里，在它所造成的那种波动的影响下，整个时空都处于很脆弱的平衡中，这也是为什么打开一个通道变得那么简单。如果不是我...如果当时被有点智商的不法之徒发现了魔方的所作所为，我们很可能要面临很大的问题。即使是我...我们没搞出什么岔子也已经是谢天谢地。”  
“你说当时？现在呢？”  
“你走之后...”Tony顿了顿，“你走之后波动就越来越弱，但一直持续到了你被发现才彻底消失。我说了，它对你有意思。”  
Steve干笑了两声，“这种想法...很新奇。听上去确实很危险，我们绝对需要和Fury和Thor交流一下。我很感激你为了我的智商水平说了人话，但这又和你像个混蛋一样装作不认识我有什么关系？”  
Tony别过头，“我想说的是，它搅乱人的脑袋，你懂不懂？它搅乱你的脑袋。”  
Steve张张嘴，说不出来一句话。  
“我不是那个时候的我，”Tony说，“而你更早就不是那个时候的你。你可以生我的气，你可以怨恨我，因为事实如此，该好好做选择的时候我做的每个决定都错得离谱。时过境迁，我不想做没意义的事。”  
Steve浑身发冷，“没意义的事？”  
“见鬼，你他妈到底想让我怎样？！”Tony喊道，“想要我道歉吗？想要我跪下来请求你的原谅？上帝，我甚至没办法这样看着你——”  
“不——Tony——为什么？”Steve打着寒战低头看了自己一眼，他胸口的星形上全是脏污，和回忆搀和在一起让他倍感讽刺，说出口的话也愈发尖锐了起来，“比起这个身体，干瘦的豆芽菜更让你有兴趣？这可真让我惊讶。”  
Tony不可思议地看着他，“什么？”  
“你觉得我会怎么想？！”Steve的恼怒卷土重来，“五年，Tony，五年。五年换来的是你刚说出口的这些狗屁，我都没办法相信我自己的耳朵！”  
Tony躲开Steve的眼神，抄起了手，“说得直接一点，Cap，你想要什么？我还要回去。在废墟旁边对骂真的不能有效解决问题。”  
“是谁？Christine Everhart？”Steve冷着脸问。  
“什么？”  
“Susan Storm？”  
“你有没有搞错？！”  
“Sunset Bain？”  
“停下！”  
“是哪个？！”这简直是疯了，“还是我需要从明天的娱乐版找？”  
“你在指责我滥交？”Tony的神情立刻防备了起来，“所有人之中，Cap——”  
我以为你是最没可能说出这种话的人。Steve能听到Tony没说完的这后半句。  
“Tony——”  
Steve想打自己一巴掌。他应该比谁都清楚。只是...在Tony的问题上Steve向来太容易跳脚。  
“听着，Rogers。”Tony疲惫地说，带着点让Steve看不懂的歉意，“我们两个光是站在一起，方圆五米之内没有恶棍的话，都已经像是个随时会炸的炸药包，或许你不想听但这是个事实。一切都结束了，Cap，让我现在走，我不想再跟你争吵。”  
Tony说一切都结束了。像是他们之间的过往是多么不堪的记忆一般。  
恰恰又在这个时候，Happy开着车姗姗来迟，畏畏缩缩地打开车门，浑身不自在地站在车门后望着他的老板。  
“老板？”  
“Happy！你总算来了！接到我的战甲了吗？”Tony冷着脸对Happy问道。  
“接到了！老板，现在走吗？”  
Steve所有的勇气都作烟消云散。他木然地松开了Tony，缓缓侧过了身，让开了Tony面前的路。  
“Happy。”Steve冲Happy点了点头，“很高兴再见到你。”  
Happy迷惑地眨了眨眼睛，没听清一样，“呃...我们见过吗？...你好，Captain？上帝，这简直是我青少年时期的春秋大梦瞬间成真...”  
“Happy。”  
Tony一开口，Happy就收起了所有的粉丝情怀，也对Steve点了点头，给Tony开了车后门。  
“事实是，你甚至都没办法叫我的名字。”  
Happy关上车门前Steve才说，声音并不大，但战后的纽约这会儿格外安静。  
Tony再一次别过头不让Steve看到他的表情，“再见，Captain。”  
Tony说。

Steve头昏脑涨的，只想游荡回公寓，一觉睡到下个世纪去。起码到时候他是真的什么都没有了，不会像这样，总有些假象和错觉。  
Steve可以接受他已经回不去了的事实，如果Tony在他身边他甚至可以告诉自己他很满足。Tony可以让他睡过的七十年从诅咒变成祝福，如果Tony愿意。  
“Captain。”  
走出两个街区后Steve回过神，一转身发现Maria Hill神情严肃地站在他身后。  
“Hill特工？有什么事情吗？”  
“就算任务已经结束了，这么没防备也是很危险啊，Captain，”Hill挑着眉说，“虽然大家都很累了，Fury考虑了一下最后还是决定召回所有Shield特工到总部做简报。明天就要送两位神人走人，我们今天还有许多扫尾工作要做。”  
“我只是在想事情，”Steve不好意思地说，“Widow和Hawkeye已经归队了吗？”  
“是的，你是我需要联络的最后一个。你的通讯坏掉了？幸好你没让我走多远。”  
Steve浑身拍了拍，通讯器根本是已经不见踪影，他胡乱地揉了把头发，“我想你说得很有道理，我应该更谨慎一点。”  
Hill耸了耸肩，一副‘我懂你’的神情，“看你这种反应，我都能猜出你刚和谁吵了一架。”  
“什么？”  
摇着头，“大概Barton都能猜出来。不，大概见过你和Stark共处一室的人都能猜出来。”Hill说。  
“Hill...你在调笑我吗？”  
“不，怎么会？”Hill像是被Steve的话冒犯到了，“只是你们两个的争斗不合没有让任何人意外。没人会因为你对Stark过敏而对你评头论足的，Captain。”  
Steve不是滋味地点了点头，很识相地吞下了快到嘴边的一句为什么。Shield的高级别特工谁没看过Tony的档案？  
到了昆式机外，Hill示意Steve登机而她自己去了驾驶舱。Steve进了机舱后，果不其然Natasha和Clint都已就位，安静地坐在座位上闭目养神。  
听到Steve的动静Clint睁开一只眼又迅速闭上，“哟，Captain。”  
Natasha缓缓张开双眼，“我猜猜，和Stark谈心去了？”  
僵硬地坐到了Natasha身边的空位上，Steve轻轻地嗯了一声。  
“很恼人的家伙，哈？”Natasha懒懒地说，“你脸上写满了‘我要气吐了’。别太在意，Cap，我确定他并不是针对你。”  
“有这么明显？”  
“Tony Stark有专属表情。不是他的表情有什么特别的，是很多人和他相处过一段时间后脸上会有的表情。大概综合着无奈恼怒隐忍和怀疑人生。我叫这种表情‘Tony Stark脸’。”  
Steve轻笑着，“不，我很确定你没这么无聊。”  
“相信我，我有这么无聊。”Natasha谜一样地勾着嘴角，“不过我得承认，我并不完全是对的。”  
“关于什么？”  
“关于他是个什么样的人。我是说，当然，自恋那部分怎么也不会错，但其他的...Stark并没有那么糟。”  
Steve低着头安静了一会儿，“是的，他并没有那么糟。”  
Natasha翘起了二郎腿，叹了口气，“如果当时我有一点人情味我大概会让那份评估看上去对他更有利一点。但人情向来不是我的长处。”  
“他那时候...都做了什么？是什么让你得出那些结论的？”  
Natasha想了想，“爱情是小孩子的把戏。”她突然说，“你也见识过Stark，完全是个孩子。你看过档案，知道我做过他的PA...那段时间他的状态很不好。钯中毒，几乎没命，再加上他个人生活上的事——”  
Natasha直直地看着Steve，“我不该多嘴。”  
Steve不安地清了清嗓子，“我想知道发生了什么，有什么非常隐私的事情吗？”  
Natasha摇着头，“我只是觉得你已经知道了一些事，现在只是在向我求证。”  
Steve冒起了冷汗，现在在求证的到底是谁？  
“我什么都不知道，所以我才想知道。你也能理解，我总得和他搞好关系。”他强作镇定地说。  
Natasha咬着嘴唇，琢磨了一会儿，“他失去了一些人...某个人。那时他的男朋友和他分开了，一走了之人间蒸发，就连我都不知道这号人去了哪。”  
“哦？”  
“奇怪吧？”Natasha阴阳怪气地说，“Stark甚至对于寻求反应堆问题的解决方案都没那么热情，就好像他不在乎他的命只有几天几星期似的。他生日那天他把自己的宅子炸了个洞，喝得烂醉，当众出丑，没人拦得下来。如果不是眼前有个烂摊子等着他收，我甚至怀疑他不能及时找到新元素救他自己一命。”  
“要知道，当时我以为那只是因为他的自尊心受伤了。没人会那么离开Tony Stark...没人能那么离开Tony Stark。”Natasha继续道，“至于现在，我还能说什么？这家伙并不是没心没肺。相信我，他自暴自弃的样子一点也不迷人。”  
“自暴自弃？我看过他的档案，”Steve小心地措辞，“他是个幸存者，是个斗士，我没办法想象他会自暴自弃——”  
“男人啊，”Natasha无奈地摇着头，“蠢。你这好奇的表情让我真的很想跟你聊八卦，Cap，或许我不该跟你说这个。Fury请Stark做了顾问之后隔三差五也会有倒霉的同事被派去盯他的梢。那时我才真的开始相信Stark是真的失恋了...如果说他也能失恋的话。有一晚，本来只是很平常的又一夜的笙歌，Stark又喝得烂醉。”  
“我以为他已经有所节制了？”Steve忍不住插嘴。  
“哈，”Natasha笑着看了他一眼，“据我所知从他的生日派对之后他的问题就没解决过。那一晚格外严重，他在派对上追着一个议员的儿子跑。把人家吓了个够呛——那孩子还没到十八岁。”  
“什么...为什么？”Steve皱着眉头心里一阵不是滋味，“To...Stark...他有什么怪癖吗？”  
Natasha大笑起来，“这也是我见到他男朋友的时候在想的事！但是很遗憾，不是，他在这方面口味还没那么重。虽然已经不轻。”  
Steve没问Natasha她是怎么知道‘不轻’的，他有感觉他并不太想知道。  
“有件事说来也巧，Stark那位不听话的小男友也叫Steve。我起初手上有任务，并没对这位支线人物太上心。直到后来，很久以后我才下手调查了他，却没想到什么都没跳出来，这家伙就像个幽灵，完全说不通。”Natasha继续说道，玩味地看着Steve，“继续说那晚Stark出糗的事情——当Stark追着那位小朋友喊Steve的时候这件事究竟是为什么就很清楚了。但我不太明白，Stark的小家伙是个棕发戴眼镜的小甜心，但那位小朋友是个金发少年。这是不是很奇怪？”  
Steve红着脸僵硬地点了点头。  
“当时Pepper不在马里布，而我不知道为什么还留在马里布，于是是我作为PA做了紧急公关，摆平了这码事，把Stark送回家。说真的，比起做这种工作，我更乐意大腿绞杀外星人。我从来不知道Stark喝多了之后的一大爱好是在车后座蜷成一团，把他看过的所有肉麻情诗背一遍，把听过的所有烂掉牙情歌哼一遍。说真的，他开始哼唧起All Out of Love的时候我就应该把他踢下车。实在是太尴尬了。”  
Natasha说，“最后他还吐在了我的鞋上。”  
Steve木然，“他会哼情歌？”  
“你以为他会哼什么歌？”  
他的重点大概完全错了，所以Steve识相地闭上了嘴。现在他只希望他们能早点到总部，简报早点结束，他能早点回来。  
Steve认为他有必要和Tony完成他们之间的谈话。Natasha的说法让Steve确定了Tony起码曾经对他有所感觉，他不想太乐观，但即使对于Tony来说一切已经过去了，Steve也有必须说出来的话。  
Steve不想像上次一样没有开口就一走了之。他又打起了一些勇气，他可以等到再次被Tony拒绝的时候再崩溃。

离开总部时已经是晚上，Steve没回公寓，从战场下来至今没换衣服，和每一个Shield特工一样又脏又累，闻起来大概也很不怡人。Steve直接去了Stark大厦，在大厦底下坚强的热狗摊买了足够的热狗，他身上的血污让这位坚强的摊主都倒抽了一口凉气。摊主不肯收Steve的钱，说所有纽约人都要感谢Captain，这点热狗就算是感谢了。  
Steve却还是笑着把钱塞了过去，“不行，下次，下次我自己来的时候再请我吃热狗。”  
“你这次不是自己吗？”摊主问着，看了看Steve的身后，心惊胆战，仿佛担心那里有鬼。  
“这次的热狗不能是你的感谢，它得是我的对不起。”Steve说，“还是我自己掏腰包比较有诚意一点。”  
摊主看着他的眼神就好像Steve受伤的地方不是腹部而是脑袋一样。  
Steve冲摊主点了点头，小跑着往Stark大厦去了。  
Steve考虑过一种可能，那就是Tony干脆不愿意见他，装死，假装不在等等。他在电梯前度过了心力交瘁生不如死的两分钟，终于电梯门还是开了。  
奇怪的是，一旦Steve下定了决心而Tony也没装死，Steve就开始平静了下来——平静得出奇。大概是因为这一次他对未来没什么奢求，他所需要的一切只是Tony安静三秒听他说完他要说的话而已。  
电梯门再次打开的时候，站在门口等着他的并不是Tony而是Pepper。  
“Captain。”Pepper疲惫而礼貌地点了点头，非常谨小慎微地上下打量了Steve一眼，神色有些紧张，“已经不早了，请问是有什么紧急情况吗？”  
“Pepper！”Steve开心地打了招呼，“你这么快就回来了？”  
想来也是，Coulson和Pepper关系不错，Tony又刚从鬼门关走了一趟，Pepper大概是急忙赶了回来。  
Pepper眨了眨眼，“什么...？”  
“是我，”Steve不好意思地挠了挠后脑勺，想必现在也没必要瞒着Tony这一边的人，“嗨。不告而别抱歉了。”  
Pepper怔了很久，看了眼Steve提着的热狗，“...Steve？”  
“是我。”  
Steve没想到的是，Pepper的脸色风云变幻了一会儿后二话不说上来就给了他一巴掌。  
“你跑去哪了？！Tony根本什么都不肯说只告诉我你走了。”然后Pepper收起了所有谨小慎微，神情可怖地从上到下地把他扫了一遍，“这就说得通了，Shield对你做了什么？他们保证了你什么？不管怎样，什么都不是你那么对待Tony的理由！”  
“Pepper...”Steve并没生气，他反而放松了些，起码Pepper还愿意对他发脾气，“这个很难解释...我需要见Tony。我保证我和Tony说完就跟你解释清楚——事实上他应该自己跟你解释清楚，毕竟从根本上来说...是Tony逼着我不告而别的...”  
Pepper狐疑地看着他。  
“我感觉我已经找不到理由相信你了。现在给你那套‘伤害他我饶不了你’的演讲是不是已经晚了？”  
这感觉有点委屈，但Steve还是笑了笑，“看到你还是这么护着他我放心多了。现在，我可以见Tony了吗？”  
“给我个理由。”Pepper眯起了眼睛。  
Steve叹了口气，“我爱他。”  
这明明是世界上最显而易见的事情。  
Pepper依旧不太情愿，但还是扬了扬头，给Steve指了个方向，“他在工作室，应该已经知道你来了。”接着她挑着眉毛复杂地看了Steve的热狗们一眼，“你了解他，他还没吃晚饭。”  
Steve点点头，已经走出几步，Pepper又在他身后开了口。  
“这次如果你决定要和他在一起就别再走了，Steve。”她激动地说，“我不确定Tony还能承受第二次。我受够了看着他那副样子，有一阵子我甚至想趁他不在把你的速写本和画都捐了烧了。起码能让他把精力转移到对我生气上一点。”  
Steve又走回了Pepper身边，轻轻拍了拍Pepper的手臂，试图安慰眼圈发红的她。  
“Tony会解释一切的。相信我，我比谁都希望我不用再走。我走得已经太远太久了。”  
Steve说罢，转身径直走向了Tony的藏身之处。  
Tony的工作室一如既往地对他敞开怀抱，虽然这间工作室和马里布的工作室布局相差甚远，但依旧处处都能看出Tony的个人风格。Tony背着他假装在忙些什么，Steve也并不急，不远不近地看着Tony假装工作的背影，似乎这样再闪过七十年也不错。  
“我没想到你会变成个闷葫芦。”Tony终于开了口，重重放下了手头的东西，“我知道你早晚还是要找我算清楚，我们赶紧解决完吧，拖下去我这把老骨头也要受不了了。”  
“明智的选择，”Steve勾着嘴角，“我该从哪算起？”  
Tony长叹了一口气，转过身来“我洗耳恭听。”  
Steve把袋子提到Tony眼前，“对不起，我不该那么指责你。我只是...控制不住自己。你不知道我每天看到那些胡扯都是怎样的心情，明知道自己在无理取闹还是想绑个小人拿针戳。对不起？接受我的热狗？”  
Tony瞪着眼睛，“你有没有意识到你开了黄腔？”  
Steve红着脸，“大概？”  
“上帝啊，我不懂。”Tony抹了一把脸，“我不懂你究竟想要什么...Cap，或许你直接骂我一通比较合适，起码我不会这么云里雾里。”  
Steve把食物放在了工作台上，“我爱你。”  
Tony根本连震惊都懒得震惊的样子，“Cap，说重点，你这样黄腔接着玩笑的我们根本没办法迅速有效地一拍两散。”  
“谁说要跟你一拍两散，又是谁说我在开玩笑？”  
Tony发出了绝望的呜咽，显然依旧没有买账，“Cap，别再绕弯子了，说出来，或许去训练室过几招比较合适？我都不用保证不还手，你可以好好发泄一下你的火气。”  
“并没打算那样发泄火气。”Steve说，“五年，并不是那种方式能发泄完的。”  
Tony不可思议地看着他，“你是谁，你对Steve做了什么？”  
Steve心满意足地笑了，“我喜欢我的名字在你舌尖上的声音。”  
“Cap——”  
“Steve。”  
“Cap...”  
“是Steve。这个场景似曾相识，这是报应吗？”  
Tony抿了抿嘴唇，“Cap。我们跳过这个话题怎么样？目前来看讨论这个话题会让我们解决问题的进度变慢。”  
“第一，我们唯一还在讨论这个问题的原因是你太执拗；第二，我们究竟要解决什么问题？对我来说我说的每一句实话都被你当玩笑了，这才是问题；第三，我不担心拖慢什么，能有借口拉长和你在一起的时间究竟有什么可担心的？”  
Tony看起来想哭的心都有，“我得联系Fury，魔方显然还在你的脑子里乱搞。”  
“我很确定宇宙魔方能让人变成疯子，变成有暴力倾向的邪恶的疯子。但我没有动用暴力的冲动，至少在你没穿战甲又没和别人在一起的时候没有。”  
“...但你绝对——”  
没等Tony说完Steve就把Tony困在了他的身体和工作台之间，把剩下的话用唇舌堵回了Tony的嘴里。  
Steve对于接吻依旧是生疏的，他接吻的次数依旧能用手数出来。技巧上的生疏他尽力用热情弥补，他得承认，这是他最有情色意味的一个吻，目的再清晰不过...从前都是Tony或是有意或是无意地引诱他，这次他们的角色需要对换一下。  
他并没多少信心。他不确定Tony会喜欢他现在的身体，Steve现在看起来...太有攻击性。  
但Tony脸上的表情让Steve自信了一些。他们分开后Tony眼神迷离地摸了摸下唇。  
“疯了。但你绝对疯了。”Tony眼神没有聚焦地接着被打断的话茬说。  
“这感觉像是宇宙魔方吗？看着我告诉我这是宇宙魔方搞的鬼，告诉我宇宙魔方给我洗了五年的脑，如果你自己能信的话。我不知道你的理论哪里来的，Tony，你可以说你不想要我，但不要告诉我我的感觉是假的。这是我的感觉，五年来我每天都能感觉得到，像个我根本不想摆脱的诅咒。如果宇宙魔方可以给我那样的心痛，那样的想念，那样的不安恐惧，如果它能让我感觉到这样的快乐，这样的满足，这样的期待躁动，那它真的应该把我的感情和它自己绑定好，或者它真应该把这闲工夫用在毁灭地球上去。按你的说法，既然它这么迷恋我，怎么可能让我为你魂不守舍？”  
Tony呆傻状沉默了一会儿，“我以为这不可能，但你比几个月前更辣了一些。”  
紧接着Tony立刻意识到他说漏了什么，飞速地闭上了嘴，一脸尴尬。  
“哦？”这是好事，这可是天大的好事，Steve心里总算有了底，“具体哪方面？”  
这回轮到了Tony脸红。  
“Cap...我不能...”Tony咬着嘴唇说，“难道你不生气？这样看着你我都会...你应该清楚，从我送你走开始我们就没有可能了——不...我们本来就不应该...”  
“为什么？”Steve疑惑地问，“我怎么可能不生气？五年不短，但往后的日子会更长，我可以把账慢慢算回来。只要你还没忘记你的士兵。我向你保证他对你可不只是好奇，还有不管你是从哪知道他又‘有了自己的幸福’的，你得到的都是假消息，他没那个机会，现在也不想要那个机会。你说过，你很爱他，你甚至想和他葬在一起，现在有什么变了？”  
Tony的眼圈通红，突然声音大了起来，“你不懂吗？！我都知道，我什么都知道，或许我早就意识到什么不对，但直到你在塔上吻了我告诉了我你的名字我才醒过来。从那时候起我就应该停止我那些可悲的小动作，我不该进入你的生活，不该让你困惑，更不该让事情发展到那个地步——就算这些你都不计较...你知不知道我还做了什么？我亲手把你送了回去。我亲手...帮你扣好每一刻扣子，为你梳好头发，给你系鞋带，明知道回到另一边你只剩下几年的命！为没意识的你做的每一件事都像是在殡仪馆面对你的尸体...”  
“Tony！”Steve惊恐地扶住Tony的肩膀，“Tony，我现在好好的，你不必——”  
“没人知道你现在会好好的，”Tony惨白着脸说，“你不知道，我不知道。对我来说Steve已经被我害死了...是我送走他，是我明知道时间的另一边他要面对些什么却还是一句提醒都没有地送走了他。每一天...每一天我都要面对这个想法，他在生命的最后一秒会想些什么？他会多恼怒，大概会恨我——”  
“Tony，”Steve的眼神软了下来，“嘘，在我面前用第三人称称呼我虽然很有意思但也该适可而止了。你做的选择是对的，你和我都有自己的责任。你真的这么想知道我那时候在想什么现在可以直接问我，没必要再这么自我折磨。”  
“我不想——”  
“那时我没一点恼怒，心里也没一点仇恨，那么多年来第一次没那么嫉妒你的那位士兵。虽然只有那么一瞬间，我感觉我可以就那样闭上眼，知道我爱的人也爱着我。那让我更爱你了一点。”  
“我不值得！”  
“我也不值得。”Steve说，“我不值得你这样折磨你自己。”  
“Cap...”  
“如果知道你会这么想，我更希望你对我没有任何感觉，那样起码你能过得轻松一些。我们大概都不该有这种不值得的想法，这就是双输了对不对？我们明明可以双赢。”  
Tony终于恢复了一点血色，又沉默了半晌，“你的嘴巴比几个月前厉害了太多。”  
“我作弊了，对于我来说时间可能稍微长一点。”  
“我们之间太奇怪，似乎就没有双方都知难而退的时候。”  
“这是好事，”Steve舒了一口气说，“这保证了我们不管吵成什么样最后都能待在一起酝酿下一次吵架。”  
“我不确定我们能有健康的关系。”  
“你是指同事关系还是我所想的那种关系？”  
Tony玩着手指，“都。”  
“你的哪段关系健康过？”  
“...所言极是。”  
“所以...这算是你的回答吗？”  
“你问了什么问题吗？”  
“呃，”Steve总算是哑口无言了一次，掂量了半晌，“你愿意跟我约会吗？21世纪的人还会这么说吗？”  
Tony微微笑了，却还是有些紧张，“21世纪的绅士还会这么说。”  
“怎么样？愿意给绅士一个机会吗？”  
“我可能需要点时间。”Tony一脸复杂地说，“我现在仍旧感觉像个罪犯。”  
Steve的拇指蹭了蹭Tony的脸颊，笑容有些难过，“告诉我你还愿意给我一个机会。”  
“是你给了我一个机会，Cap。”  
“告诉我这不是因为你某种扭曲的内疚想要补偿。”  
Tony的表情纠结了起来，“并不完全是。”  
Steve不愿意看到Tony这副神情。他慢慢把Tony环进了怀里，感受着Tony僵硬的身体慢慢放松下来，“告诉我你今天飞向虫洞的时候在想什么？”  
Tony颤抖了一下，但没有推开Steve，反而也抱住了Steve，“我很想念你。应该在你不识相地叫我Mr.Stark的时候就叫你小白脸。应该在你醒来之后就去找你。应该早点重新资助寻找你的计划。感谢钯中毒不然我也不会找什么能量源找到你头上。希望我钯中毒的时候就一命呜呼了这样起码能不死在你眼前。”  
“你的自毁倾向太严重了，Tony，很多问题我都不知道你为什么会拐到那种思路上去。另外，你可以缩句的。你做得到。我还没能听到你对我说——”  
Tony轻笑着，“不，没门。”  
“...我们解决了问题没？”  
“上帝，眼前有个更大的问题。”  
“什么？”  
“你穿着今天的制服。上面全是血和汗。闻起来像是一只上了年纪的大型犬死在了上面。你抱着我。”  
“这很好！”Steve终于放开了Tony，大笑了起来，“你可以视觉听觉嗅觉一起感受一下我究竟有多急着回来找你。”  
“Shield？”  
“Fury的强迫症。”  
“你的伤口检查了吗？”  
“已经愈合了。”Steve笑得一口白牙。  
Tony翻了个白眼，“真是方便啊。”  
“好处很多，相信日后你会一一发现的。不过食量也变得很可怕。”Steve说，“吃东西？”  
“我适应不了你们年轻人了。”Tony摇着头拿起了一个热狗，大口吃了起来。  
“来日方长。”Steve一脸正经地说，“以及，你真的需要和Pepper好好解释一下。她大概以为我参加了Shield的什么实验变成了新一代的Captain America。为了摆脱疾病什么的抛弃了你话都不留一句，她现在很恨我，我是认真的。”  
“她说了什么？”  
“她说了什么不是重点，”Steve说，“Pepper的巴掌力道很到位。她会是个好保镖。”  
Tony愣了一下，接着开始不知道是哭是笑，“如果她做保镖我很确定我请不起她。那个女人和Natasha一样恐怖。她穿着高跟鞋和我赛跑都能赢。”  
当晚Tony没有留Steve，Steve也不打算留下。Tony依旧需要空间。Steve以为Tony已经不在人世的时候他知道Tony的死和他没关系，而且Steve有五年的时间来接受Tony不在了这件事。但Tony不同，Tony认为他把Steve送到了鬼门关，Tony以为他可以借着钯中毒一走了之却奇迹地找到了新元素，Tony没什么时间能从那样的折磨中走出来。  
Tony的痛苦怕是不比他少一星半点。  
即使一切都还很不稳定，Steve当晚睡得却很安稳。Tony已经让这个世纪美好了起来，Steve希望这一晚Tony也能睡得好一些。

次日他们小队伍的全员去给邪神先生送行，看着Thor、Loki和魔方一起消失之后Steve长长松了一口气。没再出乱子，很好。  
“之后有什么打算？”  
Steve凑到Tony身边问。  
“不知道，做个酷酷的亿万富翁？”  
Steve笑着，“对你来说没什么挑战啊。”  
“你呢？”  
Steve安静了一会儿，“你说你需要时间。我不确定我能自觉地给你时间...我打算去旅行四处转转，骑摩托的话，大概需要一阵子。”  
Tony有些惊讶，“昨晚决定的？”  
Steve点点头，犹豫一下，但还是开了口，“Tony...”  
“嗯？”  
“如果你要我留下我就留下。”Steve看着Tony，短短一段时间，手心里已经全都是汗。  
Tony垂着眼摇了摇头，“那对你有好处，你应该去四处看看。现在没有亿万富豪和Shield监禁你了，呼吸一下美利坚的自由气息吧。”  
Steve木然地点点头，不知道他还能再说些什么。或许他应该顺其自然，不再这样用力过猛。  
Tony四下扫了两眼，突然深呼吸。  
“Steve？”  
“嗯？”  
Tony飞快地在Steve脸颊上亲了一下，“据Barton说我应该还给你一个贴面吻。”  
这一瞬间像是从严冬一下子走到了春暖花开。  
“希望他没让你也还Thor一个吻。”Steve的脸颊已经笑得发酸，“我有没有说过我喜欢我的名字在你舌尖上的声音？”  
“别蹬鼻子上脸，小家伙。”  
“我甚至开始喜欢这个昵称了。”  
“嘿，”Tony也微笑着，假模假式礼仪性地握住了Steve的手，但没松开，轻轻地捏着，“回来的时候来找我？”  
“你觉得有跟我说这个的必要？我现在已经开始在精简路线了。”  
“要不要去马里布？”  
“当然，难道你不知道？马里布对我来说很特别。马里布都应该被列为Captain America文化游的重要景点。非常多的第一次集中在那里。”  
Tony耳朵尖红得很可爱。  
“那时候你只是Steve Rogers。”Tony说，“我还是一头栽了下去。但相信我，光是Steve Rogers就已经足够让我头大了。”  
“但你那时候觉得我很可爱。”  
Tony很做戏地打量了他一眼，玩味地说，“我喜欢的地方还都在。”  
“哟，在调什么情。”  
听到Clint的声音Tony立刻放开了Steve的手，小声对Steve嘀咕了一句，“我们暂时低调一些，我有感觉让Shield知道了只会搞得更复杂。”  
Steve点了点头，虽然他恨不得全世界都知道Tony和他在一起，但Tony的话不无道理。Steve和Tony一样小心翼翼地，不想再出什么差错。  
“Cap，Stark还你的贴面吻了吗？”Clint走近后优哉游哉地问。  
Tony看了Steve一眼。  
Steve笑了笑，故作震惊羞怯，“还没有啊，Mr.Stark要还我一个贴面吻？”  
Clint推了Tony一把，“Stark，你愿赌服输啊，说了要还就是要还。”  
“你根本就是故意在整我，凯特尼斯。”Tony强作面无表情嘴角却在抖动。  
Steve又得到了一个吻。  
他已经开始期待马里布了。


End file.
